Do you still love me?
by clbt07
Summary: One-shot AU. Shay knows she should let Bianca go but it's so hard to let the love of your life go when you know you are meant to be with each other. Especially when you are still in love with each other. Well, she hopes Bianca is still in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a one-shot because for some reason I feel like something went behind the scenes of these two. I feel like they either hooked up and caught feelings for one another or they actually ended up dating and it ending badly. That's the only thing I can think of. This has been running through my mind for some reason but anyways. Last thing I'm posting before next weekend. Please excuse the errors and typos and I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL OR THE ACTORS.

 **Do you still love me?**

Shay was sitting on the couch with her boyfriend watching Witches of East End. Ashley told her that Bianca was in it and she just had to start watching it. She missed seeing Bianca even if she was on TV and kissing someone other than her. She tried not to care or even look mad when seeing her lips on someone else. Even if it was just acting, her chest still tightened seeing it. Shay narrows her eyes at the screen where it shows Bianca straddling Kellian with a smile. _Lucky ass._

"Hey babe" Shay refrained herself from rolling her eyes by turning her head towards him and giving him a smile,

"What's up" He smiled at her,

"I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?" He asked while trying to give her a seductive look. _You have got to be kidding me?_ She tilted her head and took a breath before leaning in and giving him a look that made his mouth drop and his attention to her lips. She smirked,

"I would love to" Giving him a kiss on the corner of her mouth softly, "But I already took one" He was about to say something but she cut him off, "and it's that time of the month" She pulled back giving him an apologetic smile. He immediately pouted,

"Ughhh. Alright. Well, finish watching this while I jump in the shower" He gave her a kiss on her lips and then stood up,

"Ok. I'll be in bed after this episode is over" He nodded and then walked into her bedroom. About a couple of minutes later she heard her shower going. She sighed, this is not how she thought things would turn out for her as she turned back to the TV.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Shay couldn't believe that Bianca was going to be at the same concert as her. She just stumbled across her twitter and noticed it, well not exactly stumbled but more like checked it repeatedly. Her heart sped up in excitement as she thought of just laying eyes on Bianca again. She knows she shouldn't though but she couldn't help herself.**_ _**It has been months since they last saw each other.**_

 _ **Shay knew she was on the floor with Richard Lawson and Tina Knowles but she still looked for her anyways but couldn't get sight of her. After the concert, her and her friends decided to go clubbing and that was when she spotted Bianca in the VIP lounge with a playful smile on her face as she was talking to one of her friends. Shay wanted to go over there and say hi to her but the last time they spoke it was definitely not on good terms. So, she kept her distance but made sure she was able to keep her in her line of sight. A couple of times, she could've sworn that Bianca saw her since she felt her warm gaze on her but when she looked up, Bianca was in conversations with her friends.**_

 _ **A couple of hours later, she made it to her hotel room and was getting ready for bed. She laid in bed just staring at the ceiling before deciding to do something that she knew she shouldn't be doing. She picked up her phone and dialed that all too familiar number that she couldn't forget no matter how hard she tried. "Hello" Shay closed her eyes hearing that sultry voice come through the phone.**_

" _ **Hey B" She said softly, hearing a sigh through the phone.**_

" _ **Shay" Shay closed her eyes while laying back on the bed.**_

" _ **I know. I just had to hear your voice." She turned on her side, "I miss you" Silence came through the phone and Shay had to pull it away to make sure that Bianca hadn't hung up on her. "B"**_

" _ **I can't do this with you, Shay. You chose this"**_

" _ **I didn't, B. I said I needed time. Baby I-" Bianca cut her off,**_

" _ **Don't you have a baby?" She paused, letting Shay know that she wanted an answer but Shay didn't want to give it to her, "Yea. What's HIS name?" Another pause but Shay didn't answer again. Bianca huffed, "Maybe you should call him and tell you miss him" Shay took a deep breath,**_

" _ **He's not the one I want though. I want you Bianca. I love you. Not him. I miss you and not him" Bianca became silent again trying to stay strong but it wasn't working, "You're the love of my life"**_

" _ **Your lying Shay" Bianca said softly.**_

" _ **I'm not. Honestly. Can't we just try us again?" For awhile, Bianca didn't say anything. Trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. She wanted it to work out but it would be the same as it was last time. The sneaking around, the quiet getaways, and although she loved her privacy, she hated how Shay would act in public and flirt with everyone.**_

" _ **I can't. We already tried this before babygirl." Shay bit her lip. She loved it when Bianca called her that, it did something to her that couldn't be caused by anyone.**_

" _ **B" Shay's voice lowered and Bianca knew she messed up.**_

" _ **Go to bed, Shay" Bianca asked trying to change the subject but knew it was too late.**_

" _ **I want you" She moaned, and a shiver went down Bianca's spine as the tension in the room changed. Shay was already seeing images of the two of them in bed again and couldn't help but get wet by it.**_

" _ **Shay I go-" she tried one last time but it was a fail.**_

" _ **Fuck, I need you, B" Bianca's breathing slowed down trying to control herself as her hand clenched into a fist. Shay was squeezing her thighs tight trying to release the ache, "please baby" Yep, she was done.**_

" _ **I'm still in Houston" Shay's eyes opened as she sat up,**_

" _ **Where?" Bianca chuckled causing Shay bit her lip,**_

" _ **You gonna come, just for me"**_ _Hell yes!_ _**Shay nodded,**_

" _ **Yes, B. You know I will" Bianca chuckled again, "Don't tease me" She whined,**_

" _ **You love it when I tease you."**_ _I do_ _ **. Bianca got of the bed and started getting a bag together. She shook her head at herself before saying, "I'll meet you at Sorella City Centre?" Shay gasps quickly before going to get out of bed but finds her self tripping on the sheets and falling to the ground.**_

" _ **Fuck" She said before catching herself from falling. Bianca laughed making Shay blush. "I'll be there"**_

" _ **And babygirl" Shay closed her eyes as her breathing increased,**_

" _ **Yes" Bianca started walking out of her dad's condo and getting into her rental.**_

" _ **I want you there in 10"**_ _Oh God_ _ **. Shay nodded getting up and getting her bag together, "If you're late by a second. I'm gone. So, your ass better be on time. Emily" Bianca hung up while driving to the hotel, making Shay quickly throw things in her bag and then run out of her room. She sprints down the stairs and to her rental before feeling her phone vibrate, she saw a text.**_ _ **8 minutes**_ _ **.**_ _Fuck_ _ **! She quickly got in her car and pulled out quickly intitaiating the GPS,**_

" _ **Sorella city Centre" She says and the directions pull up saying she was 10 minutes away. She didn't care if she was going 100 in a 45 mph zone, she wasn't going to miss Bianca. She ran a red light and was thankful that no one was on the road. Her phone chimed again, she glanced at it and received a text,**_ _ **5 minutes**_ _ **. "B don't do this to me. Fuck!" She said as she pressed her foot on the gas more, she needed to get there or she was going to be pissed for the rest of month or year. Her phone chimed again,**_ _ **3 minutes**_ _ **. "B!" She whined as she quickly made a quick turn, almost turning the car over. She slowed her speed as she was about to turn into the hotel. She looked for a parking spot as her phone chimed again,**_ _ **2 minutes**_ _ **. "Oh my God. I need a spot!" She looked and a car is pulling out in the last lane, she waited and waited for the car to pull out. "Are you serious right now!" Her phone chimed,**_ _ **1 minute**_ _ **. "Come on!" The car finally pulled out and she quickly took it. She hopped out of her car and locked it before running to the entrance with her phone chiming again,**_ _ **45 seconds**_ _ **. She ran to the lobby, "My name is Emily. My girlfriend, Maya, left a key for me" The receptionist looked up and then looked on her counter before locating it,**_

" _ **Here you go. Room 302" She said slowly giving it to Shay. "Enjoy your stay Ms. Emily" Shay flashed her a smile before running to the stairs.**_ _ **20 seconds**_ _ **.**_ _Fuck_ _ **! She quickly ran up the stairs, two at time. She made it to the third floor and her phone chimed,**_ _ **5 seconds**_ _ **. She sprinted to their room on the other side of the building. Her phone chimed again right when she was only 3 doors away,**_ _ **Bye**_ _ **. She shook her head as she noticed Bianca opening the door and getting ready to leave. Shay turned Bianca and kissed her hard, having Bianca stumble against the door with her before being forced back into the room. Shay was able to turn and push Bianca against the door, closing it. Bianca's hands go to her hips pulling her fully against her, making Shay moan. Bianca bit down gently on her lips as Shay rolled her hips into her,**_

" _ **You're late" Bianca said against her lips before pulling away. Shay shook her head.**_

" _ **No baby. Plea-" Shay moaned as Bianca slapped her on the ass and kissed again. If she wasn't wet before, she was wet now. Bianca's other hand came up to her neck, slowly pushing her away and making Shay groan. Shay opened her eyes and breathed, heavily out.**_

" _ **Strip" Shay didn't waste anytime as she quickly lifted her shirt over her head. Bianca bit her lip, it's been a couple of months since the last time she saw Shay shirtless. Shay then slid down her yoga pants so she was only in her lingerie, "Bed" Bianca said getting Shay to turn around and walk to the bed. Bianca bit her lip, watching for a second before walking behind her. Taking her hoodie and sweats off with her Uggs. Shay crawls on the bed with Bianca right behind before turning around and their lips connecting with each other.**_ _This is love_ _ **. Bianca gently pushed her back so that she was laying down.**_

" _ **I missed you" Shay says against her lips with her legs wrapping around Bianca's waist.**_

" _ **I've missed you too babygirl" Bianca says as she grinds against her, eliciting a moan from her. Bianca knew this was bad but at the moment, she didn't care. She only wanted to feel, even if it's only for a couple of hours. Shay's hands moved along Bianca's sides to her back and then up to unsnap her bra. Bianca pushed up as Shay pulled the straps down her shoulders. Bianca then took it off before tossing it to the side as Shay's hands cupped her breasts.**_

" _ **Baby you're perfect" Shay whispered before taking one of her nipples in her mouth. Bianca rolled her hips into her again getting Shay wetter, Shay let out a moan again while sucking harder on her. Bianca pulled up getting Shay to let it go with a plop but also with a whine. "Babe do-" Bianca kissed Shay again, silencing her pleas. Her hand goes under Shay getting her to arch her back so that she can unhook her bra. Shay whispers against her, "I love you"**_

" _ **I love you too baby"**_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

"Babe" Shay is knocked out of her dream as she hears her boyfriend call out. She shakes her head and then turns to look at him, "Is it over?"

"Almost" She smiled while he nods,

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit" Shay nodded as he walks back into her bedroom, "Love you".

"You too!" She said as she brings her gaze back to the screen to see Bianca with a little smirk on her face. "I miss you" She said softly, "So much". She felt her eyes water up and couldn't help but to think that she was such an idiot. No one knew about their secret love. No one. Of course, people speculated about it but no one knew. Not Ashley who she tells almost everything to. Not Troian who gives good advice and probably could've gave her some then if she went to her. Not Lucy who couldn't keep a secret which would've been a bad thing. No one knew. No one knew that they fell in love with each other while working on Pretty Little Liars.

They weren't supposed to since they were straight and professionals but they did. It wasn't just because Bianca was absolutely gorgeous and seductive and, Shay had to move a little on her couch to get comfortable and soothe the ache that was in her from her daydream. She blinked back the tears and let out a soft chuckle. She had never slept with a girl before but it was hands down, the best sex she ever had. She looked at Bianca who bit her lip and remembered exactly what those lips, hell, what that whole mouth was capable of. She smirked as she relived their first kiss.

She was so nervous about the kiss even though she told everyone that she was good. Bianca knew different though. So before it was their turn to rehearse and then film. Bianca pulled her aside and told her that everything will be fine and that she was a natural. She gave her a small peck on the cheek that made Shay blush and threw her a smile that gave her confidence all at the same time. When they went in and filmed, it was perfect or better yet, Bianca was perfect. How she softly looked into her eyes, how gently she pulled her to her, and how lightly she placed her lips against hers. Shay's lips tingled and she wanted more but that wasn't part of the scene. She was so thankful that Bianca helped her out by holding her gaze and then looking away to the director before asking was that okay to give Shay time to recover. He nodded stating that was perfect and they would like to shoot the scene one more time. It was this scene when everything changed between them. They started spending time with each other more and more before Shay was the one to initiate their first kiss in their dressing room but Bianca was the one to control it.

Shay smiled looking back at the screen and watching the way Bianca's lips moved against his. Her thoughts immediately shifted to their famous movie theater kiss. Shay closed her eyes and felt a shiver go down her spine, almost reliving it. How Bianca grabbed her by the head to bring her closer but also to kiss her like she's never been kissed before. She was so into it, that they didn't hear the director asking why isn't the popcorn falling. When Bianca ended the kiss and pulled back, she was the only one that heard her groan. After Shay opened her eyes, she saw Bianca smile and trying not to laugh at her but soon let out a laugh that was infectious that Shay laughed as well. The crew was trying to figure out what to do as Shay and Bianca stayed smiling at each other before flirting and teasing each other as always especially since they knew they were going home with each other. Shay let out a raspberry as she laid back on the sofa with a pout,

"I'm such a dumbass" Shay said. She was the one to screw everything up between them, stating that she couldn't go public with their relationship. Bianca shouldn't be a secret but that's what Shay made her out to be. It hurt like hell when Bianca ended things with them but Shay understood why she did it and couldn't blame her. She looked over at her phone before grabbing and unlocking it. She went to her pictures and then album to pull up the many pictures of Bianca and her. She knew what people said about her, that she didn't care about Maya or Bianca. Or when they asked why she never talk or say anything about Maya or Bianca? Or why was she team Paily instead of Emaya? Why she said it was easier with Paige/Lindsey? Well, it was simple. It was hard to work with Bianca knowing that she wanted things with her that she couldn't have. She was still in love with her and it hurt like hell to talk about her, to think about her knowing that she would never get it back. She didn't say anything about her because she was afraid that people would know the truth about her, about how she was in love with Bianca and that would also jeapordize her career and she was scared that her relationship with her family would change. She was team Paily because it was easy to be around Lindsey since she didn't have any feelings for her and that she would keep her mind off Bianca. She could kiss her and not worry about wanting to continue or deepen their kisses since there was nothing there and she didn't want to as well. She didn't have to worry about people finding out because she didn't like Lindsey like that at all. Don't get her wrong, Lindsey was an amazing person and a great actress. She was probably a great kisser too but she would never be Bianca. She only wanted Bianca's lips on hers, only Bianca's hands on her, just Bianca's. "Only you" Shay whispered looking at the picture of them kissing that Shay took. She was team Paily because it didn't remind her of how much she fucked up with Bianca. She looked at her tv and saw that the screen was frozen with Bianca face looking at her with a small smirk and those eyes piercing into her soul. It was like her fingers had a mind of their own as they quickly exited out of her pictures and dialed the all too familiar number that has been burned into her brain. She brought the phone up to her ear and listened to it ring…. and ring…. and ring. Her chest tightening up more and more as she listened to the ringing in her ear before a soft voice came through her phone,

"Hello" _Oh my God. She answered._ The soft and sweet voice of her made Shay stop breathing, especially when she heard her laugh at something that someone said. "Oh hush, Hello" Shay cleared her throat,

"B" was all she could get out before she heard the quick breath of her through the phone.

"Ummm, I'll be right back. Excuse me for a second" She said to her group. Shay could hear someone say, 'booty call?' she heard her force a laugh out, "Shut up" She said teasing the person. It was a minute before Shay could hear a door close and then locking, "Shay? What are you doing?" Bianca asked, concerned but also tired as she walked into the powder room and taking a seat on the small settee that they have in there. Shay heard it in her voice that Bianca was tired of her calling her and knew she should stop but she couldn't help it. She wanted Bianca here with her, the one to share kisses with and the one to share her bed with.

"I miss you" She let out quietly and then heard Bianca sigh before letting out an aggravated breath. She called Bianca every 2-3 months to have this same conversation with her. It was hard to move on from a person that wouldn't let you by always calling you right when you thought you were ready to.

"You can't keep doing this Shay" Bianca said trying to stay strong for the upteenth time but it was definitely hard when she was still in love with her. She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes, "You were the one that did this"

"I know. I'm sorry" Shay said closing her eyes and curling up on her couch.

"What do you want from me Shay" Bianca said feeling her eyes tear up but refuse to let Shay know.

"B"

"No Shay. I deserve to have someone who loves being with me"

"I do love being with you." Shay said still whispering.

"In private and out in public, Shay" Shay sighed. _If only it was that easy._ "I deserve someone to treat me like I'm not a secret but a treasure that they are so proud to have and show me off where ever we go in public."

"You do. You deserve everything and more, baby" Bianca took a deep breath before slowly exhaling,

"Then let me go." Shay's tears finally fell.

"I'm trying but it's so hard" Bianca's head drops, "I wish things were different. That everybody would accept it. My family would accept it. I just" Shay paused trying to figure out what to say to make things better but she couldn't find the words.

"You're too worried about what people are going to say. I'm not worried about it so just let me go." Shay tried so hard but she couldn't.

"You're the love of my life, B. I just can't" Bianca's tears fell. "I've tried so hard but it's like I can't get you out of my heart no matter how hard I try. I can't let you go. I want you to be happy but I want you to be happy with me."

"I can't be happy with you when you don't want to be with me in public."

"I just need time and th-" Bianca interrupted her,

"You're time's up" Shay feels her eyes water up with tears and Bianca hates that she's hurting her. "Enjoy your life Shay. I wish nothing but the best for you" Shay coughs and Bianca knows she's crying.

"You're the best for me" Shay says softly as tears roll down her cheeks.

"You'll find a guy that will make you just as happy as I did" Shay bites her lip, "He'll give you the world. He'll love you with everything he has in him and you will as well. Just give it some time" Shay stayed silent as she feels her whole world coming to an end. Bianca stayed quiet as well, trying to figure out what to say but didn't know what else to do. "I gotta go, Shay" Bianca said while standing up and wiping the tears out her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror to see how much she messed up her make up.

"I love you" Shay says quietly, hearing Bianca take in a deep breath. Bianca puts her head down, wanting to say the words back so badly but know if she does then she wouldn't be able to get off the phone. "B? Do you still love me?" She asks quietly. Bianca closes her eyes,

"Take care of yourself" Bianca says before hanging up the phone, not wanting to hear the cries that would break her down. Shay laid there with the phone to her ear, softly crying when Bianca didn't say anything back. She knew she didn't have a right to do that but she just wanted to know if the love of her life still loved her. Just to know that maybe, just maybe there was a chance that they could get back together. Call her selfish, call her a horrible person but she couldn't help the way she felt about Bianca and how she didn't want her to move on from her. She just wanted her to wait for her but knew that wouldn't happen now. She laid there for a second longer before getting up and turning the TV off. She looked at her phone seeing if there was anything from Bianca but there wasn't as she walked towards her bedroom. She looked at the man in her bed and couldn't help but wish it was Bianca. Instead of his scruffy face, she imagined Bianca's smooth face with her lips turned up in a slight smile and her eyes closed, hiding her beautiful brown eyes. Instead of his pale chest and undefined abs, she imagined caramel skin with a black bra covering her breasts and her flat belly with her tone legs that feel amazing when their tangled with her own. She smiles and takes a breath before making her way to the bed, plugging her phone up and then sliding under the covers. She doesn't touch him, she turns her back to him and closes her eyes, willing the sleep to come before she hears a slight hum come from her phone. She opens them slowly and then reaches for her phone to see a text that gets her heart pumping from an all too familiar number that she knows all too well. She looks over her shoulder to make sure he is still asleep before taking a breath and unlocking her phone to read the message.

 **I still love you. I always will. Goodnight beautiful.**

 **\- Your Maya**

Shay's eyes watered up but this time with tears of happiness. There was still a chance. Her hand comes up to her mouth to hold in the cry and that was threatening to come out. She replied back:

 **You will always be my heart. Goodnight.**

 **\- Your Emily**

She put the phone back on the nightstand and laid back on the bed with a smile. Her eyes closing as she dreamed of Bianca and her living together and not worrying about people and her family.


	2. Chapter 2 - Battle

**AN: Oh my God. I can't believe I'm continuing this but I did say I was going to for you guys. This is really hard since I have to do research on it and everything to make sure that it's somewhat believable. I'm not too sure I have their personalities right but for this story, just go with the flow of it please and be patient. Very patient for me to update this because this is a lot to do for this one. So, the next chapter probably won't be for awhile. Please excuse the errors and typos as always. I hope you enjoy it and have a good night!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL OR THE ACTORS.**

Chapter 2 - Battle

" _ **Shay, I'm tired. I just wanna take a cat nap real quick" Bianca opens the door to her dressing room and then walks in with Shay behind her.**_

" _ **Right now?" Shay closes and locks the door before following Bianca to the couch. Bianca nods her head taking her flip flops off. They didn't have to get dress until later so she was just in acid wash skinny jeans with a back v-neck short sleeve shirt. She put her flip flops on the side before walking to the couch and laying down on it on her back. Shay bit her lip before sliding out of her heels and her jacket. She puts her jacket on the chair by the dresser before walking over to her.**_

" _ **Yes right now. Go hangout with Ashley or Troian" Bianca puts an arm over her eyes with a smile playing on her lips.**_

" _ **But I wanna hang out with my boo" Bianca snorts getting Shay to giggle. It wasn't Shay's fault that she liked hanging out with Bianca . The advice Bianca gives her about acting was inciting and it didn't help the fact that Bianca was nice to look at either or the fact that she just liked being around Bianca but she also knew Bianca felt the same.**_ _Maybe a little too much._ " _ **Don't you wanna hang out with me" Shay ran her eyes over Bianca's body, trying to figure out how to sit on the couch since Bianca had both legs bent but was still taking up the whole couch.**_

" _ **Who wouldn't want to hang out with the sweetest little liar on PLL" Bianca turns her head while bringing her arm up to look at Shay with a grin. Shay smiles big while blushing a little getting Bianca to chuckle at her. "although I'm not too sure if that is true or not" Shay's mouth drops,**_

" _ **I am so the sweetest little liar!" Bianca laughs at her as Shay jumps on her then straddles her. "Take it back" Bianca's laughters calms down when she places her hands being her head, "Out of all of the liars, who is the sweetest one out of the bunch" Bianca rolls her eyes with a smile, "Not Spencer" Bianca shakes her head, "Ali" a head shake again, "Hannah" another, "Aria" Bianca pauses,**_

" _ **Maybe" Shay pouts, "Ok, maybe you have a little edge" She pinches her index and thumb together but holding up a little space between, "over her" Then shrugs before putting both hands on Shay's thighs. Shay was so happy she wore shorts today and that her legs were shaved, "but that's it"**_

" _ **Sooo" Shay smiles getting Bianca to shake her head with chuckle,**_

" _ **Ok, so far you are" Shay beams at Bianca,**_

" _ **Exactly and also the sexiest" Shay says with a smirk and a wink. Bianca pursed her lips and tilted her head at Shay, "What?"**_

" _ **You're not taking that poll serious, are you?" Shay shrugs a little, as Bianca throws her head back, "You are!" Shay laughs,**_

" _ **It's an ego boost" Shay whines a little, still grinning. Bianca rolls her eyes as her hands slide up to her hips and her fingers sliding under the loose sleeveless shirt Shay has on.**_ _Don't think about it._ _**Shay takes a slow breath, trying to ignore the heat she was feeling from Bianca's fingers on her skin.**_ _Act normal. No big deal._

" _ **Like you need it" Bianca teases her. Shay smiles at her, keeping her gaze. This tends to happen between the two where they would just gaze at the other with smiles on their faces like they knew something that no one else did. It was just part of their relationship.**_ _Friendship_ _ **. "Besides, I don't know. Ashley could take that from you" Bianca teases,**_

" _ **You're supposed to be my girlfriend and you say that" Biana shrugs,**_

" _ **You haven't cuffed me yet." Shay narrows her eyes at her getting Bianca to giggle. "What? Giving me the run around and everything" the two of them giggle before Shay glares at her. They love teasing each other about their characters since they yet filmed the part where Emily asks Maya on a date yet but will soon, "Awwww is my boo mad" Bianca playfully pouts at her,**_

" _ **Take it back" Bianca moves a little and tilts her head, "And say I'm the sexiest woman" Bianca raises an eyebrow, "In the world" Shay adds while crossing her arms over her chest. Bianca nods slowly with her tongue in her cheek,**_

" _ **Ok" Shay smiles a little, "no" Bianca smirks getting Shay to playfully glare at her,**_

" _ **I'll make you say it" Bianca shakes her head,**_

" _ **And how would you do that? Tickle me?" Bianca suggests and Shay shakes her head.**_

" _ **I have other ways"**_

" _ **Like keeping me from sleeping right now?" Shay giggles,**_

" _ **Yep" Shay says then tickles Bianca making her laugh and squirm. "Say it"**_

" _ **Ok hahah Ok" Shay stops, giggling at Bianca. "Whoo" Bianca lets out a breath. "Babygirl".**_

" _ **Yes B" Shay smiles.**_ _Breathe Shay._

" _ **You are one" Bianca pauses getting Shay to tilt her head up and then nod, letting her know she approves so far. "Of the sexiest women" Shay's heart beats faster at the way Bianca was looking at her and saying it. "in this room right now" Bianca grins at her getting Shay to pause a second before comprehending what she said. Bianca starts laughing again as Shay glares at her.**_

" _ **Not funny, B" Bianca nods her head while still laughing. Shay glances away with a head tilt, "I'm gonna make you say it" Shay takes a minute then slowly side glances at Bianca. Bianca stops laughing at the look that Shay was giving her as Shay's tongue slowly peeks at the corner of her mouth before sliding along her bottom lip. Shay catches her bottom lip between her teeth then leans forward, places both hands beside Bianca's head on the arm rest before sliding down a little on Bianca's body. Bianca's eyebrows raise and lips part releasing a breath as Shay leans down so she was only inches away from Bianca's face. Bianca's eyes on Shay's mouth as she lets her bottom lip slip out,**_

" _ **Shay" Bianca whispers before Shay closes the gap and lightly presses her lips against Bianca's, taking in the fullness of them before slightly parting her lips. Bianca does the same as her tongue slides out a little and touches Shay's who was getting ready to do the same before pulling her tongue back and closing on Shay's top lip, sucking and nibbling on it. Bianca licks her lower lip before Shay opens again to let Bianca's tongue slide in. She feels Bianca's fingers pressing a little into her but doesn't mind since Bianca was kissing her back but also slowly exploring her mouth. Shay's fingers grip the armrests tighter as little moan rumbles in her throat before Bianca pulls back.**_

" _ **Say it" Shay whisper against her lips before nipping her bottom lip.**_

" _ **You are the sexiest woman in the world" Shay grins,**_

" _ **Told you I would make you say it" Bianca nods rolling her eyes,**_

" _ **You hush" Bianca hands fall from Shay's hips and then Shay's smile falls just realizing what she did.**_ _Oh no!_ _ **She kissed Bianca and it wasn't because she had but because she wanted to. She wanted to kiss Bianca and she liked.**_ _Scratch that._ _**She loved it.**_ _Did she like it?_ _ **Bianca notices the teasing gone from Shay's eyes and is replaced by fear. "Shay?" Bianca sits up so she's eye to eye with her. "Relax" Shay shakes her head,**_

" _ **Oh my God" Shay whispers, "I can't believe I just did that"**_ _Everything is going to change. I'm straight not gay or bi!_

" _ **Shay, look at me" Bianca cups her face in her hands getting her to look at her, "Relax. We were just messing around, ok? It was all for fun. It meant nothing" Shay's heart tighten in her chest when she heard Bianca say 'it meant nothing'.**_ _What?_ _**Shay looks down with as she feels her eyes water a little, "Babygirl" her heart flipped as she brought her gaze back to Bianca,**_

" _ **What if I wanted it to mean something" She whispers to her. Bianca's eyes widen for a second at what Shay said, her brain trying to process exactly what Shay was saying. They stay keeping eye contact with each but not saying anything as silence develops around them.**_ _Yep, I fucked up everything._ _ **Shay's heart is beating a thousand miles an hour, thinking that she just scared Bianca and made things awkward for them. "I me-" She cut off as Bianca places her lips against hers and holding them there, not deepening nor making it fast. A few seconds later, she slowly pulls back waiting for Shay's eyes to open before speaking.**_

" _ **It means something" Bianca says while caressing her cheeks with her thumbs.**_ _Am I dreaming?_ " _ **Are you sure about this though?" Shay takes a deep breath then exhales,**_

" _ **Truthfully" Bianca nods her head, "No. I-I'm scared. This is the first for me" She licks her lips before continuing, "I really... really like you, B and that scares me because I've never felt like this towards anyone before let alone a woman. My parents they're ok with lesbians and gays as my friends but for me to be one. In real life." Shay shakes her head, "They're not" Bianca nods her head. She bites the inside of her lips while pursing her lips trying to figure out what to say. "But I really like you and I really want you, B." Shay whispers as if afraid that Bianca didn't understand how much she actually liked her.**_ _A lot!_ _ **Shay glances down at Bianca's lips wanting to taste them again, "I don't know what to do" Shay looks back up at Bianca waiting for he to say something,**_

" _ **Well, we could just act like this never happened" Bianca's hands fall from Shay's face getting Shay's heart to tighten again.**_ _Way to go Shay._ " _ **and go back to how we once were" Her face also drops with her eyes and she thinks how stupid she was to say anything in the first place, "But I don't want to do that" She lifts her eyes to see Bianca giving her a small smile with her head tilted.**_ _No way!_ " _ **I'm not going to rush this but I'm willing to go along with keeping us a secret." Shay smiles a little, "I like to keep my love life out of the spotlight. I don't like to share it when I feel it's not really their business." Shay's arms come up to slide around Bianca's neck as her fingers played with the hair at the nape of her neck.**_

" _ **Yea?" Bianca nods her head as her arms wrap around Shay's hips, "So, we keep it a secret until I'm ready?" Bianca nods again,**_

" _ **Yea. I mean you're just breaking out in this business and if you come out and say you have a girlfriend. People could spin it wrong and say that you are only doing this for publicity and more jobs" Shay smiles,**_

" _ **Girlfriend, huh" Bianca rolls her eyes,**_

" _ **That's all you got out of that" Shay giggles, shaking her head a little. "Besides, I'm perfectly fine with you using me for your needs and vice versa" Shay gasp,**_

" _ **B. I would never use you" Bianca smiles while nodding,**_

" _ **I'm kidding." Shay smiles at her, "I know you wouldn't just like I wouldn't do that to you" Bianca pulls her closer by the hips as Shay leans into kiss the lips that she wants again. "okay baby?" Bianca whispers.**_

"Baby?" Ryan whispers against her lips, "I gotta go but I'll be back later tonight" Shay opens her eyes as she now notices whose lips she was now kissing since she was awake. "Okay?" She forces a smile. _Not okay._

"Have a good day" She pecks his lips then sits up,

"Thanks." He stands grabbing his keys, "love ya babe"

"You too" Shay sighs and then falls back on the bed when she hears the door close. She reaches for her phone and sets the alarm on her condo before going to her saved texts.

 **I still love you. I always will. Goodnight beautiful.**

 **\- Your Maya**

She smiles a little before her eyes water. It has been a couple of months since she last spoke to Bianca yet again. Her and Ryan were rocky, yet again. Technically, they weren't even together since she found out that he had cheated on her but she was lonely last night so she called him over. It's not her fault that she gets lonely from time to time. She moves to her photos to look at Bianca. _God I'm pathetic._ She snorts before locking her phone and looking up at the ceiling. It was only 11:30 and she had the PLL Halloween Special that she had to go in for. She closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep before her phone rings. She reaches for it, "Hello?"

"Buttah" Shay smirks, "Why do you sound like you're still in bed when you should be up since I'm only a few minutes away from you" Shay's eyes open as she quickly sits up, totally forgetting that she was supposed to be riding with Ashley today.

"Ummm" She throws the covers off her then gets out of bed,

"You were still in bed, weren't you" _Yep._

"Not exactly" She walked to her closet to try and figure out what she wearing today. She picks a yellow strapless sundress and heels.

"Ugh, well can you turn off your alarm and unlock your door" Shay frowns before walking out of her closet and grabbing a baggy hoodie. She looks down at her and smiles a little, noticing that it was of Bianca's that she left over here a long time ago. _She's not getting this back anytime soon._ Since Bianca wouldn't come over anytime soon, Shay walked down the hallway towards her front door to unset her alarm.

"it's not like you're outside" Shay says before the doorbell ring, "Or you can be" She unlocks the door then opens it to see Ashley in a t-shirt, capris and converse. "Oh, you're dressing down" Ashley nods. _no heels._ Ashley narrows her eyes,

"So, you were still in bed?" Shay shrugs, "Buttah"

"Benzo, no." Ashley tilts her head, "Ok maybe. I'm tired" Shay whines. Ashley shakes her head while walking in before turning around quickly,

"Wait. Why are you tired?" Shay glances around the room to make sure nothing would give her away of happened last night. Ashley gasp, "You got some last night" Shay quickly shakes her head, "Yes you did." Ashley quickly went into the bedroom with Shay right behind, "Where is he?" She looks under the bed,

"Benzo" Shay is behind her, "he's not here" Ashley sits up pointing at her,

"Aha! So, you do admit he was here" Shay rolls her eyes but couldn't help the smile on her face. This is why she sees Ashley like a little sister to her. _Do I plead the fifth?_ "I knew it and I'm gonna kill him when I see him again" Shay walks in her closet getting her dress and then deciding on sandals to go with it instead of heels. "No more calling him. He's not worth it" Shay nods,

"Okay." She sets her dress on her bed with her sandals before walking to her bathroom, "I'm gonna take a shower real quick" Ashley nods,

"Yea because it straight up smells like sex in here" Shay laughs at her, "I feel gross, I'll be in the living room watching Tv" She says while walking out and putting her hair up in a bun. Shay shakes her head before closing her bathroom door and sliding off her hoodie. She turns the water on and then gets in. She washes her body then steps out doing her hair before putting her clothes on.

"Ready?" Shay says grabbing her purse and putting on her sunglasses. Ashley pouts,

"I should've known you would dress up. Making us all look bad." Shay giggles and then shrugs,

"I'm the future fashionista" Ashley giggles a little before they walk out the door. Shay locks her house up and sets the alarm before getting in Ashley's audi. They drive off with Ashley listening to Rihanna's station on Pandora.

"How long do you think this will be?" Ashley shrugs her shoulder,

"I'm not too sure. Do you wanna hit up the club later tonight so that you don't call Ryan again for a booty call" Shay giggles,

"And pass up a good booty call?" Ashley glares at her getting Shay to giggle, "Kidding but no. I think I'm gonna have a quiet night. I told you that I'm tired." Shay said as she frowns a little hearing the melody come on in the beginning of song. She looks at the screen to see 112 on it before sliding off and then the title of the song, 'Love you like I do'. _No fucking way!_

' _ **Tell me who's gonna look at you, And love you for the person you are'**_

"Oh my God. This is so old but so good. I love this song!" She says while turning up the volume. "You should dedicate this song to Ryan." Shay had to admit that was pretty good one but was also hit with the fact that this song could also be dedicated to her from Bianca. "Ha ha Ryan" She moves her head with the beat. Shay looks out the window and her mind goes to Bianca thinking of everything that the song was singing.

 **'** ** _How could you do it?_**

 ** _Baby, how could you (you did me wrong)_**

 ** _Treat me the way you did (you broke my heart)_**

 ** _And how could you leave me?_**

 ** _When you know i did (leave me by myself)_**

 ** _I did everything for you (girl, i did everything for you)_**

 ** _And you'll never find another man to love you the way that i did_**

 ** _Girl nobody... nobody..._**

 ** _Will love you just like me…'_**

Shay feels her eyes watering as she bites the inside of her cheeks remembering what Bianca said on the phone to her. ' **You'll find a guy that will make you just as happy as I did'** _._ Shay shakes her head. _No I won't._ Shay frowns as she hears Slim sing the last part and closes her eyes seeing Bianca in every thing that he was singing about.

 ** _'Aint nobody gonna do the things i did_**

 ** _Aint nobody gonna kiss the way i kiss_**

 ** _Aint nobody gonna spend the way i spend_**

 ** _Aint nobody gonna love you like i did_**

 ** _Aint nobody gonna be the fool for you_**

 ** _Aint nobody gonna open the doors for you_**

 ** _Aint nobody going through what i went through_**

 ** _Aint nobody gonna love you_**

 ** _Love you like i did...'_**

"Man I love that song. THat was the 90s" Shay nods her head as she discreetly wipes the tears from her eyes. She was so happy that she grabbed her sunglasses when she did. She sees the studio and was relieved because if she hears another fucking breakup song that reminded her of Bianca then she may just have a breakdown. Ashley pulls up and the song 'Stay' by Sam Smith comes on. _Hell no!_ Ashley parks the car and Shay quickly gets out of the car so she doesn't has to listen to anymore songs that make her think of Bianca.

"Do you think they'll have food since they love us so much?" Shay asks first to distract Ashley from questioning her. Ashley's eyes widen at the thought,

"I hope so. I'm hungry. Ryan didn't come back with food" Shay smiles glad that she succeeded in distracting Ashley. She loops her arm between hers before walking to the studio. They greet the security guards then continue in to see Marlene talking to Tyler about something. "Lover!" Tyler looks over with a smile before opening his arms for Ashley to run into them. They hug each other tight before he turns and gives Shay a hug,

"How's my favorite little liars doing today?" He smiles at them,

"Favorite huh" Troian says behind him with a smirk getting Tyler to smile scratching his head,

"Yea, you're included Troian" Troian shakes her head at him before giving him a hug. "All the liars are my favorite. I can't pick just one of you guys that I love the most" Ashley glares at him, "Minus Hannah since she's the other half of my ship" They giggle at him,

"Are you guys ready for the shoot?" Marlene asks as they nod. Marlene throws an arm around Shay, "Good. We're still waiting on Lucy and Sasha to get here. Once they arrive then we can get everyone a touch up and then start going from there" They nod again,

"Ooh is there any food?" Shay asks with a closed mouth smile trying to look innocent. Ashley's eyes widen along with Troian's while nodding her head.

"Yes. It's right over there. Go eat since they said you girls are getting too skinny as it is" They smile at her before giving her hug and then walking in the direction where she pointed to. _Thank God!_ Shay grabbed a muffin and a banana with some orange juice before walking over to the high table to stand and talk with Troian, Tyler, and Ashley. More and more people came like Janelle and Bryce which was a surprise to them that he was coming back to do the special. Sasha came and now they were just waiting for Lucy to come which wasn't really surprising. Shay just finished the last of her muffin when her eyes happen to roam over and see Yani talking to a brunette that seemed familiar to her. Shay furrows her eyebrows as her eyes went to the girl's backside for some strange reason. The girl was sideways before turning to talk to Bryce when he walked up. The brunette turned around as if she felt Shay's stare then makes eye contact with her. _Karma is a fucking bitch._ Shay's eyes widen as her mouth drops a little, they both freeze since it has been months like 8 months since they last seen each other and it wasn't like they ended on good terms either. Bianca flashes a quick small smile before turning around to saying something to Yani to excuse herself. Shay frowns as Bianca starts to walk away. _Hell no._ Shay goes to walk after her before feeling a hand on her arm stopping her,

"Where are you going?" Troian asks, curious where Shay is going.

"To the restroom" She pauses. _It might be longer._ "Then to the dressing room. I think I left one of my bracelets in there the last time we were here but was too busy to get around to getting it" Troian giggles at her causing Shay to smile back, taking a quick glance to keep Bianca in her sight. Shay had a habit of leaving things in her dressing room the last day they were filming and then not getting it back until they came back to work.

"Good thing it wasn't something you needed" Shay nodded, "See you in a bit" Shay smiled at her,

"Thanks Troian. Be back" She says before walking away in the direction that Bianca went. She smiled as she passed people. She sees Bianca walk around the corner before walking a little faster to catch up with her since there was no camera down this hall.

Bianca knew Shay was following and she could literally cuss herself out for putting herself in Shay's line of sight. She was doing so good until Yani walked over and pulled her to walk with him. She thought she was being careful by staying behind Lucy but that was a bad idea when Lucy was like five foot even. She mouthed the word 'fuck' as she tried to pick up speed when she hears the steps getting louder from her. She knew Shay was getting closer and prayed that she could make it around the corner where there was a camera in time. She knew this building like the back of her hand when they would sneak around to spend time with each. They knew where exactly the cameras so that they could get avoid getting caught. She only had a few more steps before she was pulled into a room and knew she was screwed. She heard the door lock and closed her eyes, not wanting to look around yet. Bianca took a deep breath then slowly exhaled and once she felt like she was under control she turned around to see Shay leaning against the door with her arms crossed and a smile playing on her mouth. Her head was tilted before her eyes ran down Bianca's body, admiring how she beautiful she looked today. Her eyes came up and locked on Bianca's, Bianca crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her. "What do you want Shay?" Shay raised an eyebrow and Bianca was now cussing herself out for asking that question when Shay bit her bottom lip with a smirk. Bianca glanced away with her mouth twitching up a little into a smile knowing that whatever Shay says, it was her fault since she left the door open for it,

"If I tell you, are you going to give it to me?" Bianca shook her head, "Because there are a bunch of things that I want" Bianca looks back at her, "And they all include you" Bianca was in for a fight this time and she was almost certain that she was going lose this one but she was going to put up a fight until the end. Shay smirks. _I'm so gonna win this battle._


	3. Chapter 3 - Smooth

AN: Thank you guys for your patience with this story and I finally got enough time to get another chapter out! So, here is the next chapter for this story. Hopefully you guys are enjoying it so far and continue to enjoy it. Please excuse the typos and errors as usual! Happy 4th of July for the Americans and stay safe!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL OR THE ACTORS.

Chapter 3 - Smooth

 _ **Flashback***_

 _ **"B! Wait up!" Shay says trying to catch up to Bianca who was walking extremely fast towards her front door. Shay caught up to her and turns her around, "you okay?" Bianca nods without saying anything, Shay looks over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching, "What's wrong baby?" She whispers just in case. Bianca shakes her head then motions to the door. Wanting her to unlock the door so she can pack her things and go. Shay unlocked it and opened the door letting her walk through, well more like run through the door. "Baby" Shay follows her to see that she is getting a bag out and putting her clothes in it, "Bianca?" She asks quietly, her heart was hurting as she sees her pack.**_

 _ **"I'm done Shay" Bianca says softly getting Shay to freeze. "I can't do this. You flirting with guys in front of me knowing we're together" Shay's eyes start to fill with watery confusion.**_

 _ **"What are you talking about? I was just putting on a show like I always do. You know that, B." Bianca shakes her head, "You said you would give me time".**_

 _ **"And I did Shay" Bianca snaps while looking at her, "I gave you so much time and you still haven't changed"**_

 _ **"I can't just change everything all at once, B" Shay says feeling frustrated as her anger rises by the second. "You said you would wait"**_

 _ **"I did wait and I'm not saying change everything all at once. Just the little things you can change. Like, maybe not flirt with other people in front of me or tell one of your friends that you are seeing someone and then later say it's a female but no" Bianca starts packing again, "that would require too much change, right?" Bianca pauses and looks at Shay for an answer. After a minute of silence, she zips her bag, "yea. That's what I thought" Shat shakes her head as she hears Bianca pull the suitcase off her bed,**_

 _ **"Why can't me loving you be enough right now?" Shay asks quietly,**_

 _ **"And why can't it be more?" Bianca asks while looking at her.**_

 _ **"But why now" Shay asks taking a step, "I love you. I'm in love with you. I only want you. I don't care about anyone but you"**_

 _ **"But you do. You care about everyone and they all come before me" Bianca says shaking her head as a snort comes out, "you put everyone before me. Your family, friends, appearance, PLL. Hell, even your fans." Bianca's eyes shimmer with tears, "I'm last compared to everyone else and I'm sick of it. I deserve more"**_

 _ **"I never said you didn't but you said you would give me time." Bianca runs a hand down her face,**_

 _ **"Stop bringing that up as your argument, Shay when I told you that I already did. You're not smooth." Shay glares at her, "Look, the least you could've done was say that you're seeing someone but you keep telling everyone you're single" Bianca argues,**_

 _ **"If I said I'm taken then we would have paparazzi at my door every night not giving us privacy." Shay says running a hand through her hair. "Then they would find out and my family would find out through the media. I wanna be the one to tell them"**_

 _ **"Tell them what?" Bianca interrupts her causing Shay to stop talking.**_

 _ **"Huh?"**_

 _ **"Tell them what?" Shay looks at her confused, "what would you tell your parents?" Shay friend a little still confused about what Bianca is asking,**_

 _ **"About us?"**_

 _ **"What about us?" Shay shakes her head still confused, "what would you say when they ask you if you're gay?" Shay moves her head back.**_ _What would I say_ _ **? "would you say you're gay?" Shay looks at her shaking her head,**_

 _ **"I'm not gay" Shay says,**_

 _ **"so I'm just a phase" Shay's eyes grew wide at her mistake.**_

 _ **"No! You are not a phase. I mean you're the only girl I want" Bianca's eyebrow raised, "but also the only person I want, man or female. My family just needs a little time" Bianca takes a deep breath looking at the ceiling, "they just need to see how amazing and perfect you are"**_

 _ **"You're not ready for this and I can't keep doing this" Bianca goes to move but Shay stops her.**_

 _ **"I am ready but only for you" Bianca shakes her head, "please believe me when I say I love you and wanna spend the rest of my life with you"**_

 _ **"It's hard to believe when you're not doing anything to work towards that. I-I can't do this. I'm sorry" Bianca says as she quickly pulls her luggage down the hall with Shay behind her,**_

 _ **"Stop running from us." Shay said get better Bianca to stop,**_

 _ **"I-I'm not. You are" Shay shakes her head, glaring at her,**_

 _ **"No you are." Bianca rolled her eyes.**_ _What are we, 5?_ _**"Fine, walk out, end us as always but I'm not letting you come back" Bianca raised an eyebrow,**_

 _ **"Me come back to you?" She questioned before nodding, "ok. I was hoping you would wanna be frie-"**_

 _ **"No. I can't be friends with someone that broke my heart" Shay said crossing her arms,**_

 _ **"I know that. I didn't mean right now Shay but maybe in the future. I miss our friendship" She shook her head,**_

 _ **"I don't want you to be in my life" Bianca stood there shock. "I wish I would've never met you." Bianca's mouth dropped before nodding,**_

 _ **"I'm sorry you feel that way because I'm beyond blessed that I've met you" Shay's eyes watered up as she feels her heart breaking again before running to Bianca who opened her arms,**_

 _ **"I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." Shay hugged her tight not wanting to let her go, "I just don't want you to go. I don't want this to be the end of us. Please stay with me. Please. I love you B. You're the only person in this world that I want. Don't do this to me" Shay sobbed as she pulled her in tighter. Bianca tried to gently sooth her but it wasn't working so she walked slowly to the couch and laid down on it with Shay on top, holding on to dear life. "A little more time. I promise, B. Please please don't do this to us" she whispered softly as Bianca tried fight back tears. She didn't want this but her heart had about enough with Shay not changing. She wanted her to change but she can't force her to and that's what it comes to. Shay doesn't want to change and she understands but that doesn't mean she has to put up with it. She rubs Shay's back and knows that she won't ever find a person like her. That has the connection that her and Shay have. She just has to stay strong and if it's meant to be then they'll find each other again and hopefully make it work out better than all of the other times.**_

 _ **Flashback ends***_

"Move Shay" Shay tilts her head with a smirk, "Shay just let me out" She glances away with her eyebrows drawn together but a smirk on her face, "This can be considered kidnapping"

"Dramatic much?" Bianca rolls her eyes, "But we are on set of PLL so drama does play a role in it" Bianca looks towards the door then back on Shay. "You know, I'm not holding you against your will. So, if you wanna leave then you can. I'm not forcing you to stay." In a way, Shay was though and she knew it. Bianca also knew as soon as she got close enough, Shay was going to pull her in for a kiss and then she would be screwed. She could be strong at times but when Shay kisses her, her whole resolve would crumble to the ground. Bianca sighed,

"Stop playing games, Shannon" Shay mocking cringed,

"Oooh the full first name. Damn. I'm in trouble now" Bianca nods her head, "Except you make it sound so sexy when you say it that it makes it all worth the trouble that I'm gonna get into with you" Bianca fights the smirk that trying to appear on her face and that was a very hard feat in itself. _And you're gonna love it too!_ Shay smiled at her,

"Smooth" Shay shrugged her shoulders,

"And sexy too. Remember, One of the most sexiest women in the world right here" Bianca tried really hard but her smile came through. No matter how much time passes through them, Bianca can always find herself being charmed by Shay and vice versa. "Don't worry, I think you're one of the most sexiest women in the world too." Bianca could feel a blush coming up her neck and seeing the grin widen on Shay's face lets her know that she sees it too. _Got her._ Bianca bit her lip to get her focus,

"Let me out, Shay" Shay nodded while moving a little to the side,

"Go ahead." Bianca narrowed her eyes playfully, "I'm comfortable with staying in here" Bianca shakes her head,

"Shay" She rose her eyebrows to let her know she was paying attention, "You're not staying here when you have to film and answer questions" She glanced away puckering her lips causing Bianca's gaze to go to them before flicking them back up to see Shay's eyes sparkling with amusement. "What?" She shook her head,

"Nothing, B but they haven't called me yet so... I don't need to go anywhere" Bianca took a deep breath before looking around trying to figure out what to do. "You can leave whenever you want. I'm not forcing you to be here with me" Bianca held out her hand,

"You're standing in the way, Shay" Shay looked appalled, as she looked at the door behind her and then back at Bianca,

"Are you calling me fat?" Bianca couldn't help it as she laughed getting Shay to giggle as well.

"Only you would come up with that" Bianca shook her head, "okay, if I choose to leave you're going to let me, right?" Shay took a minute, "Shay"

"Call me babygirl" Bianca giggled as Shay licked her lips,

"Really?" She nodded, "And you'll let me go" Shay paused for a second. When Bianca raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that had a bit of attitude, that was all it took for Shay to give in. _Damn._ Shay bit her lip and while nodding, "Ok babygirl". _Oh fuck me._ "Shay"

"Go ahead, baby" Bianca paused just looking at her for a second before slowly walking to her. Shay smirked as her eyes trailed down her body slowly, making Bianca's body temperature rise and her heart race.

"you can do this, b" she mumbled to herself. She was getting closer and closer and she felt that her clothes were slowly being burned off her body from Shay's gaze. "Almost there" She was only a few steps away from her before Shay crossed her arms over her chest causing her to hesitate. _Too easy._ Shay smirked widen making Bianca roll her eyes, feeling silly. "Confidence". She now stood right next to Shay and waited for her to make a move but she didn't. Shay raised an eyebrow,

"Having second thoughts?" Bianca playfully glared at her,

"No. Have a good one, Shay" Bianca smiled then went to opened the door thinking that she was good to go. _Wrong_. Shay stood right behind her with her hand on the door, keeping it from opening before she turned Bianca around to face her and pressing her body into her. Her breath hitched then her body froze as she felt Shay's body against hers and it's been so long since she felt Shay against her. Shay leaned in holding eye contact with her then glanced at her lips,

"You're lying" She whispered to her. Bianca was going to push her away or at least she believed she was going to push her away but once Shay's lips touched hers, all thoughts vanished. _Soft as I remembered._ Shay's free hand came up to be placed just around the edge of Bianca's jaw with her thumb on her cheek. She tilted her head as her lips part to deepen the kiss which Bianca granted her access to as she parted hers as well. Shay's tongue slowly, slides against hers making them both moan at the taste of each other and getting reacquainted with one another. Shay was in no hurry as she kissed Bianca, not caring about anyone beside the one who has her heart and will always have her heart. She tilted her head up as her lips close around Bianca's bottom lip slightly tugging on it as she softly bit down on her earning a moan of appreciation come from her. Bianca's hands move to Shay's hips, pulling her closer before Shay trailed her lips down her jaw to her pulse point. Her hands gripped tighter on her hips when she felt Shay suck lightly on her pulse point then scraping her teeth along it. _God I love her._

"Babygirl" Bianca groaned causing Shay to moan and suck harder on her pulse point, "Fuck baby" Bianca whimpered and Shay couldn't help herself as she pressed harder into Bianca and moved her hand from off the door to Bianca's breast. "Shay!" She gasped as she squeezed her breast then moved lower to her hip then her thigh to hook around her waist.

" _Shay Mitchell, you are wanted on set in five."_ The voice on intercom called over their head, " _Shay Mitchell, you are wanted on set in five"._ Shay groaned as she felt B's hands no longer pulling but pushing her. Shay reluctantly pulled away but stayed close as their eyes connected with each other.

"I should go" Bianca said, as she cussed herself out in her head for letting that happen but also wanting it to continue. _You don't want to though._ Shay smiled softly at her getting her to as well as they rubbed noses together, something that they used to do when they were together.

"You should come over tonight" Bianca laughed softly,

"You have a boyfriend" Shay shook her head,

"Uh uh. I'm single and ready to try again with you, if you let me" Bianca took a deep breath. "Please come over" Shay asked softly to her, trying to keep them in this bubble that they are in since Bianca is pushing her away. Bianca stayed quiet for a second, trying to decide what to do.

" _Shay, you are wanted on set in one"_ Shay rolled her eyes along with her dropping her head causing Bianca to giggle at her theatrics as always. She would always do this whenever they were together and if Bianca could, she would stop reminding herself of when her and Shay were together. " _Shay, you are wanted on set in one"._

"You need to go" her head popped up to look at her with a smirk playing on her lips,

"Only if you agree to come over tonight" Bianca shook her head, "Then I'm staying right here until you agree." An eyebrow raised as if to question her. _So sexy._

"You're lying" Shay shook her head, "Shay you're gonna get in trouble" She shrugged her shoulders, "You can't be serious right now" She nodded, "Shay"

" _Shay, please come to set immediately."_ Bianca's eyes widen when Shay doesn't budge, " _Shay, you are wanted on set immediately."_

"So are you agreeing or not" She asks with a smirk,

"Shay" She raised her eyebrows, "Oh my God" Bianca looked up with a smile shaking her head before eyes slowly close, "Fine." _Yes!_ She opens her eyes to look at Shay, "I'll come over tonight"

"And stay the night?" Shay smiled at her and Bianca couldn't believe that she was going to agree to this but seeing Shay's eyes twinkling with excitement was all it took for her to say yes.

"Yes" Shay gave her kiss keeping her lips on her as long as possible before the voice came on the intercom again. _HELL YES!_

" _Shay, you are wanted on set immediately"_ Bianca giggled pushing her away,

"You better go or I won't come" Shay nodded, stepping back from her to give them space. Bianca opened the door biting her lip with a smile,

"Yes ma'am" Shay stepped out only to stop and turn around, "You might wanna put something on that hickey you got there" Bianca's eyes widen and her hand quickly coming to her neck,

"Shay!" She exclaimed as Shay gave her cocky smirk,

"I couldn't help myself" Bianca playfully glared at her, "Later babe" She blew her a kiss before walking down the hall with a skip to her step. _Thank you!_ She looked up at the ceiling with a grin and continued to the area that they were shooting. Her girl was coming back to her place and she would do all she can to keep her this time, she was ready. She'll start changing to keep Bianca and build her confidence and courage to tell her parents. She was gonna do it this time and nothing was going to stop her.

"Where were you Shay" Shay smiled at Lucy trying to remember what she told Troian earlier,

"Ummm the restroom" She said as Lucy looked at her in worry,

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Shay nodded as she took a seat,

"Relax, Lucy. She was also in the dressing room. Did you find your bracelet?" Troian asked with a smirk. _Oh, that's the other thing I said._ Shay shook her head with a half smile,

"No luck. I need to clean my place then" She shrugged her shoulders up,

"I say since Ryan was there" Shay glared at Ashley getting the other two to widen their eyes, "Oh my bad. I meant th-"

"You let him come back" Shay rolled her eyes. _Oh fuck me!_

"It was a one time deal besides" She said with a smile that she was trying hard to fight, "I have my eye on someone else" All of them leaned forward with their eyes wide with interest,

"Who?" Shay shrugged her shoulders as she sees Bianca from the corner of her eye walk to her set to film her questions. "You're not gonna say who, really?" Ashley asks with disbelief in her eyes,

"I gotta get'em on a date first" Shay said with a mysterious smile as her eyes connect with Bianca for a second before glancing away. "Then, when I'm ready I'll let you guys know if we decide to take it further or not" The girls nodded but Ashley still had a pout,

"I call dibs on knowing first then" She said getting the girls to giggle before Shay agreed.

"Deal. Let's do this Q&A for our fans" They nodded before they let the director know they were ready. Everything went through great but Shay was ready to leave and be with Bianca. She knows that they need to talk through things first before anything else but she can't help but think of what is going to happen when they end their talk for the night and end up in bed together. _Please let that happen._ Throughout the Q &A, she was talkative and gave her opinion on some things while not giving away too much. There was a question asking who she missed and she was tempted to say Maya but since she was going to have Bianca tonight she decided against it. _Having the real thing is way better._ Afterwards, Ashley was still trying to get her to come out with them, "No Benzo".

"Oh come on, Buttah. Please please please please" She whined getting Shay to roll her eyes.

"I'm tired and I just want a quiet night." Shay says with a sheepish smile, Ashley pouted. _You baby._ "Why not tomorrow?" She asks wanting Ashley to be in a better tomorrow, "Just not tonight" Ashley nodded,

"Fine but you promise Ryan isn't coming over, right" Shay nodded and then put her hand over heart with the other one holding up two fingers,

"I promise. Never again" Ashley smiled at her,

"Good. Have a good night" As she pulled to a stop in front of her house.

"Thank you. You too" Shay gave her a hug then walked to her door with excitement, knowing that she was minutes closer of being with Bianca again. She waved to Ashley before walking inside, she quickly locks her door and starts cleaning up her house. She then went and took a shower to get ready for Bianca. _Tonight has to be perfect._ She got out and pulled on a off the shoulder sweatshirt and yoga pants that came to her calves knowing Bianca was going to be dressed down. She had to make it look like she not trying too hard and look like she's not too confident about having Bianca in her house again. She looked at herself in the mirror before hearing the doorbell go off, "Ok. You can do this, Shay." She took a deep breath then walked to the door with her heart beating a thousand miles a hour. She licked her lips before unlocking the door to see the person that she was not wanting to see at the moment,

"Hey babe" Ryan smiled at her, "I brought wine and movies for tonight". _Oh fuck me._ A flash of light caugher her attention as she looked over his shoulder to see an unfamiliar car pull up in her driveway before feeling her phone vibrate in hier hand, **I thought you guys weren't together. - B.** Shay's eyes grew wide before looking at the car realizing that it was Bianca's rental then looked back at Ryan. _Oh double fuck me!_ How does get Ryan off her property and smooth things over with Bianca as quickly as possible now?


	4. Chapter 4 - Wait

AN: So, I updated this story a little earlier but that's because classes are winding down. I also looked on Bianca's instagram and I did not know she played video games. Love her! Anyways, here is the next chapter to this story that I feel is very different than my other stories. Probably because I'm trying to do the slow burn and angst thing but any ways. Please enjoy and be patient. Also, thank you for the reviews and please excuse my typos and errors. :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE ACTORS AT ALL.

Chapter 4 - Wait

 _ ***Flashback**_

 _ **Shay was relaxed and at peace as she wrapped her arms around Bianca while watching her girl play Grand Theft Auto. Not exactly what she had in mind for tonight but loved it never the less. It didn't take much for Shay to convince Bianca to stay in rather than go out considering the fact that Bianca was very busy lately, bouncing from set to set and she was very tired when she came home. She was happy for her girl and happy that she was doing all these projects but she still missed her on PLL. She especially missed her this week while B was out of town and had to wait for this moment for them to be together again, "I missed you" Shay whispered in her ear,**_

" _ **I missed you too baby" turned her head to kiss her lips before putting her focus back on the game, "But it's good since we're back together right?" She said, as she robbed a place. Shay giggled and tighten her hold on her,**_

" _ **Yea." They had broken up again during the beginning of filming season 2 of PLL, well Bianca broke up with her again and for good reason too. Shay was acting like she was single and went on a date to show that she was single and into guys.**_ _Me being a dumbass._ _**So, when B ended it, Shay was having a hard time being on set with her and sharing kisses with her when before it was effortless. This time when they filmed a couple of scenes, she would go into kiss B when B wasn't expecting it making it look awkward a couple of times which wasn't them. Those few awkward kisses they shared was unbearable and had Shay feeling like a complete idiot while second guessing herself.**_ _Dork too._ _**Bianca would try and make things less comfortable but it didn't help at all on Shay side of things at least. So what does Shay do? Corner Bianca, flirt with her, and kissed her into submission.**_ _It took longer than expect but it was worth the wait._

" _ **You bored babe?" Bianca asks, knocking her out of her thoughts. Shay shook her head thinking how can she be bored with Bianca in bed. Being that B was too tired to come over, Shay came over to her place to spend the night.**_ _Or a couple._ _**So, here they were in Bianca's bed with Bianca in between her legs in a pair of sweatpants, socks, and a tank on. With her back on Shay's front and Shay only wearing a pair of cheeky's and a tight t-shirt since she was hot. She would've loved to have been naked but Bianca need to focus on her game in order to make it to the next chapter of the game since she was playing story mode. Although, every once in awhile Bianca would rub her thigh just to make sure she was there or whenever she beat a level she would turn and give her a kiss or ask if she wanted to do something else which Shay shook her head no.**_

" _ **Never" She said, putting her chin on her shoulder then glanced down at Bianca's fingers that were nimbly moving over the controls.**_ _Horny? Yes!_ _ **Just thinking about how those same fingers play with her body, bringing her more pleasure than she could dream of. "You look sexy when you play" Bianca chuckled, "you do. I'm diggin' the gamer glasses" Bianca shook her head,**_

" _ **Damnit" She whispered when her guy got shot making Shay giggle, "Not funny, babe but these glasses make me play better when I'm tired"**_

" _ **You are such a nerd" Bianca snort,**_

" _ **Well, you still think I look sexy so you're diggin' my se- fuck yea!" She said as she got in a cop car on the game, "Fuck the po-po" She said making Shay laugh,**_

" _ **So this is where all your badassness comes in at when playing all of those characters" Bianca laughed,**_

" _ **Wait, what?"**_

" _ **Almost all those characters you play have a bad-ass in them. Kendra from Buffy?" Bianca glanced away and then nodded,**_

" _ **Okay one character"**_

" _ **What about Nikki from Save the Last Dance" She starts to smile, "Emily from Vampire Diaries" Bianca nodded her head, "And you're about to be in Teen wolf so you're gon-"**_

" _ **Ok ok ok. What can I say? I'm a bad-ass mother fucker!" Shay shook her head,**_

" _ **It's fun being bad. Besides, it's not like I can do this in real life" As she drove on the sidewalk with the police sirens on, "since I would end up in jail and I don't know if I can last in jail baby" Shay frowned at her, not believing that for a second. "What? I'm soft like Charmin" Shay laughed,**_

" _ **Bullshit" Bianca laughed as she got out the police car and into another car.**_

" _ **Maybe, maybe not. We shall never know because I don't end up going there anytime soon. Unless you would agree to be my prison wife" She turns and wiggles her eyebrows at her,**_

" _ **Oh but of course I would love to be prison wife and enjoy the fresh air but send naked pictures to my baby" B bites her lips,**_

" _ **what about strip when you come to visit me" Shay brushes her fingers along her cheek,**_

" _ **Only for you" She then kisses her lips, "You're crashing"**_

" _ **Huh" Shay points to the screen getting B to look at the screen and then swerve her car to the road again. "thanks babe" She shoots at a person as she drove, "Are you bored baby? Because if you are, we can do something else" Shay kissed her cheek,**_

" _ **No. It's actually fun watching you play this. You're really good" Her hands sliding up Bianca's tank to touch her skin, "and it's sexy too" Bianca chuckled,**_

" _ **Thanks babe" She moved to give Shay a kiss on the lips then again before putting her focus back on the game yet again.**_

" _ **But I am thirsty" Bianca sat up to let Shay out, "Do you want anything?" Bianca nodded turning towards her,**_

" _ **Can you bring me a coke please?" Shay nodded, as she turned out the door, "Thank you babygirl" Shay paused to look at her and sees her smirking at her, knowing exactly what that nickname does to her. She blows her a kiss, "Hurry back, I'm getting cold" She winks and then puts her focus back on the game.**_ _Man I love her_ _ **. Shay runs into the kitchen and gets two cokes for them both before heading back to the room. She puts the drinks on the nightstand before climbing back into bed, getting in Bianca's way. "Baby I can't see" Shay smirked moving to the side so B can see before sitting in her lap and laying forward so that her ass was in the air. Bianca's eyes goes straight to her ass that was sitting on top of her as Shay straddled her. "Damn" She whispers as she looks up to see her character getting shot at by some guys, "fuck" she moves him but her eyes goes back to Shay's ass then back to the game. She wanted to play the game but she wanted to play with Shay more. She quickly moved her character to safety before moving to the next chapter in the game. It was loading as Bianca put one hand behind her head as her eyes narrowed in on Shay's ass while her other hand that was holding her controller, lightly tapped the bed. Shay then popped it making B chuckled, "you're evil"**_

" _ **What baby" Shay looked back at her to see B's eyes on her ass before looking at hers. "I'm just watching you play so keep playing" B laughed softly,**_

" _ **Right, I can't concentrate with you on top of me" her hand coming from behind her head to grab Shay's ass softly making Shay moan a little,**_

" _ **You can keep playing if you want" B nodded,**_

" _ **Yea but I think you should play too" letting her fingers go under her cheekys,**_

" _ **Me too. I wanna play a game"**_

" _ **What game?" Her mind clearly on Shay and not the game anymore. "Six-"**_

" _ **You gonna let me pick" She nodded, "Let's make a bet, if I win you have to do anything I say and if you win I have to do anything you say" She nodded again,**_

" _ **I can do that" She whispered licking her lips as she drops her other remote and brings her thumb to her slit to rub but Shay quickly got up making B confused, "What?"**_

" _ **We're gonna play MJ dance experience on the Wii" Shay smiled making B pout a little,**_

" _ **That requires me getting up and moving babe" Shay giggled at her, "And I don't wanna do that" She whined.**_

" _ **It's only three songs and this is replacing my workout sooooo" B just looks at her slightly shaking her head, "Come on, you win then anything you want me to do" Shay walks over,**_

" _ **Anything" Shay leans close,**_

" _ **Anything you want" brushing her lips for a second then pulling away with a smile. Bianca huffs playfully,**_

" _ **I was supposed to be relaxing and you making me get up and work out" She grumbled getting Shay to laugh, "Put pants on. There's gonna be no cheating" Shay nodded as she put on a pair of shorts and rolled them up.**_

" _ **I'm still gonna win"**_

" _ **You know what, just because you took dance when you were younger doesn't mean that's gonna help you with this." Shay shrugged her shoulders,**_

" _ **Nope but I bet I'll still be the better dancer" Bianca smirked, "You ready?"**_

" _ **You're on" Bianca got up, "But when I'm done, that ass is mine" Pecking her lips,**_

" _ **Deal" Bianca smacked it, "B" she shrugged her shoulders,**_

" _ **Bad, first"**_

 _ **Flashback end***_

 _Fuck this is bad! Shay_ looked back and forth between the two trying to decide who she should go to first. She could stay to talk to Ryan first and risk Bianca leaving or…. Her eyes landed behind Ryan to see Bianca still sitting there in the driveway. Yea, she wasn't going to risk Bianca leaving in order to talk to Ryan. Ryan's smile faltered a little, "Babe" Her eyes come back to him, "Why are-" Shay held up a finger,

"Hold that thought" She closed the door and headed to the car. She walked to the passenger side and knocked on the window, "Unlock" She didn't hear anything so she figured maybe it was already unlock as she pulled on the handle but quickly found it wasn't. "Please" nothing, "B, please open" She hears the door unlock and said a silent thank you before opening the door, quickly getting in making Ryan just stand there dumbfounded. "Ba-"

"Don't baby me Shay" Shay sighs looking up at the ceiling,

"But it's not my fault" Shay whined a little before turning her head to look at Bianca. _Damn you Ryan!_ "I can exp-"

"I'll ask the questions and I want the truth Shay cause if you don't then I'm gone. Got it" Shay closed her mouth and nodded, "I thought you said you guys were done"

"We are" Shay reached out for her hand but Bianca pulled it away from her. "I promise we are. We broke up months ago" She looked at Bianca who has yet looked at her,

"Then why is he here" Shay shrugged her shoulders,

"I don't know" Bianca looked over at her and narrowed her eyes. Shay looked away

"Were you guys really done?" Shay nodded her head, "when did you guys break up?"

"I told you a couple of months ago."

"Really" Shay nodded, "Why?" Shay glanced away, "don't you dare try to tell me a lie"

"I'm not. I was just seeing if he was gonna leave but he's still standing there looking dumb" she pointed at him but Bianca narrow her eyes, "Ok ok. We broke up because he cheated on me. He cheated on me because he thought I was messing around with other people but I wasn't since you weren't talking to me" She said, trying to lighten things up but Bianca just narrowed her eyes getting Shay to smile sheepishly, "not saying that you didn't have a good enough reason for that" Bianca rolled her eyes,

"Okay" Bianca nodded. Shay looked relieved, "when's the last time you saw him?" _Oh shit!_ Shay looked everywhere but Bianca and she knew that it must have been soon. "Shay" Shay tilted her head but still wouldn't look at her. Bianca softened her approach, "baby girl" Shay's eyes instantly went on Bianca, "we have to do this in order to move forward" she leans close to Shay getting her eyes to widen. _Forward!_ "so, be truthful. I won't get upset" _Oh no._ Shay bit her cheek in thought because she knows that was the exact opposite of how she was going to react. Bianca leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips. _Truth serum._

"Last night" she whispered and Bianca's eyes widen,

"Are you serious?!" Shay held her hands up and shrugged, "Get outta my car and go fix things with Ryan" Shay smirked.

"Technically it's not your car" Bianca snorted.

"Really Shay" Shay shakes her head at her fail attempt to charm Bianca. "Way to act your age,now get out" Bianca says looking out.

"Can I just explain everything" Bianca shook her head,

"Explain what? You tripped and fell on his dick" Shay purses her lips and shakes her head,

"Not sure but I was drunk so it could be a possibility" Bianca glares at her, "Ok ok, I-I wasn't really thinking and I was lonely and" Bianca glared at her, "and that is no excuse baby. Whatsoever" Shay said, "I'm sor-"

"Stop" Shay stops almost immediately as she takes in Bianca. "I don't wanna hear anymore lies" Shay shakes her head,

"No more lies. I'm telling the truth. I promise" Shay held her hands up, "Please, just hear me out and I promise if you want to leave then I won't stop you" Bianca sucks her teeth, "please baby" Bianca took a minute then nodded. "Let me get him to leave and we'll talk inside, is that okay?" Bianca takes a deep breath before nodding again, "Thank you" as she got out the car and ran to Ryan.

"Whose that?"

"None of your business but you need to leave now" he frowned and then shook his head, "look, I don't even know why you're here right now"

"What are you talking about? I told you this morning I'll be back tonight" he said holding out his hand,

"What? You told me? I didn't agree that you could come back" Shay said then glanced over his shoulder to see Bianca still there.

"You said okay." Shay shook her head.

"No I didn't. Look, can you just go and I will meet you for lunch tomorrow to discuss everything. I'm tired and don't wanna do this tonight" He glared at her, "If you really love me like you say, you would leave and give me some time to figure everything out" _Man, I can't believe I said that shit._ Shay had to cover her mouth to make sure she doesn't laugh at herself.

"Ok. I'll call you in the morning where to meet" She nodded, "love you"

"You too" She smiled at him as he walked away to his truck. He drove off as she stood there, holding her breath and waited for B to get out the car. The car door opens and out steps B, as Shay releases the breath that she was holding. _Thank you God._ B closes the door and walks up to the driveway and to her, "Thank you" B looked at her with a small smile before continuing in. _I can do this._ She closes the door and sets the alarm as they walk into the living room to sit on the couch with space between them so they don't suffocate each other. The evening not starting out like she wanted to or how she thought it would, "Ok, about earlier I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to be here" She says as she turns to put her legs on the couch in Indian style. "And last night I was really really drunk and didn't even remember anything about calling him up and having sex with him" Bianca looks at the blank TV screen, "Baby"

"I can't do this" Shay shakes her head, "Not again"

"I know I know and I promise it won't be like last time" Bianca gave a little chuckle but still shook her head,

"Shay, you always say that" She looks at her, "and maybe you don't mean it but that's exactly what happens." Shay furrows her eyebrows, "You say wait and we wait" Bobbing her head when she says wait, "and wait and wait and wait some more and nothing changes" She shakes her head, "And I refuse to do that this time".

"I get that. I do" Shay moves closer as Bianca breaks eye contact with her.

"I'm not sure you do". Shay grabs her hand,

"B, I know I caused you a lot of pain. A lot but I'm not gonna do that this time" Shay takes her gently by the chin to raise her gaze to meet hers. "I promise"

"I'm sorry" Shay gives her a confused smile, "I'm seeing someone" Shay's smile drops along with her hand and mouth. _This can't be happening._ "Shay, I don't wanna hurt you" Shay looks away with tears in her eyes.

"B this hurts tho" She whispers as she feels her chest tightening.

"I know and I'm so sorry, babygirl" Shay shakes her head but Bianca pulls her in before wrapping her arms around her and holding her. "I'm so sorry". As tears ran down both of their faces while pain surrounds them,

"B" She held on tight to her as her body begins to shake,

"I'm so sorry, baby" B kept whispering it over and over again. She never wanted to cause Shay pain but yet that is what she was doing. Shay didn't know how long B held her for and whispered how sorry she was in her ear. She couldn't even count the number of kisses she felt on her head from Bianca or how long she rubbed her back and arms to comfort her. She knows B was trying to make it better but it still hurt. Hurt that the one person she was in love with was moving on and she didn't know if she could ever get her back. _Fuck._ The one thing that stuck in her head was the fact that it was all her fault, she had no one to blame but herself to let the love of her life walk away because she was too afraid about what others would think. _Fucking dumbass._ She didn't know how long she let Bianca hold her for but it was a long enough time for her cries to settle down and her tears to stop falling. Even after they both had calmed down, they still held each other wishing things were different. Shay took a deep breath and wished she could stay in her love's arms but knew that she no longer had that right anymore. "You okay babygirl" She whispered softly to her. _God I'm gonna miss this._ She took another deep breath before nodding and sitting up slowly, letting their arms fall from each other but immediately missing the warmth from them, too.

"Yea" She wiped at her face to dry her tears. She didn't look at her, not wanting to cry all over again at the fact that she lost her. Bianca opened her mouth then closed it a few times before speaking,

"Maybe this is what's best" Shay nodded, as they sat in silence again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bianca smiled,

"Of course" shay took a deep breath,

"How long.. ahem.. have you guys been... together" She whispered softly. Bianca licks her lips,

"Shay" Shay stopped her,

"Please, B. How long?" There was a pause as Bianca closed her eyes before exhaling the breath she took,

"A couple of months. It do-"

"Damn" Shay whispers. If only she did something, right after her and Ryan broke up. _I waited too long!_ She could've been back with Bianca if she would've just stopped thinking about everyone's feelings towards her. She could've been in bed with her right now if she just followed her heart. _Got Damnit!_ She was furious at herself. She looks up and blinks back the tears that we're starting to form again. "I can't believe it"

"That I would find someone. What you want me to do?" Bianca asked, a little nervous with the way Shay was acting. Shay shook her head and not wanting to voice her answer out loud because this is definitely what she wanted. _Still wait for me._ "You wanted me to wait forever for you?" Shay shakes her head.

"No but" she takes a minute trying not to focus on her heart that was still breaking at the moment. "Maybe a little longer" Once again silence engulfed them before B spoke up trying to be positive.

"Look, maybe it was fate for Ryan to show up on your door tonight" Shay shakes her head.

"No. It wasn't" Bianca stays quiet for a minute. "Do I know them? Is it a guy? A girl?" Bianca shook her head.

"Shay" Shay nodded,

"Sorry. You don't have to answer that" She looked at her for the first time since Bianca told her she was seeing someone and she wished she hadn't because this beautiful person in front of her was the only person she could possibly want. _And now she off limits._ Bianca nodded,

"Thanks I thi-" Shay couldn't help herself as she reached over and softly kissed her lips with her hand on her cheek. Bianca didn't pull as their lips stayed touching before they started moving slowly against each other. Bianca knew this was wrong but couldn't help herself as she kissed back. Shay ends it by pulling away but their noses stayed touching as they try to control their breathing and hearts that was racing.

"I just had do that one more time" She whispers nuzzling her nose with hers, "I would say I'm sorry but I'm not" She smiled a little getting Bianca to let out a little laugh, "I'm happy you found someone to make you happy" She pecked her lips lightly then pulled back to look at her. Their gazes locked on each other, "Although I wish it was me. Can we still be friends?" she rubbed her thumb against her cheek as Bianca smiled,

"I liked that" Shay smiled at her then dropped her hand away. Bianca wanted to reach out to grab it and hold it up there but she refrained herself from doing it,

"Do you want to stay over" She asked running a hand through her hair. Bianca bit her lip and tilted her head, "Sorry it's just really late outside and I don't want you out by yourself. You can stay in one of the guest rooms? I promise I won't sneak in" Getting them both to giggle. "But only if you want to stay. If you don't, I'm fine with that too. It's entirely up to you" Bianca nodded,

"I'll stay" Shay smiled big, "in one of the guest rooms though" They both laughed softly again.

"You comfortable in your sweats" Shay teased her,

"Yea I am thanks for asking" Bianca stood up, "lead the way, beautiful" Shay blushed then stood up, reaching for her hand that Bianca gladly took and walked to one of the guest rooms.

"Here you go" Bianca squeezed her hand and went to move inside before Shay pulled her back, landing one more kiss on her lips. "B, I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you as long as possible and as soon as whoever messes up. I promise" She said boring her gaze into B and letting her feel the fire and determination coming from them, "I'm gonna make you mine again and this time I'm not letting go." They stood there for a minute, letting Shay's words hang in the air before B nodded,

"Good night, Shay" She smiled at her,

"Night baby" Shay closed the door and walked to her room, taking off her pants and sliding on a pair of cheekys instead. She climbed into bed and lying on her back taking deep breaths as she knew Bianca was under the same roof but still far away. "I hope I can do this" She whispered before closing her eyes, hoping sleep comes quickly. She didn't know why but for some reason she thought she heard something as she opened her eyes and looked at her door slowly creeping open before Bianca head pops out,

"Shay" She whispered, "You up?" She didn't want to wake her if she wasn't.

"Yea" she whispered and smiled when she heard her release a sigh, "What's up" Bianca stepped in still wearing her sweat pants but not her hoodie or shirt,

"I know we're going to be friends and everything but" Bianca pushed her hair back, "I just wanna hold you for tonight" _Oh Thank you!_ "But only if you want me too." Shay nodded as she drew back the covers,

"I would like that" B quickly walked over and then pulled her sweats down before climbing into bed behind her. Her arm wrapping around as she moved forward so that her front was pushed fully against her back. Shay reaches for her fingers, entwining them together before moving them under her sweatshirt so that they were pressed to her breasts. She heard Bianca take a deep breath and pull her close as their legs tangled against each other. They knew they were asking for pain but they couldn't let this one moment slip past as they both enveloped in each other's warmth and loving the feel of each other. "I missed you"

"I missed you too baby" She whispers softly to her, pulling her closer.

"I was serious about waiting, B" Bianca nuzzled her neck, "I'm not going to give up on us not when I know we're meant to be"

"You sure about that" Shay nodded,

"I am. I'm gonna do right by you this time. I'll be waiting right here for you" Bianca smiled, "You have my heart and no one can take that away from you" Bianca kissed her neck,

"I love you babygirl" She whispered, holding the girl that she loves so much but has caused her so much pain. She was so close into giving into her earlier but Shay still needed to work through some things to make sure it works out this time. She was nervous because if Shay was this determined to make it happen, then most likely when she finally gets herself together there was no way she would turn her away.

"I love you too" Shay whispered back as she pulled B as close to her making sure she remembers this because it's going to be a long time before they do this again. _But next time it's going to be naked._ She smiles as both of their eyes close, with hope rising in them as they feel as though if it happens and they do get together again then they'll finally get it right. _It's my time to wait for you._


	5. Chapter 5 - Meet

AN: Here is the next chapter for this one. I was torn between this one and another one but I figured the other one can be next. Please enjoy! Thank you for your patience and have a wonderful night. Please excuses the errors and typos in the story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL

Chapter 5 - Meet

 _ **Flashback***_

 _ **Shay unlocked the front door to Bianca's house and quietly opened it as alluring aroma hit her nose. She smiled at the thought of Bianca cooking since she was hungry and the food smelled amazing as usual which was definitely a plus. She quietly locked the door and moved towards the kitchen before hearing soft music coming from her speakers. Bianca was in her own world while looking in peace as she cooked and mixed things together. Shay's eyes ran over her girl as she wore a pair of sweats as usual, a long sleeve shirt with her uggs.**_ _Low body temperature but still sexy._ _ **She smiled then quickly and quietly went to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. She slipped on her boxers and a tank before going back to the kitchen to see Bianca oblivious to Shay being there. She smirked before sneaking over to the Ipod touch and going to the one song that was going to make Biana roll her eyes but Shay laugh at her.**_ _There it is._ _ **The beat dropped and Bianca instantly stopped dancing, "Shay" Shay giggled,**_

' _ **You can do it put your back into it. I can do it put your ass into it'**_

 _ **Bianca turned and glared playfully at her getting her to laugh loudly at her. "Put your back into it, put your ass into it" Shay rapped while grinning at her girl. Bianca shook her head,**_

" _ **You never ever, ever ever ever touch a black woman's radio" Quoting Chris Tucker from Rush Hour. Shay just shrugged as she came over and wrapped her arms around her girl,**_

" _ **Come on baby dance for me. I wanna see the dance that Nikki did in save the last dance" Bianca rolled her eyes still shaking her head, "Please. You looked so sexy when you did it." She kisses her neck, "and the food looks amazing as always" Kissing her cheek, "And you look amazing as always" Kissing her other cheek, "Ppleaseeeeeeeeeeee" Shay whined getting B to giggle.**_

" _ **Fine I'll do it after we eat" Shay jumped back, ran in place while punching her arms in the air. Bianca laughed at her girl before turning and grabbing their plates, "Table, babygirl" Shay beamed,**_

" _ **Yes ma'am" She saluted her before running to the table and taking a seat. Her plate was placed on the table, "Jamaican food! Hell yea!" Once a week, Bianca would spin the globe that she has in her kitchen with her eyes closed and then place her finger on it. Wherever her finger landed on, she would make a famous meal from that country to see if it tastes good. Granted, it might not taste like that country but it still tasted amazing and it was challenging her and opening up her mind more. Tonight's dinner was jerk chicken and coconut rice and beans with mangos on the side. "Baby this looks amazing" Bianca smiles then closes her eyes and bows her head to whisper a quick grace as Shay closes her eyes as well to do the same.**_

" _ **Okay beautiful. Dig in" Shay smile as she took a bite of the chicken and the sweet and spicy flavors of the jerk hit her mouth, making her moan in delight. "Damn, I hope I get a thank you gift tonight" she mumbled with a small smirk on her face.**_

" _ **Mmm baby this is so good."**_ _She can't make a dish._ _ **Shay swallowed and went to taste the rice and beans while moaning again, "God you're amazing. You're so getting some tonight" Bianca was definitely happy about that as she began to eat her food with Shay while making light conversation. Once done, Bianca told Shay to go to the family room and she would be in there shortly after she rinses the dishes off and put them in the dishwasher with the rest of the rinsed off pans. Shay was laying on the couch completely full before feeling B massage her feet and making her moan again.**_ _God, I love this girl._ _ **The massage stopping instantly getting Shay to frown, "baby"**_

" _ **Really?" Shay's eyes open before her head shot off the armrest, "You love me?"**_ _Shit, I said that out loud._ _ **Shay stayed there frozen, trying to figure out how to get out of this but not finding anything she can think of. "Shay?" Shay took a deep breath as she stared into Bianca's eyes before slowly nodding, "You're in love with me" She whispered softly and slowly. Shay didn't want to confirm her answer again but it was already too late. She has been in love with B for the past month but has yet to say anything until now. "You're in love…" She paused before licking her lips to wetten her lips, "With me?" She whispered moving closer so that they were now only inches from each other. Shay swallowed then nodded,**_

" _ **Yea" she whispers. They stared at each for what seemed like forever to Shay and as much as she wanted to break the stare off, she could seem to move. Her hands were beginning to sweat as her heart felt like it was getting ready to explode with the silence and tension that was in the air.**_ _Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!_ _ **She couldn't read B's face and she didn't know if she should leave or move or what. Would B break her heart?**_ _Probably._ _ **Ask her to leave?**_ _Gladly._

" _ **I love you too" B said but Shay didn't comprehend what she said at first but nodded her head,**_

" _ **I'm sorry. I'll leave" Then it clicked in her, "Wait! What?" Bianca glanced down giggling a little before moving close and locking eyes with her again.**_

" _ **I said" She said a little louder for Shay to hear her loud and clear, "That I love you too. I'm in love with the beautiful, talented, sweetest woman in the world named Shannon Ashley Mitchell aka Shay" Shay's eyes widen in shock as her mouth dropped.**_ _Bianca was in love with her?!_ _ **Bianca was smiling at her as love danced in her warm brown eyes. "Babygirl, don't die on me" Shay wasn't instead she closed the distance placed her lips on B's soft ones as her hands went into her hair.**_

" _ **Please tell me I'm not dreaming" She whispered against her lips before kissing them again,**_

" _ **You're not dreaming" Bianca whispered back with a smile playing on her lips,**_

" _ **Please tell me this is real" She said sucking on her lip and getting B to giggle,**_

" _ **This is very real, baby" Shay couldn't believe it as she pulled back to look at her with a smile on her.**_

" _ **You love me. You're in love with me" She nods her head still giggling at her. "I love you too. I'm in love with you!" her voice raising the more excited she got, "I'm in love with the most gorgeous, caring, phenomenal woman whose name is Bianca Jasmine Lawson aka my baby!" She screamed in a high pitch getting Bianca to laugh full out at how her girl was acting. "AHHHH!" She screamed while hugging her and feeling her shake with laughter, "This calls for a celebration!" She pulls back from her love. Bianca's eyes widen before they darken with lust and Shay gives her a sexy,**_

" _ **Really?" Shay bites her lip before standing up from the couch then holding her hand out for her to take. She takes it before standing up,**_

" _ **Yea. I wanna show you" her voice dropping to a soft, raspy tone that was making B go crazy on the inside of how bad she wanted her, "How much I love you" Her lips lightly brushing hers before she starts to walk with B following behind her.**_

" _ **Yes ma'am" They enter the master before Shay turned to look at her.**_

" _ **Tell me again" Shay said while pulling her tank off slowly and then shaking her hair lightly. B's eyes instantly glanced at her breasts since she didn't have a bra on.**_

" _ **I love you" B toes out of her uggs and then pulling off her long sleeve shirt,**_

" _ **How much?" Shay smiled seductively at her as she slid down her boxers so that she was only wearing panties.**_

" _ **I can show you better than I can tell you, beautiful" Shay bit her lip at Bianca pulling down her sweats then walking to her in only her lingerie.**_

" _ **I can't wait because I wanna show you how much I love you" Bianca smiled as her hands rested on Shay's hips,**_

" _ **Show me then" Shay walked backwards with B before feeling the bed behind her,**_

" _ **My pleasure" She kissed her as they both fell on the bed and getting ready to show each other how much they loved one another.**_

 _ **Flashback ends***_

Shay took a deep breath as she sat on the phone in her dressing room on the set of PLL. B had invited her to a housewarming party so that she could meet her significant lover and as much as she wanted to know who it was, there was the other part of her that didn't want to see who had replaced her. She looked up when she heard a knock on her door, "In a minute!" She said to the person on the other side of the door before bringing her attention back to her girl, "Umm I don't know babe." Yes, she still called her endearing names which most people would look at her just being a woman since most women do that when talking to friends and other girls. It didn't mean that they were hitting on each other or thought that they were in a romantic relationship with the other. Although, Shay and B knew that was not the case with them.

"Okay" She sounded disappointed and that made Shay's chest get heavy with guilt, "Just let me know, okay babygirl?" _Damnit._

"I'll come" It was that damn nickname that can get Shay to do anything for her.

"Really?! Because you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you and I won't be mad at you. I promise!" She smiled. _I'm a fool in love._ She was just setting herself up for hurt but she didn't care.

"Yes. Is it okay if I bring Ashley or Troian?" She asked, knowing she would need someone to tag along with her.

"Yes yes. Of course babe. So I'll see you around 8?" Confirming just to make sure.

"Yes, love" She heard her squeal and she loved it.

"Yes! Have a wonderful day, babe! Bye!"

"Bye baby" They both hung up with smiles on their faces. It's been a couple of months since she told Bianca that she would wait for her that night and she has. No going on dates with anyone, hanging out with B when she can, and no sex. She has been faithfully waiting for her girl to come back. _That warrants at least a kiss_. She shakes her head with a frown knowing that there is still things she needs to do before that can happen. So, they had gone back to how they first were before they started dating which were friends and she hated it. _Who really wanted to be in the friendzone?_ She really couldn't complain since they have been hanging out with each other like old times or at least trying to but there were instances when they couldn't help themselves and would flirt with each other. Maybe a subtle touch here and there, gazing a little longer than meant to, or saying something a little inappropriate about their past. It's not like they meant too, or at least Bianca didn't but Shay on the other hand damn sure meant to. Shay smiled, technically it wasn't her fault because if others were in her company then they would flirt with Bianca as well. Knocking on the door came again, "Oh yea" She said walking to the door, "Yes" She said as she opened it to see Ashley on the other side of the door along with Troian and Lucy. She raised an eyebrow, "Why a-"

"We wanna know" Ashley said as she pushed her back in the room with Troian and Lucy walking in behind her. Ashley and Lucy lead her over to the couch that was in the room while Troian locked the door before coming over, "What's going on? I wanna know who the new boo is?" Shay shakes her head,

"There isn't anyone" They all frown at her getting her to laugh, "What? I'm serious" Lucy shakes her head,

"I doubt it. You had that one person you said had your eye a little while back" Shay smiles as she thinks of B,

"We're just friends for now" Ashley leans in close getting shay to frown and lean back, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make you sweat so you tell us the truth." Ashley says narrowing her eyes at her with her lips pursed,

"Well stop because you're not making me sweat but more of the lines making me question if I let you watch too many of the criminal minds episodes" Shay said pushing her back and off her. She looked over at Troian who was staring at her. _Oh shit._ Now, Troian can make her sweat with that blank look on her face as she just stared at you. "T, stop" The slightest twitch in her lips frightened Shay because Troian can get her to crumble.

"Tell me about the person" Shay gave her a confused look, "Don't do that. This isn't pretty little liars." Shay hesitated, "I didn't ask for their name but asked what they are like" Shay thought about it, maybe this was a step in the right direction for her in getting her to be more comfortable about the fact that she was attracted to men as well as woman. _Mainly Bianca though._ Shay nodded,

"Okay." The other two widened their eyes as they looked on in interests as Shay's eyes stayed on Troian who was giving her an encouraging smile, "S-They're" Shay stumbled but quickly recovered, "amazing, caring, passionate and sexy all rolled into one. Smart and considerate of others." She looked down with a smile as she remember all of the qualities that attracted her to Bianca in the first place, "they have life figure out but doesn't judge you in whatever you do" She felt a blush rising as she heard Lucy and Ashley 'aww' at her as Troian still just watches her, "There are just too many things to tell you why I like them and how perfect they are to me. Making my heart race with excitement whenever they are near but also challenging me to be the best me." She had to stop or she was going to give Bianca away,

"Aww I can't wait to meet him. He sounds amazing and I can tell you really like him, Shay" Lucy said with a soft smile on her face,

"I know. Hurry up and get your shit together so you can be together and I can see if he's deserves you" Ashley says giving her a hug and she looked down,

"They are" Troian tilts her head before her eyes widen,

"Wait" They all look at her, "You're not telling us something" Shay tilts her head, "But if you're not ready then okay" Shay looks at her confused but figures she should confront her about it,

"About what?"

"The 'person' you are interested in" Shay's eyes widen, thinking if she was too obvious about describing Bianca. _Fuck, I don't think I'm ready._ Her heart was pounding in her ears and she was suddenly feeling hot, "Don't worry. We won't push you" She said with a smile,

"Push her into doing what?" Ashley questioned getting Lucy to nod with her. Shay sat there for a minute trying to calm down and the gentle smile that Troian was giving her was getting her to relax. She took a deep breath, figuring to go ahead and tell them since that was one foot in the right direction. _Change right?_

"I'm ready" She said with a smile, "The person that I like" She felt her heart speed up in anticipation as her mouth grew dry.

"Shay? You do-" Shay shook her head,

"No, I need to" She said taking another deep breath trying to calm her nerves, "I like" She whispered before clearing her throat and licking her chapped lips, "I like a girl" She said hearing the gasps of surprise from them as she has finally admitted that she liked a girl. Her eyes closed as she found some courage from within, "I like a girl. I'm in love with a girl. A woman" She smiled before feeling a hand touch hers in comfort, "I'm so scared to admit it out loud but I love her" She opens her eyes to see Troian smiling at her, "She's everything to me" Her eyes water up, "But before I can get her back I need to find the strength to ignore everyone's opinions about people being gay, my family included"

"Do we know her?" She took another deep breath as tears roll down her cheeks and her head moves in a nodding motion.

"Is it Lindsey?" Ashley asks with a frown getting Shay to look at her and laugh while all of them join her. "Good because as much as I love Lindsey, I wanna see you with someone gorgeous. Not saying she isn't gorgeous or anything but you know what I'm saying right?" They all laugh,

"I love you guys" They all move on the couch to give her hug,

"We love you too and so proud of you" Troian whispered, "Never doubt it" She nods as they give one final squeeze before standing up and heading to the door.

Shay was at Bianca's boo house with Ashley who kept bugging her about going out but she had to stop here first because she told B she would. She had been there for fifteen minutes and was already tipsy and that was enough to get her lips moving and Bianca's name tumbling from them. Of course, Ashley was shocked but then got excited since Bianca was sexy, smart, talented, gorgeous and basically almost every word used to describe someone perfectly. Ashley was right by her side when Bianca showed up with her boo, "Shay" She glanced at her before looking at Ashley, "Ashley. This is Ernesto Bautista my boyfriend" Shay stared at him as he smiled at Ashley, shaking her hand before turning to her. _Him! Really babe?_ She felt B's stare and decided to play nice,

"Nice to meet the man that is making B happy" She said with a tense smile while shaking his hand.

"Thank you. She makes me very happy" he says with a slight hispanic accent, "I'm the luckiest man in the world" he kisses her cheek affectionately that make Shay grip her glass tighter in her hand. Ashley looks back and forth between them, seeing the sparks fly around with them,

"Wow, how did I not see this before" She mumbled to herself before taking a sip of her drink.

"We'll hopefully you keep it that way. Wouldn't want someone to steal this rare beauty that you have, would you?" Ashley choked a little on her drink as she couldn't believe that Shay was literally telling him she was going to steal Bianca from him soon enough, "I'm sure if they did succeed then they'll make sure to never let her go" She says boring her gaze into Bianca, letting her know that was exactly what she planned to do once she gets herself together. Bianca glares at Shay as Ashley tries not to laugh because Shay was definitely trying to start something,

"Oh don't I know it" He says with a grin, seeming oblivious to the attraction between his girlfriend and her past co-worker as far as he knew. "I have to make sure to keep treating her like the queen she is"

"She is a queen. Only to be treated like royalty" Shay says with a little sadness in her eyes, "Feel bad for the fool that let her go" She said as she took a sip of her wine as Ernesto nodded his head,

"I know but one man's lost is another man's treasure" He says with a smile kissing her temple, "But anyways, it was nice meeting you two. Hopefully you enjoy your time here. Baby" Bianca was finally able to tear her gaze from Shay to look at him, "Ready?" He smiled at her,

"Yes. Enjoy the rest of the party" Shay shook her head,

"Actually, we have to leave. We had a little thing we needed to do but I felt like I need to stop by for you" Shay said finishing off her wine. "Since I told you I was coming and didn't want to back out of it."

"Yes that is true" Ashely said giving Ernesto a smile and hug to Bianca. Shay smirked,

"Come give me a hug babe" Getting B to narrow her eyes playfully at her but still went in her arms,

"Friends Shay" Shay nodded,

"Yes love" She whispered in her ear before giving her peck on the cheek, getting a light blush to rise from her. "I love you" She pulls back, "enjoy the rest of the night" B smiled,

"You too" Shay narrowed her eyes, "Love you too" Ashley's eyes widen in shock since Shay didn't tell her that part. "Good night you too and make sure you guys stay safe" They both nod, "I'll walk you to the door".

"Of course we will" Ness said with a gentle smile that Shay didn't like because he was too nice. There wasn't anything wrong with him and she needed something to be wrong with him. They walked to the door and said their goodbyes again before walking out the door and to Ashley's car.

"Well, that went well besides the fact that he's oblivious to the two of you. I'm surprised I didn't notice the sparks before between you too." Shay shrugged,

"I can be a good actress at times" Ashley nodded,

"You sure can. So" She said as she started the car, "Club" Shay nodded,

"Club" She needed something to get her mind off of the Bianca and her boyfriend, Ernesto. She frowned, "Why did he have to be Latino though and a guy"

"Would it have been better if he was a girl instead" Shay shook her head,

"It would've been better if she was just single" Shay said as she glanced out the window, "Or if that was me on her arm and showing her off to everyone." Ashley was quiet as she drove, hearing the sadness in her voice and it was breaking her heart. "If I can just get enough courage and strength to tell everyone that she is mine and I like girls as well as guys. I'm bisexual but the only person that has my heart is Bianca and no one else matters. Man nor female" She whispered as she stared out the window. She was getting there but she still had a long way to go in order to get herself together and get the love of her life back. Until then, getting wasted will have to do. "Let's forget about tonight and get drunk"

"Yes ma'am" _._


	6. Chapter 6 - Forward

AN: Okay, I am on a role. This chapter I tried to lighten it up since with this story, I'm trying to do the whole angst thing but it's really hard. I like when there is comedy and stuff but I'm trying to challenge myself and everything. I just needed a little break before the tension comes back again between the two. (Spoiler Alert) lol Anyways, Please excuse the errors and typos especially if I use the wrong name between them. Thank you again for your patience and Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SINCE WE'RE GIVEN A BRAIN TO THINK BUT SOMETIMES WE DON'T USE IT WHEN WE NEED TO!

Chapter 6 - Forward

 _ **Flashback***_

 _ **Shay laid on the couch with a little pout on her face since Bianca hasn't shown up from work yet. Unfortunately, Bianca is no longer on Pretty Little Liars but she was still doing her passion on a different show, Vampire Diaries, which Shay liked watching. She just liked having B on the show with her though so they could hang out in between takes. Bianca said it was all part of the business and we have to move forward with the decisions that we aren't in control over. She understood all that, she really did but she just wanted her girl back and from the way things are going, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. The alarm chimed as the front door opened, Shay stayed where she was since she knew it was Bianca. "Baby I brought food home" Shay stayed there as she watched old shows of Pretty Little Liars, only the ones that was of her and Bianca for obvious reasons. "Shay?" Bianca asked as she walked over to see Shay staring the screen of them slow dancing. A little smile formed on her face before she turned, heading for little stereo that she had in the other room. A piano played before the smooth tones of Alexandro's voice from Boyce Avenue came through,**_

 _~I think you're pretty, without any makeup on..._

 _I knew you got me, So you let your walls come down, down_

 _ **Shay looked over to see Bianca walking into the room with a smile on her face, "Babe"**_

 _~Before you met me, I was alright, but things_

 _Were kinda heavy, You brought me to life_

 _Now every February. You'll be my Valentine, Valentine~_

 _ **Bianca grabbed the remote and paused the show, "Come dance with me, beautiful" She asked holding out her hand. Shay looked at her hand first then up at the smile on her face, "Don't act like you don't want to" Shay giggled before quickly taking her hand and letting B pull her to the middle of the room.**_

 _Let's just talk all through the night, There's no need to rush,_

 _We can dance, until we die_

 _You and I, will be young forever_

 _ **Bianca's hands wrap around her waist as Shay's go around her neck then pulling her close. Their foreheads resting against each other, "How was your day?" she asks getting her girl to smile a little,**_

 _You make me feel, Like I'm livin' a_

 _Teenage dream, The way you turn me on..._ ~

" _ **It was okay. I miss you" They swayed slowly listening to the music but keeping their eyes on each other. Bianca snort,**_

 _My heart stops, When you look at me_

 _Just one touch, Now baby I believe~_

" _ **You just miss getting some while at work" Shay giggled, "work as hard as you play" Their lips touched as they danced slowly to the music,**_

 _ **Shay pulled her closer so that she can feel all B's soft curves against her. "I love you" She whispered, "Don't ever let go" B chuckled,**_

 _~This is real, So take a chance and_

 _Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back~_

" _ **Kinda hard with you holding me" Shay giggled and then smacked her arm, "But you make me feel like I'm teenager all over again"**_

" _ **Ohhh really" Shay pulled away so her eyes can run over B's face. "You were dancing like this with girls in high school" B rolled her eyes,**_

 _~I will get your heart racing if that's what you need_

 _In this teenage dream tonight~_

" _ **Noooooo. That was college" making them giggled, "I mean the feeling of being a giddy high school girl with a crush or being in her first relationship. It seems unreal that I'm with you" Shay bit her lip, "Like, is this real right now? Am I dreaming that I'm slow dancing with 'THE' Shay Mitchell who says she is the sexiest little liar on PLL"**_

" _ **No no no. Sexiest Wo-" B pulled her in for a kiss which Shay quickly responded to,**_

 _~Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need_

 _In this teenage dream tonight~_

" _ **Sexiest Woman in the world that is all mine" Shay's face broke out in the biggest smile that Bianca have ever seen, "I love you"**_

" _ **I love you too" Kissing and slow dancing as the song came to an end, knowing later they would express their love for one another as the night came to a close.**_

 _~So take a chance and don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever…~_

 _ **Flashback ends***_

Shay wasn't paying attention as Ashley drove to the club. She was just ready to get wasted and then dream about her and B since that was her only way to be with her. "Okay so Troian is coming with her friend." Shay nodded, she was just ready to get her mind off Bianca.

"That's fine. Are we almost there?" Ashley nodded excitedly while squealing,

"Yes! I'm so excited!" Shay rolled her eyes with a smile as Ashley bounced in her seat. "I promise you're gonna thank me for this! This is gonna be so much fun!" Shay put her head against the window as Ashley continued to drive to their destination. About five minutes later, she can felt the car slow down before turning and then coming to a complete stop. "Ok, we're here" Shay's eyes open and land on neon lights as her mouth drops in shock at where they were. "We'll Troian is here an-"

"You can't be serious right now" Ashley's eyebrows raise trying to look innocent as she her hands come up along with her shoulders,

"Why not?" she says as she tries to fight the smile that was on her face, Shay glares at her before looking at the sign. Shay shook her head. She couldn't believe Ashley took her to not only a strip club but a strip club for ladies. She got sober real fast when she saw the sign but couldn't do anything since Troian and Dre were walking over to the car. "I can't believe this" she mumbled as both hands came up to rub her face, hoping that this was a joke.

"Can't believe what?" Ashley looked at her confused with her head tilted. Shay looked over at her with a hand pointing to the sign.

"That you brought me here. You said we were going to a club" Ashley nodded,

"Yea and this is a club" she said in a duh kind of tone with her hand up.

"No this isn't a club" she shakes her head while Ashley nods, "this is a strip club"

"A strip club is a club therefore I brought you to a club" she smiled at her,

"This isn't what I was thinking when you said we were going to a club, Ashley" Ashley raised her eyebrows at being called her given name by Shay.

"Well, you need to get your mind off B for just a little bit and what better way than to get drunk and see naked girls now that you're getting comfortable with yourself, Shannon" Shay glared at her, "I mean, you did say you were moving forward. Right?" Ashley smirked at her. _This bitch._ "now, get your ass outta my car and let's get turnt all the way up!" She yells at the last part while getting out the car. Shay takes a minute looking at the club before looking at Ashley who was talking to Troian before getting scolded by her as the blonde looks amused. _Moving forward. This is just one step closer to Bianca._ Shay nodded, taking a deep breath before getting out.

"If you want Shay we can go to another place. Like a bar or something?" Troian said, trying to make sure Shay was comfortable with this.

"It better be a gay bar or something" Ashley mumbled before getting elbowed by Troian. "Owww, bitch" she mumbled, Shay chuckled.

"Nahhh. This is fine. Moving forward, right?" She smiled as Troian lets out a relieved breath as Ashley throws a fist in the air,

"That's what I'm talking about!" Shay laughs at her along with the other two. "Now, let's go!" Ashley takes Shay's hand but before they can move forward, Troian stops them.

"Wait. Shay. Ash. You remember My best friend Dre, right?" Troian asks, introducing the blonde with a pixie hair cut. "She's going to be playing Sara with us on PLL" Sara smiled at her. Ashley nods, waving at her. She was just ready to go inside already.

"Oh, of course. My new love interest" Shay wiggled her eyebrows before giving her a friendly hug. Ashley tilted her head as she saw the blush appear on Dre's face. "I can't wait to start working with you" Shay pulled back,

"Me neither" she smiled at her, while checking Shay out in her dress. _Well, I wasn't expecting that._ Troian looked please while Ashley narrowed her eyes at her.

"Soooo shall we" Troian said with a smile. All the girls nodded as they walked towards the entrance to meet the bouncer. He checked ids before having them walk in.

"Damnnnnnn, this is nice" Ashley stated, looking around the place with the girls nodding. She pulled Shay towards the side which Shay grabbed Troian and her grabbing Dre to follow Ashley. Shay soon found herself at the bar with the others, "three shots of patron for each of us" Shay raised her eyebrows, "we gonna get fucked up"

"Who's going to drive us home?" Troian asks as the bartender poured them their shots. Ashley looked over at her in shock,

"I didn't think about that" Ashley shrugged her shoulders, "umm I can always call Lucy since she's in town or Tyler or Ryan or Sasha or..."

"Okay okay. Let's just drink" They all took the first shot before Ashley and Shay took the second and third one back to back. Shaking their heads and making funny faces.

"One more" Shay said which Troian and Dre declined but not Ashley.

"Fuck yea, Buttah" signaling for one more.

"Here you go ladies" the bartender winked at Shay before moving away. Shay tilted her head as she watched the bartender walk away with her cheeks on display.

"Damn... She has a nice ass" Shay nodded along with Troian who rolls her eyes.

"Take your shot you two, and then we'll just order Coronas for the time being" they all nodded before making their way to a table to watch the performances. They must've been there for an hour, watching the performance and throwing money for the dancers since Ashley came well prepared. While waiting on the girl to collect her money, she heard a voice besides her.

"Soooo Shay" Shay looked over at Dre before leaning close so she can hear her, "I didn't know you were like this" Shay froze, trying to figure out what to say about her liking girls. _Wait, wasn't she checking me out earlier?_ Her eyes squinted as she glanced up at the stripper that was walking away, Shay couldn't help but to bite her lip. _Fuck it. Forward Shay not backwards_. Shay took a breath before narrowing her eyes at Dre,

"Is that a problem" Dre's eyes widen before shaking her head, feeling as though she offended her.

"No no. Not at all." Shay nodded slowly before returning her gaze returning to stage to wait on the next performance, "I mean I think it's good" Shay looks at her from the corner of her eye, quirking an eyebrow as she took a sip of her drink. "I mean. I'm asexual" Shay nods. _That's different._

"Cool. I'm just bisexual" Shockingly, the words smoothly came out of Shay's mouth and it didn't taste or sound bad. She smiled, at the fact that it actually felt good to say it. Ashley and Troian both widen their eyes in shock before Ashley jumps on her lap and gives her a huge hug making Dre glare a little at the action.

"Oh my God! I'm so proud of you!" Ashley squeals in her ear getting Shay to giggle.

"Me too, Shay" Troian said, grinning at her as she reached over and gave her a hug.

"Thanks guys" She said, feeling proud of herself at the action.

"Besides, Dre is definitely feeling you since she glaring at me right now and can I kiss you now? Like I've always wanted to kiss you" Shay pulls back laughing at how serous Ashley was being right now, "I'm being serious. You're so sexy, babe" She glares before widening her eyes, "wait does that make me bisexual now since I think you're sexy and want to kiss you?" Troian rolls her eyes as Dre just glares harder at her while Shay just laughs shaking her head. "Are you sure? Because I also want a lap dance from that girl right over there with the big ass. Like Got Damn" getting Shay and now Troian to laugh at how silly Ashley was being right now. She was clearly drunk right now and it didn't look like she was going to be sober anytime soon.

"Maybe you are" Shay teases her,

"Oh my God" she squealed, "this is why we're besties! We bring out the best in each other! Or in this case the lesbian in each other!" Making them laugh again before the lights dim. "Oooooh another show" she quickly gets off her to sit in her chair while grabbing another bottle from the bucket. "You're going to give me a kiss by the end of this night" Shay shakes her head.

"Ladies" the announcer abounded, "now for the next performance. Give it up for Diamond" the crowd went crazy and the girls say up straighter as they looked saw silhouette behind the curtains before a caramel, toned leg appeared as the sounds of The Weeknd came through.

 _ **~Baby you no good**_

 _ **Cause they warned me bout your type girl**_

 _ **I've been ducking left and right**_

 _ **Baby you're no good**_

 _ **Think I fell for you, I fell for you, I fell for you-**_

Shay's mouth dropped at she saw the full body of the dancer once she revealed herself. "I lied. I want her to give me a lap dance" Ashley said getting Shay to agree with her and suddenly feeling a little parched. She brought her drink to her lips as her eyes traveled all along the dancer's body. It was defined, toned, sexy and she was owning the whole stage.

 __ _ **You got me touchin' on your body**_

 _ **You got me touchin' on your body**_

 _ **To say that we're in love is dangerous**_

 _ **But girl I'm so glad we're acquainted~**_

 _ **~I get you touchin' on your body**_

 _ **I get you touchin' on your body**_

 _ **I know I'd rather be complacent**_

 _ **But girl I'm so glad we're acquainted~**_

The dancer was down to only her lingerie, as she walked closer to the girls with a little smirk before turning around and dropping down into a split. Making all their mouths dropped as she popped one cheek at a time. "You may have taken dance when you were younger but no way do you know how to do that" Shay shook her head. _I didn't take this kind of dance._ The dancer was now on her stomach with her legs kicking with the beat before moving to her knees as her bra came off. She crawled towards Shay as Shay's eyes widen when they came in contact with the stormy gray eyes that the stripped possessed. She summoned Shay with her index finger to come close since she was at the edge. Shay gulped grabbing money from Ashley purse before moving her chair up some. The dancer smirk widen a little more before moving and sitting on Shay's lap. _I'm dying._ She was only an inch away from her lips making Shay stop breathing before grinding a little into Shay, who moaned. _Dead._ Diamond chuckled before glancing down and raising an eyebrow. Shay nodded as she took a bunch of bills and stuffing them into her g-string. Shock was in the her eyes before leaning in and kissing her cheek making Shay blush.

"Thanks beautiful" she winked before standing up making Shay within eye contact of her breasts. _And gone to heaven._ She walked back on to stage as the song slowly went off.

 _ **~I got 'em thinkin' that they want me**_

 _ **Although they know they not the only**_

 _ **I got 'em wanting to embrace their sins**_

 _ **These girls born in the 90's are dangerous~**_

"Wow" Shay whispered to herself,

"Wow is right. Damn Buttah, you gave her like 500 just from her sitting on your lap for a second" Ashley exclaimed getting Shay to look down to see she had nothing but Benjamin's in her hand. Shay's mouth dropped,

"She probably will wanna give you a lap dance since she know you have money" Troian said as Dre stayed quietly fuming at what she saw.

"Nah, her ass better give me one" Ashley exclaimed, "it's my money" Shay shook her head coming out of shock.

"Take another shot, Ash" Troian said as she signaled to one of the waitresses that had a tray of Jell-O shots on them. "8 please" the waitress nodded as she gave them each two. Shay shook her head, she was seriously fucked up and horny as her thoughts raced to the caramel dancer before landing on Bianca. _Fuck me!_ She pulled her phone out of her bra and looked at it before unlocking it to see her pictures of Bianca.

"She was fucking amazing. I mean I know I can move but" Ashley whipped her head, "why the fuck can't I dance like that" Shay turned to see a girl barely moving her legs but making her ass clap. Even Troian looked,

"Yea, that's never going to happen. The closest one out of all of us that could do that would either be Sasha or Shay" Shay shrugged her shoulders.

"I say Shay since she probably already had B do that for her" Ashley said, getting Troian to laugh out loud. Dre looked confused as Shay blushed but giggled from behind her hand.

"Who's B?" Dre asked, seeing if she had competition. Ashley waved her off,

"Anyways" Ashley takes another sip of her beer as the next dancer comes on to stage. Shay feels breath on her ear before a soft voice came,

"Hey" Shay turned slightly before her eyes widen at the dancer named, Diamond stood in front of her. "Would you like a dance?" Ashley answered before Shay could even breathe,

"Hell Yea she would! Can I just say you are beautiful! You remind me of Logan Browning on Hit the Floor" Diamond smiled at her,

"I'll take that as a compliment." Her eyes studied Ashley, "But let me return the favor and say you are absolutely gorgeous" Ashley's mouth drops before blushing as the other girls giggle at her, seeing her rendered speechless by the dancer.

"Damn. That's the quietest I have seen you all night" Troian snickers. Diamond put her gaze back on Shay,

"So, would you?" Shay nodded, "Here or private" _Fuck._ Shay didn't really want anyone to see her getting wet or Ashley teasing her and it's Ashley's money.

"How much for private?" She grabbed five Benjamins. "Will this do?" Diamond glanced at the stack before nodding,

"Ready?" She grabbed her hand getting Shay to stand up and follow her to the back.

"No Fucking Shay! You are technically taken!" Ashley said, finally getting her voice back as Troian laughed while Dre sulks and Shay flicking her off. Shay walks into the room that Diamond has led her to. It was nice, as Shay looked around.

"Sit, beauty" She said to her, guiding her to take as seat on the couch. Shay licked her lips before crossing her legs and then uncrossing her legs. She's never had this happen before, "Relax. I promise you're going to enjoy this" _Me too._ She walked over to the stereo in the room before putting on a slow song by Elijah Blake, Pinot. She slowly swayed from side to side and Shay was watching her movements.

 **~Baby I'm surprised you picked up this late at night, And I'm not tryna start a fight**

 **But I hate the way we ended and the fact you got me cheating**

 **I hate these new beginnings even though I am the reason, the only thing I love right now is you~**

Shay watched as she bent over and gulped at how amazing she looked from behind. Don't get Shay wrong, the girl was gorgeous but she was clearly thinking about having sex with the dancer. She was that drunk and she's only had sex with one girl which was Bianca. _Yep, I'm definitely moving forward tonight._

 **~I miss ya going through my phone**

 **And calling up the numbers you don't know**

 **That make up sex, even when it's wrong**

 **Our love was that strong~**

The dancer turned around walking towards her as Shay listened to the words of the song. _This is bad._ The dancer turned and rubbed her ass on Shay's lap making her moan a little before grinding hard into her. Shay was getting wetter by the second with how the dancer was grinding on her, now laying back on Shay while breathing on her neck as she rolled her body.

 **~I'm just trippin' off that Grigio**

 **It sucks to see that you don't feel me though**

 **Pour me a glass and let my feelings blow**

 **Hell naw, this message ain't subliminal**

 **Aw baby, pour me a drink to get over you**

 **Aw baby, aw baby, I ain't no drinker but it's gettin' me through~**

Shay was gripping the pillows on the couch with the dancer now facing her and grinding on her. Her breasts in front of Shay's face, teasing her as moans came from her mouth. "you enjoying" she whispered in Shay's ear getting her to nod, "me too" _Oh God._ Then Shay felt her phone vibrate in her chest as her ringtone played, "put it on vibrate" Shay nodded, biting her lip as she took it out to do just but saw the name that was calling her.

"Wait" She put her free hand on the dancer's hip to still her movements, "I have to answer this" The dance looked at her confused, not getting that at all from her customers. Shay answered, "Hey B, you okay" She strains out, her eyes on Diamond's breasts that were right in front of her face.

"Yea, I was just wondering if you made it home safe" Shay nodded as the dance slowly got off her, "Is that music I hear?" Shay rolled her eyes but then moaned when the dance slid back on her lap, pushing her ass into Shay's lap. "Beautiful?"

"Hmmm" She squirmed, trying to concentrate on B and not this gorgeous girl that was giving her a lap dance.

"Are you at the club?" Shay bit her lip as she answered,

"Uh huh"

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't know. Why did you answer the phone? Never mind, enjoy and I'll tal-" Shay finally snapped out her lust realizing B was about to end the phone.

"No no no no, baby I'm good" Diamond stilled on top of her, "I'll always answer the phone for you. No matter what" Bianca growls in her ear,

"I know but you're having fun and I'm interrupting for no reason" Diamond got off her and flashed her a smile.

"You need to handle that so I'm going to go. You have this room for 5 more minutes, k?" Shay flashed her a grateful smile before mouthing 'thank you' to her. "no problem. Love is a beautiful thing, don't ever let it go" She winked at her before exiting the room. Shay smiled,

"Who were you talking to? Is that a girl?" Shay giggled,

"You called me in the middle of a lap dance" She said, mentally could slapping herself for saying that. _Damn, my word vomit right now._

"What? Lap dance? Oh my god! Are you at a strip club?" Bianca asked getting Shay to laugh, "Babe, go enjoy the dance" Shay was feeling bold and confident but didn't know if it was from the amount of alcohol she consumed or the fact that she was comfortable with the label of being a bisexual. Either way, she was enjoying this new sense of pride running through her.

"Only if it's you on top of me I would" Her hand came up to tweak her already hard nipples. B scoffs on the other side of the phone. "I'm serious"

"I'm sure you were enjoying yourself before I called." Shay grinned, hearing a little jealousy in her voice, "you can enjoy now since I'm hanging up"

"Jealous?" She whispered, as her hands slid down to her thigh. "Huh baby" She whispered, as she started to rub her thigh.

"Psshh. Jealous of what? You're single and can do whatever you want" She says, trying to push down the hurt and anger she was feeling but didn't really have a right to since she had a man in the other room sleeping.

"You're right. I can" Her hand sneaking up her dress, "But what I want to do, I can't at the moment since you're so happy with your new man" Bianca slowly breathes out,

"I'm so-"

"I miss you" Shay interrupted her, "so much, B" Bianca was trying to breath but something was changing in the way Shay was talking to her. She was sounding breathy all of a sudden and B couldn't help but think if the dancer was still on her or if she was…. no, of course the dancer was still there. She shook her head. "And it drives me crazy that I can't be with you"

"Shay"

"I wanna be the one in your bed. The one holding you" Her finger slid past her thongs and in her, "The one fucking you" She moaned out.

"Shay, what are you doing?" She heard the moan and couldn't help but get mad that another girl was making Shay moan.

"Fucking myself since you aren't here" Bianca's eyes bugged out as her mouth dropped at what Shay just said. "I'm by myself in this room" She moaned as she worked her fingers in and out of her, "My fingers inside of me" Bianca bit her lip as she tried her hardest not to get turned on or join Shay in this action, "Eyes closed and imagining it's you"

"Oh god" She breathed out,

"B, I need you." She moaned out as her finger came out and circled around her clit. "Cum with me, baby" Bianca bit her lip as she squeezed her thighs together even though she was already wet and everything she is doing right now is not working. "Fuck, I'm wet and getting closer for you" as her finger went back inside of her. Bianca was done,

"Only for me, babygirl" Shay moaned loud, as soon as she heard the nickname. She started moving her fingers faster and deeper inside of her.

"Yes, only for you" She was close, "Fuck, I'm so close" Bianca was going to need to take a long cold shower or get fucked or maybe even both,

"Let me hear you cum, right now mami" That's all it took for Shay to tumble over the edge, screaming B's name while her whole body exploded with pleasure.

"BBBBBBBBB!" B closed her eyes and got wetter, just at the thought of how Shay looked right now and her screaming her name as she came. They stayed like that for a second, Shay coming down from her high as B sits there, wanting release and fast as she trembles. Shay hears a knock on the door and knows she needs to leave but she definitely came on the floor. "Be out in a minute" She yelled, slowly breathing as she gets up and makes her way over to the sink area. Cleaning herself as she hears, B slightly panting on the phone. She looks in the mirror, "I love you and no one will make me feel the way you do."

"I love you too, babygirl" Shay smiled, "I just.. you know"

"I came out tonight as telling someone that I'm bisexual" Bianca gasps at what Shay just revealed. "I'm getting there, B." Bianca stayed silent, shock at what Shay just revealed. "I'm taking one step at a time. Have good night. I'll call you when I get home, K?" A minute passed before she answered,

"Okay. You too" Shay smiled, "I'm proud of you. Don't ever forget that"

"Yes ma'am" The two stayed on the phone a minute longer, not yet wanting to hang up but knew that they had too. "Night, babe"

"Goodnight, baby" They both hanging up. Bianca quickly going to her room before deciding on taking a shower instead of fucking her boyfriend with someone else on her mind. Shay smiling at herself in the mirror before going to the door and opening it to see Diamond standing there with a smile.

"Good?" Shay nodded with a smile, "Awesome. Let me take you back to your girls" She took her hand and guided her back to them. "Remember to tell them I rocked your world" Shay giggled, nodding. _Moving forward._


	7. Chapter 7 - Invitation

AN: Here is the next chapter to the story. Hopefully everyone is good. I know I'm just tired and ready to graduate but it is what it is. Thank you guys so much for the patience that you guys have given me. You guys are amazing! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please excuse the typos and errors! Have a great week!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE ACTORS NOR THE SHIP NAME!

Chapter 7 - Invitation

 _ **Flashback***_

 _ **Shay and Bianca grew close ever since confessing to each other that they had feelings for one another. It's been about a month since that has happened as they were now making out on the couch in Shay's dressing room. They had time which Shay was grateful for as she sat on Bianca's lap while kissing her.**_ _I can never get tired of her kisses._ _**The way she can keep the kisses the light, almost innocent before switching it up and turning it sensual. They were so addicting and the way she controlled the kiss along with how much passion she put behind it. Shay was intoxicated with them. How soft her lips were, how her tongue stroked her deeply, how her teeth will nibble with just the right amount of force to make her crave more. She has never got so turned on in a matter of minutes or seconds in her life but here she was with how B was kissing her and making her get a little wet. It was like she knew what her body wanted and gave her everything she could possibly imagine and more. Shay was so caught up in the kisses that she didn't feel B's hands on her sides at first before she started feeling them move up and down, in light caresses, traveling down her sides, her thighs, up her neck. She moved them down, grazing her breasts before moving around to her back and lowering them to her ass. Squeezing, caressing, and molding Shay's ass with her hands and reveling in how soft they were like they were made for her. The movements were making Shay get wetter which was probably not the best since she had a dress on at the moment. The moment paused when B's phone vibrated in her pocket making her jump a little before pulling back from Shay's lips. "Baby" Shay sighed with a pout, as B pushed her hips up to retrieve her phone,**_

" _ **Fuck." She said frustrated before glancing at the name on the phone, "Damn. Wait a second babe. It's my agent" She says before answering it, "Hey Matty, how are you" She said with a smile as Shay slowly moved off her but kept her legs over B's. She grabbed her phone from off the table in front of them and decided to take some selfies of herself while Bianca was busy. After taking a dozen, she scrolled through them trying to decide which one she wanted to posted on facebook, "They all look perfect to me" B whispered to her while pecking her cheek getting Shay to blush. "No that's fine Matty. I'll be there after we film our last scene" Their last scene was them slow dancing in Spencer's bedroom. "Alright. Later" She ended her call, placing it on the table then turning to Shay, "Sooooo... where were we exactly again?" She bit her bottom lip sliding her hand along Shay's thigh,**_

" _ **Us getting ready to leave to go film" B instantly pouted, "What?" Bianca rolled her eyes as Shay went into an 'explanation'. "You wasted too much time being on the phone talking about who knows what" Shay shrugged her shoulders getting ready to get up but quickly found herself pinned to the couch,**_

" _ **Right… We have like a good 3 hours before that happens since we're early" Bianca kissed her lips before moving to her ear, "So if you want you can leave or we can cuddle which I'm definitely okay with" she whispered in her ear before biting gently on her earlobe. Shay's hands made their way into Bianca's hair as Bianca's lips moved to graze the little spot right under her ear, "What you wanna do? It's up to you"**_

" _ **Continue" B smirked once Shay gave in which she knew she would as her lips slid down to Shay's neck to kiss her there, making her moan as she rolled her hips into her. B's hand pushing her dress up slowly as her hand slides up her thigh, "B" she moans as she feels her fingers squeeze her thigh, she was getting wetter with the possibility of them taking their relationship to the next step which was intimacy.**_ _I really want that!_

" _ **Tell me to stop if I'm going too far babygirl" she said before moving further down Shay's neck to nip at her collar.**_ _Not going far enough._ " _ **I'm not going to rush you or pressure you, K?" Shay nods as she lightly sucked on it,**_

" _ **Okay, but I want more" B pulls up to look at Shay staring at her, "Please give me more" She leans in, keeping eye contact with Shay as her forehead rests against Shay's.**_

" _ **You sure?" Her eyes trying to read every emotion that was flashing in Shay's eyes but the main one she sees is lust. Shay nods again as she feels B's fingers on the material of her thong, instantly feeling how damp it was. Shay blushed when she saw B's eyes widened with surprise before she grinned, "Mmmm" Her fingers rubbing on the material that covered her clit and making Shay let out a soft sigh, "You really want me to go further?" Shay nodded as her eyes closed when she felt B's fingers move the material to the side and touch her softly.**_ _Oh Wow!_ _**Shay was expecting it but not expecting it as she felt them on her, slowly spreading her lips to brush her fingers on her slit. "Huh?" Shay nodded as her fingers slowly sunk in, spreading and filling her deeply.**_

" _ **Fuck" B smirked at her, as she pulled out with the same pace.**_

" _ **Can I go further?" Shay nodded as she pushed the sleeves down on her dress and bra before she waited for Shay to look at her. "Love?" Shay opened her eyes and then nodded,**_

" _ **Yes." She hurriedly, pulled her sleeves and straps down the rest of the way to reveal her breasts to Bianca. B's mouth dropped a little at the sight before bending down and taking a nipple into her mouth releasing a moan from Shay. "Baby" Shay nipples were very sensitive and the way B's mouth felt on them was driving her up the wall. She was panting with how every so often she would feel her teeth scraping lightly on them which quickly followed by flick with her tongue here and there then sucking hard on them, making her drench her fingers. Bianca tugged on her nipple with her lips before letting it go with a plop.**_

" _ **Can I taste you?" B asked while sitting up a little,**_

" _ **What?" Shay was confused. She was doing that. Bianca saw the confusion and chuckled a little,**_

" _ **Here babe" Bianca said while tapping her clit lightly, "and here" She said sliding a little on her slit again. Shay's eyes widened with fear as B's smile drops, "What?" Shay's mouth opens and closes, trying to find the right words to tell her but it seemed that Bianca quickly picked up on it. "Wait…." Her eyes narrowed a little looking at Shay, "Have you ever had someone go down on you before" Shay hesitated as she bit her lip before shaking her head.**_ _That's normal, right?_ " _ **Wow. Who have you been messing with and why?" Shay cleared her throat since it seemed to feel as though she had something caught in it.**_

" _ **I mean… I've never been into it" B nodded with her finger still grazing along her lower lips,**_

" _ **Never?" Shay shook her head, "Would you be willing to try it this once?" Shay froze, "I mean… only if you feel comfortable babygirl. If not then that's fine" She leaned down pecking her lips, trying to calm her fears and nerves that was rushing through her at the moment. "Promise" Shay took a deep breath to calm her nerves, wanting to know what it is like but still nervous about it."Do you trust me?" Shay nodded,**_

" _ **I trust you" B kissed her lips again,**_

" _ **Then trust me to give you what you've been missing" Shay hesitated one more time, "I promise you won't regret it" Shay nodded,**_

" _ **Okay baby" Bianca gave her a smile that made her heart pound faster and butterflies erupt in her tummy, "Give me what I've been missing" Bianca nodded,**_

" _ **Yes ma'am" Bianca whispered as she pecked her lips before flicking her nipples again and then going to push her dress to her waist to reveal her purple thongs that matched her bra. She slid down kissing the material as Shay stiffened while watching her. She felt those lips on her inner thighs and she has to say that that felt good. The lips, teeth, tongue was doing wonders to her thighs and lower lips as she continued to try and loosen Shay up. "It may feel weird at first but just try and relax" She whispered as she gently pulled down her thongs, "Damn you have some gorgeous legs" Shay blushed, "and something else is as well but I'll keep quiet about that" She mumbled as she gently blew on her lips, getting her to squirm.**_ _What is?_

" _ **B" she whimpered as she felt vulnerable in this position which she was and didn't think she could do it.**_

" _ **Yes babygirl" That nickname will have Shay do anything she wanted and Bianca knew that as she slid Shay's legs over her shoulders, "Relax" She whispered as she kissed her on her bikini line, "enjoy" her tongue came out to trace her lips before sliding in and dipping into her. Shay stiffened a little, not comfortable with it at first but she couldn't ignore the pleasure she was receiving from her tongue. Bianca squeezing her thighs getting her to moan a little at the different sensations that she was feeling. Shay was starting to relax more and more as B coaxed her with her tongue which was surprising until she flicked her clit with it getting Shay to jump. "Relax" Bianca chucked before doing it again and getting the same reaction. Shay couldn't help it at the tongue lashing she was receiving from Bianca but she definitely wasn't complaining. She felt two fingers enter her and she was seriously in heaven when B started sucking lightly on her clit,**_

" _ **Oh... My... God…" She panted as her body started to get hot, "I'm feelingggg a llllittle weirddd" She stuttered as her body began to move more as her body starts shaking as she starts to feel her toes tingle, "F-f-fuck.. babe" she pants as she tries to move away but B isn't going anywhere. Her body getting hotter and hotter as her eyes closed and her head is thrown back with moans escaping her mouth, "Shit!" She screamed loud before B put a pillow over her face to muffle her screams as her body started to experience something she never experienced before. Her body tightened and then exploded making her feel nothing but pleasure. She slowly comes down as she feels butterfly kisses on her thighs before she feels them on her breasts and neck.**_

" _ **You ever experienced an orgasm before baby" Shay blushed as she shakes her head, "Except now huh" Shay giggled but nodded, "I was the first to go down on you and first to make you cum. What else can I be your first at?" Shay pinched her making her laugh,**_

" _ **Whatever.. that was amazing though" She said looking at how glossy B's lips were before kissing them and tasting herself on her which wasn't as bad as she thought. It was intoxicating especially with B kissing her.**_

" _ **It was… you tasted real good" B mumbled against her lips,**_

" _ **Yea?" B nodded, "Can you do it again?" B pulled away with a grin making Shay blush. Gosh I'm a dork.**_

" _ **You never have to ask me baby. I'll do it gladly" B answered sincerely instead of teasing her like she usually would. "But we have about thirty minutes before make-up" Making Shay pout, "But I will gladly taste you tonight when I stay for a night cap" Her pout disappeared immediately as a huge smile came to replace it, as she thought of B going down on her again.**_

 _ **Flashback ends***_

Shay groans at the sound of her phone going off interrupting her dream and flashback that she was having of happier times between them. She looked over at her phone with a glare, letting it go to her voicemail then looking at the ceiling. She was so sexually frustrated that she was tempted in calling Ryan over so that she can get off. She huffed, "It still wouldn't be the same and it still wouldn't be her" she mumbled, but she would say that she was grateful. Ever since that night at the strip club, their relationship or 'friendship' changed for the better. Bianca not hesitating to flirt with her on the phone and when they saw each other their touches increased between the two. She was just waiting for their kisses on their cheeks to turn into kisses on the lips and then more. She wanted her in her bed, preferably naked but unfortunately, she was not that lucky tonight or any other nights for that matter until Enrique was out of the picture. Shay sighed as she turned in her bed, "Why can't they break up already?" she mumbled as she closed her eyes.

The one thing she wished that she hadn't done in the past couple of months was meet Bianca's boo thang and yes she was calling him a boo thang because that's all he was. Shay was the love of her life and he was just a replacement for the time being. Shay frowned. _Who am I trying to kid?_ Bianca's boo was perfect for her like, he was actually perfect. He was good looking, respectful, attentive, caring, responsible, had goals, had his own money, showed her off, and he spoke Spanish. _Spanish!_ Almost every girl she knows, likes or loves when their lover speaks another language. Like it was so sexy and all that. Hell, she even loved it but that's beside the point. If Bianca wanted that then Shay would've gotten that Rosetta Stone stuff a long time ago and would be speaking every single language to her whenever she wanted. Shay shook her head, "What am I talking about?" _Fuck that Latino lover shit!_ She didn't need that. She didn't need to tell B that she was in love with her or how beautiful she was or that she was the only that she wanted in Spanish. What was the point of telling them in a language that they didn't know? When it was much simpler to let them know in the same language so that they didn't get confused. She already had game without all that hence that she got B to kiss her and sleep in her bed months ago. However, she was still in the friendzone as he was luckily in the boo zone. She inhaled deeply before releasing, "Karma is a fucking bitch" She mumbled before her phone went off again, "And whoever calling ain't shit" She growled before answering the phone with an attitude, "Yes?"

"Uhh Shay, hi?" came the voice on the other end. Shay stayed silent trying to figure who it was,

"Uhh yea" She tried again,

"oh yea. Sorry it's Dre Davis" Shay nodded. _She plays Sara._

"Oh ok." She stays quiet waiting for Dre to continue but she stays quiet as well. Shay shakes her head, "I'm sorry but how did you get my number?" She asked, wanting to know how she got it and why.

"Oh, Troian gave it to me." Shay squinted her eyes. _Why?_ "I was wondering if you wanted to rehearse our scenes since we're getting ready to film them tomorrow? You know, to make it seem natural on set?" She knew that wasn't the true reasoning behind it but she'll go with it.

"Ummm sure. Why not?" She needed to keep busy anyway so she doesn't go insane about waiting for Bianca.

"Great! Are you busy today?" A smile played on her lips as she thought she was a little eager about going through lines before it finally appeared on her face,

"Not all. I'll meet you around 1 at Troian's?" She swears she hears a little squeal. _Let me cancel that real quick,_ "That way we have Troian to help us see if it's natural or not?" She said an almost heard a little sigh from Dre,

"Ummm Yea!" She said a little disappointed, "I'm sure she won't mind" Shay silently laughed,

"Okay. I'll see you then. later" She hung up after Dre said her goodbyes. She laughed gently before looking at the time which showed 10 a.m. She laughed a little louder, "Crazy." She closed her eyes before her phone rang again to a familiar ringtone that made her heartbeat quickly speed up. She reached for her phone then answered it quickly, "It's too late for a booty call"

"You sure you won't make an exception?" Shay smiled and stayed silent getting B to laugh, "That's what I thought."

"Whatever. Good Morning"

"Good Morning Beautiful" She said softly and that made Shay really miss waking up to her. "Is it too early?" _Never for you._

"You know I don't like waking up before 12" She can feel B roll her eyes,

"You are such a diva" Shay laughed softly,

"You love it"

"Keep telling yourself that but I have a question for you" Shay stayed silent a little nervous,

"Ummm do I have to answer?" She said slowly,

"Shay. I'm not going to be mad if you say no. I promise, boo" Shay took a deep breath,

"Okay" She closed her eyes and flinched a little,

"Do you wanna come over for dinner tonight?" Shay pouted, knowing that meant she had to play nice with her boo, "Ness is out of town and I don't want to do dinner by myself" Shay's eyes flew open. _Can you say fate?_ "Don't worry I'll cook" She chuckled getting Shay to squeal with delight at having B's cooking again.

"Hmmm, do I get dessert too?" Bianca laughed at that before flirting back,

"Of course, I know what you like. Warm, soft, juicy" Shay grinned,

"Damn, B. Ness wouldn't like that you're offering yourself to me but good thing he's not here cause I'm in" Getting her to laugh again,

"You're a fool. I was talking about baked apples with cinnamon but since you're getting all hot and bothered. I'll serve it with ice cream to cool you off" Shay's moaned in approval but also thinking that Bianca serving was nice and it would be better if she got to eat it off her as swell. She licked her lips, "So dinner is at 7, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you then. Bye babe" Bianca giggled,

"Bye Diva" Then hung up. Shay squirmed with excitement before jumping out of bed and gracefully dancing to her bathroom,

"It's a new dawn" She sung loudly as she stripped out of her clothes, "It's a new day" She turned on the shower, "It's a new life" She stepped in the shower as the warm water hit her, "And I'm feeling good!"

Shay was driving to Troian's house when Bryson Tiller's song "exchange" came on as she listened. "This song would come on" She smirked shaking her head. Bianca and Ashley told her about it and she couldn't help but give it a try.

~ _This what happen when I think about you, I get in my feelings, yea I start reminiscing, yeah._

 _Next time around, fuck, I want it to be different, yeah~_

She really liked the song because she was definitely relating to it at the time,

~Waiting on a sign, guess it's time for a different prayer~

"Lord, please save her for me, do this one favor for me" She said rapping the words to the song as she thought about Bianca waiting for a little while longer for Shay to get everything situated before they get back together again, "I had to change my player ways, got way to complicated for me. I hope she's waiting for me" She bobbed her head to the beat of the song because right now this is her anthem, "So give me all of you in exchange for me. Just give me all of you in exchange for me, for me" She stopped at the light to text Ashley and to make sure she doesn't leave her in the hands of Troian's matchmaking. She loved Troian but she was not for being set up, especially when she has her eyes set on someone else along with her heart.

 _~We use to lay up and then stay up. Have sex and then blow dank._

 _I shouldn't have played no games with you, just leveled up my rank ~_

She received a text back from Ashley stating that she would be there in about an hour and not to worry. "Ash always has my back… I know you know how to make me jealous. I was never loyal, let you tell it, yo... But I'm ready to fix it if you ready, baby. But so, so" She continues to sing the song while driving the rest of the way to Troian's house which she was anxious to get over so she can see Bianca. _My baby._

 _~So give me all of you in exchange for me_

 _Just give me all of you in exchange for me, for me~_

Shay turned onto Troian's street, only seconds away from her condo. "Maybe I'm lowkey feelin' you, don't be cynical. Won't fuck you over, wanna fuck you over and again. The truth is ain't really here to start problems" She wraps as she types in the code to get through the gates to Troian's home. Quickly finding a spot in the parking lot, "I was scrollin' through the gram, girl, I had to follow you. Say what's up with you? You got my soul" She parked her car and sang the last verse, "Just give me all of you in exchange for me" She turns her car off and gets out to head up towards the main entrance still softly singing the song all the way up to Troian's place. She took a deep breath, "here goes nothing".

In the beginning, it wasn't too bad since they were just going through their lines and keeping chemistry between them while acting out the scenes in front of Troian. They made is natural from what Troian was saying but all Shay can think about is when Ashley is getting there and her dinner with Bianca. _Bianca wins out!_ Troian went to go get drinks since they were taking a little bit of a break in between scenes. Troian came back with the drinks as she sat down in the chair, making little notes here and there and overall happy that they were hitting things off great. They looked great together and they seemed to have good chemistry but that was also because Dre really liked Shay so instead of her acting she was showing her true emotions the whole time. Shay, on the other hand, wasn't really paying attention since she was thinking about dinner tonight with Bianca since Ashley was about to show up. Troian squinted, noticing Shay's behavior and attitude with everything. Eventually coming to the conclusion that Shay was in a good mood because she was excited to work with Dre. Her thoughts were interrupted when Shay spoke up which was not a line in PLL, "And then we kiss and the scene ends" As she reads the description before walking to Troian to take a sip of the gatorade that she provided.

"You should practice on the kissing scene" Troian suggested while shrugging her shoulders as to act nonchalent about it. Shay's eyes narrowed on her as Dre beamed a smile at her, "You know to make the scene seem realer and natural" Shay pursed her lips and nodded,

"Maybe you and Keegan should work on that" Shay said before glancing at the time and seeing it was only four. _Damn, maybe I can leave early._

"You're right. Me and Keegan should work on that as well but back to the Emily and Sara show" Shay rolls her eyes at Troian, knowing what she was trying to do.

"What's the worst that could happen Shay" Sara said in a light tone but you could still hear the desperation in her voice. "Scared you might like it" She whispered for Shay's ears. _You're kiddin me?_ Shay sighs before shrugging her shoulders,

"Okay…" She goes to stand next to Dre waiting for her to read her lines but notices silence before glancing up to see Dre with her eyes closed and her lips puckered. Shay giggled getting Troian to as well, "I'm waiting for you to read your line" Dre's eyes pop open as her cheeks turn pink with embarrassment,

"Oh right… Ummm" she says her lines before feeling Shay's hands on her cheeks then soft lips descended on hers getting her to let out a soft moan which followed by a giggle from Shay as she pulls away. _Not me liking it._ Troian was smiling at them as Shay turned to look at her while rolling her eyes,

"How was that?" Troian then made a bored expression while shrugging her shoulders,

"It was okay" _Sure it was._ "You guys should probably try it again" Shay nodded before the doorbell went off, "I'll get it. You two stay here" Troian ran away to answer the door. _Please let that be Ashley._ "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to see Shay practice and make sure she's doing okay" Shay smiled once recognizing the voice. _Thank you!_ Ashley was not letting that ship between Shay and Dre sail. Nor was she being the captain of that ship between them but she is all for being the captain for Bianshay (AN: I give credit to whoever came up with it, maybe Salsa) and only Bianshay. Shay chuckled while shaking her head, thinking about their conversation from earlier.

"Benzo in here!" Shay yelled as Ashley walks before running to her giving her a hug, "What's up" Shay grinned, once they pulled away.

"You good" Ashley whispers making sure no one can hear her. Shay nods letting her she's good as Ashley took that as cue to go ahead and take her flip flops off and plop down on the couch. "Okay, let me make sure you're doing this alright" She said waving for them to continue as she puts her feet up on the coffee table.

"Feet off" Troian smacks her lightly on the head before taking a seat on the couch next to her. Ash glares at her getting Troian to roll her eyes, "Fine. Just this once" She puts her attention back to the two in front of her. "Okay, react that kissing scene again" Ashley widens her eyes and drops her mouth,

"Hell no!" She exclaims getting Shay to smile. _Thank you!_

"Why not" Troian narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Please share blondie" Ashley scrunches her face together trying to come up with a reason but ends up finding nothing without exposing the truth.

"Because they shouldn't" She whined getting Dre to scoff and roll her eyes.

"Anyways, we'll only do it if we're comfortable with each other and we are, right Shay?" She asks turning to her. Shay turns to Ashley who holds up her hands, signaling that she has nothing. _Fuck me!_ Shay internally rolled her eyes before putting on a smile,

"No, we're good." She says, picking up her script to read off the lines again. "...I- I don't why I did that" She said, instantly playing the role of Emily. Dre put her hands on her cheeks and then pulled her close, kissing her. Her tongue came out to lick Shay's lips but Shay kept them closed, denying her access. She pulls away with a smile on her face, "So… I'll see you around" She says shyly. Dre nods as they ended the scene.

"That was really good! Like, are you guys attracted to each other" Troian smiles slyly, trying to put the idea in Shay's head. Ashley rolls her eyes,

"No, Troian. They're just really good actresses that can pull off a kiss" Ashley says, knocking down the idea of them being more to each other, "Besides Shay already has someone like I'm sure Dre does. So that's irrelevant" Ashley grins making Shay smiles mouthing 'Thank you' to her.

"Well" Dre spoke up getting Shay to turn towards her, "You are a good actress"

"Thanks"

"But if that doesn't work out. Let me know" Shay smiles nodding her. _I hope I won't have to._ They sat around at the comforting space before it was time for Shay to leave. _Dinner here I come!_


	8. Chapter 8 - Wrong

AN: Hey guys! This week has been crazy especially with what is going on the world. Hopefully everyone is safe! Thank you guys for being supportive as always. Here is the last chapter this month. Next chapter won't be up until next month. I'm not too sure when but It will be up next month. So, in order to kill time and if you haven't already, I would suggest to read Salsa's stories especially The Lying Wolf! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please excuse the errors and typos! Have a wonderful night and rest of the week/month! Happy Thanksgiving! #prayforpeace

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ACTORS OR PLL.

Chapter 8 - Wrong

 _ **Flashback***_

 _ **Shay doesn't really cook and likes to be the taste tester for Bianca since she cooks phenomenally but she wanted to show B how much she appreciated all that she does for her and what better way than to cook for her. She went to Publix and picked up a whole chicken to cook since you can't really go wrong with chicken besides under cook it but she will make sure she follows the instructions for that. She also grabbed potatoes, onions and asparagus with Texas garlic bread to go with it. She had her little apron on just in case and her hair pulled back in ponytail with a smile on her face. She was ready. She stood there with her hands on her hips before her smile fell and she tried to figure out what to start on.**_ _The meat or sides first?_ _ **She pursed her lips before looking at the book, "cut the onions into slices" She nodded and then picked up the onion, "Don't I have to peel it first?" She just looked at it, "Or wash right?" She tilted her head, "Fuck, why does B make it look simple instead of some rocket science shit" She mumbled before picking up her phone, "Suri, do I peel or wash vegetables first?" She asked and waited for a reply, "Wash them Mrs. Lawson" She smiled then put her phone down. After rinsing them off and drying them she peeled the potatoes and onion before slicing the potatoes first, "This is easy" She was done and then placed them in the pan before slicing the onion like she did the potatoes. Not even a minute into it, her eyes started to water, "Fuck, this better come out amazing" She sniffled before trying to slice it faster, "Wait is this even the right" she looked at the book and realized that it didn't even have a picture, "I should've goggled it" Tears ran down her cheeks before she finally though she was done. Placing the slices in the pan along with the potatoes she turned the burner on high and placed the pan on it. Making her way to the sink, she washed her hands as she cried softly from the onion. "Or I should've worn goggles to do this" Once done, she wiped the rest of her tears away before going back over to the book and reading the instructions to the chicken. She looks over at the chicken then back to the book where her eyes catches the word oil. "Oil?" She mumbles then reads that part about putting olive oil in with the veggies. "Oh" She moves to the cabinet that contains it and notices the coconut oil as well. "Fuck" as she pulls both the olive oil and the coconut oil out. Looking back and forth between them then at the book that still says olive oil but she can't remember which one B likes to use more. She thinks for a minute then decides to put the coconut oil back as she smells like something was burning. She frowned, "What the fuck?" her eyes widen as she realizes what's burning she makes her way to the veggies pours the oil into the pan which causes a fire to flame up and almost burning her, "FUCK!" She looks on as the veggies burn and the fire seems to grow more, "OH SHIT! B's going to kill me!" she ran around the island counter chanting shit before gazing at the fire extinguisher. She took it off and tried spraying the fire but nothing was coming out, "Come on!" Bianca was going to kill her if her house burned down. She looked at the instructions, "A pin?" She pulls it out before spraying the fire and getting smoke to come out. She then turned off the burner and put the fan on for the smoke before the fire detector went off, "Really?" She climbed on the counter and tried to fan the smoke away from it since it didn't seem like that much before the phone rang making her scream. She just stood there for a second as her brain tried to process what was going on before climbing down and answering it, "Hello… no no no… everything is fine… yea no fire… you too" Then hanging up before the detector stopped sounding off. She went over to her vegetables to seem them black and crisp. She pouted before shaking her head, "Well, just have chicken and asparagus and bread." Deciding to take her chances on the chicken since it won't take a minute to get burnt. She looked at the chicken before blowing a strand a hair from her eyes then grabbed the seasoning, "I got this" She opened it but then the top fell off along with half the bottle of seasoning. "Fuck me!" She said as she moved the bottle away before hearing the door open,**_

" _ **Is my house on Fire!" She heard B says as she closed her eyes.**_ _Just your kitchen._ " _ **The fuck? Shay?" Shay whined a little as she turned,**_

" _ **I tried" She whispered as lifted her hands trying to come off as innocent before sneezing once some of the seasoning got in her nose.**_

" _ **Bless you" Bianca said as her eyes looked at the stove to see something that was black in it and then the chicken with a mountain of seasoning on it while waving the smoke from her face. Her eyebrow raised as she presses the fan to get the smoke to evaporate, "Are you trying to cook" Her eyes coming to Shay before her other eyebrow raised at her appearance,**_

" _ **Yes and I'm failing miserably" B started smiling at how adorable her baby was being, "There was a fire but I stopped it and the smoke was from the vegetables that I burned because of the fire and I know I don't know how to cook but I was trying to show my appreciation for all the things you do for me and I ruined it because I didn't think it was going to be hard but this shit is harder than the fucking bar exam to become a lawyer" B didn't mean to but she laughed a little seeing her girl all frustrated and pouting and looking like she just lost her puppy. "I just wanted to show you my appreciation for you" Shay's pout grew as her blush came apparent on her face,**_

" _ **By trying to surprise me with dinner, babygirl" Shay nodded with her eyes still down her at her feet. Her dinner surprise was ruined,**_

" _ **Yes but I ruined everything." Shay didn't see the way B's eyes went up and down her body, "Dinner is ruined" She huffed with defeat,**_

" _ **Not yet. I could help you save dinner" she tilted her head little as Shay looked at her,**_

" _ **Yea?" Bianca nodded,**_

" _ **Yea, but you have to do something to persuade me to help" She smirked at her getting Shay to narrow her eyes,**_

" _ **Like what" B tilted her head a little as she walked to her,**_

" _ **Ummm I don't know" She said shrugging her shoulder, "Maybe give me dessert" Shay's eyes grew.**_ _I forgot about dessert! Shit!_

" _ **I forgot about dessert" She closed her eyes and dropped her head back. She heard her chuckle before arms came around her waist,**_

" _ **No dessert?" B kissed her lightly on the side of her neck before walking a little then turning so that Shay's butt was touching the kitchen island getting her eyes to open, "You sure about that?" She leaned back to look at B, finally catching on as what she meant as 'dessert'. She smiled,**_

" _ **Well, there is one thing that I'm sure you would like for dessert" She said, wrapping her arms around her neck,**_

" _ **Please describe it to me" B bit her lip with a smile as her arms unwrapped around Shay's waist so that her hands were now resting on Shay's hips,**_

" _ **Well, hmmm" Shay glanced away, "It's warm and soft to the touch" B's hands slid back now resting on her ass, "It can be juicy" she squealed as B squeezed her ass,**_

" _ **Mhmmm, please tell me more. It sounds delicious" She licks her lips with a smirk still on her face getting Shay to giggle. Her hands slide down to the back of her thighs,**_

" _ **Ummm, tastes good" Bianca lifted her on the island, "I'm sure you'll love it"**_

" _ **So, Can I have it now then?" Shay nodded, leaning back on the counter. Watching as her eyes ran down the length of her before settling between her legs. Shay only had on a button up shirt and boyshorts since she thought she would tease Bianca during dinner. Her hands slid up Shay's thigh before hooking on the waistbands of her boyshorts and pulling them down her legs slowly. Shay swallowed as Bianca kept the smirk on her face as she licked the inside of her cheeky's before putting them in her pocket.**_

" _ **You're so nasty" Shay blushed with a smile as Bianca grinned at her,**_

" _ **You love it" Her hands sliding and lifting her leg up then giving her calf a small kiss, "it gets you wet like now" Shay bit her lip. Technically, Shay's been wet ever since Bianca kissed her neck but she wasn't going to admit that. Her lips trailing higher up her leg as Shay watches her and breathes in a little deeper, "Don't you baby" Sliding her leg to on her shoulder and getting her to groan out loud as she approaches.**_

" _ **You know I do" She whimpers softly as Bianca sucks lightly on the inside of her thigh.**_

" _ **Do what?" pulling her closer so that her mouth was only centimeters away for her lower lips and making Shay gasp. "Babygirl" Shay moans as she feels B's breath on them and seeing the smirk on her face was killing her.**_

" _ **You know" Shay whispers looking at the smirk on her face, "I love it when you're nasty" Bianca licked lips so slowly as her eyes darkened with lust. She was waiting for Shay to finish so she could devour her like she was her last meal, "It's get me dripping wet at how much of a freak you are" She comes close so close that she was barely touching her, "And I love every second of it" B's mouth latches on her and Shay's head drops back as she lets out a loud moan, "Oh God!" Her hands going into B's hair as her whole body is brought to life by her talented and wicked mouth.**_

 _ **Flashback end***_

Bianca smiled at the memory while leaning against the island with her arms folded before taking a sip from her second glass of wine. She thought about what happened a couple of months ago and then what happened a couple of days ago. She closed her eyes for a second to try and relax herself before opening them and placing her glass down on the island. She needed to stay distracted because if she didn't she would probably drive herself crazy with all type of options that was running through her head. She stirred the rice before placing some on each plate for dinner for the base of the meal. "Don't worry" She whispered before letting out a deep breath as she turned off the stove tops. Shay was coming over tonight so that she can tell her what happened but she was scared of the outcome. She then turned to her curry shrimp that she was cooking before placing the shrimp and veggies on the rice. She rinsed out her pots and placed them in the dishwasher before she heard the doorbell ring. Her heart sped up and she took a minute to calm herself down, taking a deep breath then making her way to her front door. She checks the peephole just to be sure as a smile broke out on her face when she opened the door. Finding the one and only Shay Mitchell looking flawless in a simple pair of skinny jeans, white v-neck fitted shirt and white Sperrys on with a bottle of wine in her hands. "Hey babygirl" Shay's eyes lit up as her smile brighten B's world when she gave her a hug. _She knows what that nickname does to me._

"Baby I missed you" Bianca laughed feeling her nerves go away at the touch from her girl, "Now since Ricky ain't here give me them lips" She puckered her lips up earning a giggle from Bianca before receiving a quick peck on her lips causing her to eyes to grow wide with not expecting her to really do that.

"Happy?" Shay nodded since she was in too much shock to speak, "Now come in here already with your goofy self" Shay grinned,

"I have you know that I am technically one of th-" Bianca narrowed her eyes, silently warning her to hurry up and get in which she quickly does, "You always have to spoil my fun babe" Shay pouted as she closed and locked the door. Bianca rolled her eyes,

"If you keep it up you won't get dessert" Shay's eyes roamed down B's body,

"Well I can't have that happen when you told me that dessert was nice, warm, and juicy" She smirked at Bianca who raised an eyebrow at her, "But I believe I forgot exactly what you said dessert was. Wanna remind me?" She smiled getting Bianca to slowly close the space between and make her gulp. Shay almost forgot that Bianca plays this game better than she do,

"I thought I told you baby" She said playing with a strand of Shay's hair between her fingers while the other hand rests lightly on her hip, "And I'm not gonna tell you again" She licked her lips before pulling Shay's body against her, having Shay sigh, "but I'll give you a little hint" She drew lips close to Shay and Shay couldn't help that she closed her eyes and pursed her lips thinking that Bianca was going to kiss her again. She kissed her earlier, surprising her so why not assume she was going to kiss her again. _Wrong!_ Which was her fault because she heard her chuckle against her ear, "It's your favorite" Kissing her ear and earning a groan from Shay before she yelp when Bianca slapped her on the ass, "Now come on, the food is ready" turning while making her way to the kitchen, leaving Shay to watch her go for a minute before shaking her head and following Bianca.

"Tease" She mumbled under her breath but knew Bianca heard her when she heard her laughter again. Shay pouted as she followed her into the kitchen but then fell in love with the smells as her stomach moaned in hunger. "I missed your cooking, B" She said, as she opened the freezer and put the bottle of wine inside.

"I know since my girl can't cook at all" Shay pouted but her smile was slowly coming through, at the words 'my girl' registered in her head. _All yours!_

"I try but it's just not for me. Besides, why cook when I have you to cook for me" B snorted, "I mean… you'll do anything for me right?" watching Bianca grab the plates and .

"If you want to believe that then that's all you boo" Shay chuckled but her and Bianca both know that it's true. Even with her denying it, "Now, if you can please grab my wine glass and you one with the bottle on the counter and follow me that would be great" as she walked to the dining room with Shay following her orders. She places the plates on the table,

"See dinner already ready by the time I get here. That's wifey status babe" She says placing the glasses on the table then refilling them, "You wifey, B." Bianca rolled her eyes taking a seat,

"Uh huh. You didn't think I was gonna let you in my kitchen again, were you" Shay's eyes widen in shock, "You can't cook without trying to burn something" She chuckled at her, "and I like my kitchen the way it is" Shay whined as she took a seat before scooting closer to her,

"Beeeeeeeeeeee. You didn't have to bring that up" Bianca giggled at her girl as she came leaned over to her before pecking her on her cheek, "I promise I wasn't trying to burn down your house. I love you" Wrapping her arms around Bianca's waist and kissing her cheek again.

"I know but move so I can eat" Shay rolled her eyes but let go of her. Both of them missing the other's touch, "How you and Dre?" Bianca wiggled her eyebrows getting shay to groan before taking a gulp of her wine. "Babe" She laughed when Shay refilled her glass,

"Don't remind me" she took another sip of her glass before digging into her food, "Damn this is good." She mumbled while chewing her food. _Most definitely bae!_ "We're not together nor do I want us to be together" She said taking another bite and hearing Bianca giggle, "You know, I only want you a-"

"And the stripper right" She teased, getting Shay to blush.

"I can be like Usher and don't mind" She joked with her, keeping the mood light and unbeknownst to her, keeping Bianca away from her thoughts. "As long as she is coming home to me, she can make that money money money that money money money" She sings while dancing a little while eating her meal.

They continued with the small talk, mostly Shay talking about her day with Troian and Dre before Ashley came and saved her. She omitted the part where Ashley is the captain of their ship since she didn't need to know that at the moment. The only thing that was hard was the heated glances that they gave each other when they were eating and the flirty pecks on the cheeks and touches they gave to one another. They couldn't help it when they were this close in proximity with each other. Shay was trying to stay calm and keep her hormones in check but the way Bianca kept looking at her was a struggle that she was definitely losing. "How the food, baby?" The words cause her mind to wander to good times between the two, but it was the rich raspy tone that turned them towards the bedroom, making her bite her lip to suppress the moan ready to spill. She nodded keeping her eyes on her lips that smirked before B chuckled, as if knowing what she was thinking of. _Mind-reader._ Shay dropped her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself before answering,

"Good. Real good" she whispered and made eye contact with Bianca, "I missed this". She was trying to keep things light between them but the sexual tension was heavy ever since she walked in here. Bianca quirked an eyebrow before taking another sip of her wine which made Shay think that Bianca was punishing her. "You cooking for me and catering for me" she tried to joke but she was serious and Bianca knew, that's why a smirk appeared on her face.

"Of course you do." She said placing her glass down and sliding closer to Shay, making her inhale sharply at how close she came to stare into her eyes, "You love being my babygirl" Shay stopped breathing at how intense Bianca was looking at her, "don't you" she whispered as her finger traced lightly down her cheek to her jaw to rest right under her chin to keep their gazes on each other. "Hmm" Shay trembled a little bit as she felt Bianca breathe on her lips, signally how close she was to her.

"Yes" she breathed out and tried to close the distance but felt nothing but air and heard nothing but a giggle.

"Spoiled ass" Bianca always did the teasing better than her making Shay blush and B to laugh at her.

"Fucking tease" Shay pouted as Bianca winked at her. "Let me finish my food in peace, boo" Taking the last bite of her food and feeling full and satisfied from it. B took the dishes to put them in the dishwasher so that she didn't have to worry about them later. "you still owe me dessert!" Shay announced while trying to stall B so she can fix herself. "I'm not leaving without what you promised me!"

"You wouldn't want to leave even if you did get dessert" _True. "_ I'm coming" she said. A few minutes later, she appeared with a bowl of warm baked cinnamon and caramel apples with ice cream. "I told you I would give you ice cream to cool yourself down" Shay giggled, "would you like me to feed it to you as well" Shay grinned before nodding.

"Of course. Spoil me, love" she said nodding her head and giggling at the idea of Bianca feeding her food, although it's not the first time that they've done that. Bianca narrowed her eyes before the mischievous smirk and eyebrow raise came about along with the head tilt.

"Oh yes... How could I forget that this night is all about you" Shay smiled while nodding her head. Bianca surprised Shay once she sat on her lap, getting her to gasp in total shock. "Open wide babe" Shay's eyes widen but she followed B's order as she opened her mouth for her to give it to her. Bianca slowly fed her the spoon full of apples, caramel and ice cream that made her taste buds swarm with delight. Her eyes were closed as her taste buds went into overdrive but her thoughts were quickly focused on the warm wetness that she was feeling trailing along her chin to her lips. Her hands quickly landed on Bianca's hips as she felt the tongue lick the corner of her lips before moving back with Shay following. "Sorry" Shay's eyes opened, "You had a little something there but I got it for you" her eyes narrowed at Bianca who giggled a little before scooping up another bite,

"You're evil" Shay glared at her, getting Bianca to laugh at her as she fed her another bite.

"I'm a special kind of evil though" She smirked with Shay rolling her eyes as her hands moved around Bianca's waist to rest her sit on her butt. Their eyes lock on each other with little smiles on their faces,

"Definitely special" She says, holding her gaze before they both looked away. Shay noticed the vibe shift from playful to sexual again and she can't say whether if she was sorry or not. _I'm not._ It wasn't her fault when Bianca was literally torturing her right now even though she understood it to a point. Bianca on the other hand, was thinking about all the thoughts she was experiencing earlier that day or days to be exact _._

"I'm in a new show" She tried to shake her thoughts away. Shay's eyes widen with excitement for B as she playfully smacks her ass and getting Bianca to laugh, "Calm down" As she took a bite of the dessert while Shay swallowed it,

"Oh my God! That's exciting! I'm so happy for you!" Shay exclaimed as she pulled her in for a hug and bouncing her in her lap.

"Me too! It's actually an adult show" Shay frowned with confusion written in her eyes, "Like close to being rated R" her mouth dropped as B finished the desert before standing up from her lap. _Was B gonna show skin?_ "Like I'll be cursing and 'having sex' and doing drugs. Definitely not on ABCFamily anymore" She said as she went and started picking up the dishes to take them into the kitchen. Shay wanted to hear more as she gathered the rest of the dishes and followed Bianca into the kitchen,

"What show is this? Is it Power on Starz or Survivor's Remorse?" She asked, staring at Bianca who was rinsing the dishes off before putting them in the dishwasher, "Are you gonna get naked?" Bianca looked at her with a frown,

"What? No." She shook her head, "Anyways, I'm excited that you guys are going to finally reveal who A is" she said switching subjects as Shay rolled her eyes, "and also who red coat is and black widow" Shay pursed her lips, following the direction of the conversation.

"Well…. don't get too excited" She said as she leaned against the counter watching Bianca,

"Why?" Shay shook her head getting Bianca to narrow her eyes at her, "What aren't you telling me" Shay stayed silent, "Am I not going to find out who they are after all? Is Marlene kidding me?! That evil bitch" Shay laughed at her, not sure why Bianca was getting worked up about who is going to be who on PLL.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Shay asked as B closed the dishwasher and getting ready to start it,

"Well…. one can hope that Maya would be raised from the dead again and what perfect way to do it other than through revealing that she was one of them" Shay's eyebrows raised. _Shattered dreams._ It was a good idea and she can't deny that she never thought about it or secretly wished that it would come true. "Oh well… watch it be Troian's friend be one of the three" Shay smirked as Bianca started the dishwasher, "Is she?" Shay shrugged. They stood there staring at each other, silently waiting for the other to give in. Bianca sighed as her thoughts entered her mind again, instantly giving up the battle to know who A is on PLL. "Okay. Are you staying for a little bit?" Shay nodded, wanting to spend as much time with Bianca tonight as possible. "Can you get the bottle of wine that you brought over?" Shay nodded with frown, watching how quickly Bianca left the kitchen with her glass.

Bianca made her way to the living room with her glass of wine, still consumed in her thoughts. She placed her glass on the table before lying down on the couch, her back propped up against the armrest while one leg was bent up on the couch and the other down. Shay came with her glass and the bottle of wine, she requested. "So" Shay glanced at B on the couch then her eyes went to the chair that was next to it.

"Come here." Shay froze, "Come cuddle please" Bianca pleaded with her and Shay heart started to speed up because there was something in the way she sounded, "Babygirl… I really just wanna hold you" _It sounds like need?_ Shay took a deep breath before moving to the couch with B. She slowly laid back against her and felt arms surround her and breath tickle her neck. Shay knew that Bianca had a lot on her mind by the way she was holding her as if she never wanted to let go. It was confusing and scaring her but there was no way she would pass up the chance to be held by Bianca again. Her eyes close as she blindly placed a hand on B's forearm that was on her stomach and delicately rubbed her thumb back and forth along her wrist as her other hand laid down on her thigh, reveling in how soft and warm she was. _It's been so long._ She sighed as they listened to the soft music playing in the room which surprisingly was Kehlani's The Way. Bianca tighten her hold and Shay let her, as she was so nervous and scared for what was going in Bianca's head at the moment. Yes, Bianca took things further than usual while they ate but she knew there was something going on in her head and she was using Shay to distract her. She didn't know that Shay saw through everything, noticed how Bianca looked away as if something was troubling her but she wouldn't force her to tell her. _I can wait._

"I'm here if you need me baby. Whatever you need, I'm right here" Shay whispered to her and felt her lips kiss her neck, spiking her blood pressure but also sending shivers down her spine.

"I know" She whispered, "Distract me from what I'm thinking about doing" Her lips open against the skin and suck lightly on her neck. _I don't want to though!_ Shay took a deep breath as she felt one of Bianca's hand slide under her shirt and trace patterns on her skin, alternating from scratching to caressing. _Fuck!_ "Shay" She whispered in her ear, and Shay heard the plead. _Damnit!_

"How's you and Enrique" The movement stop before she felt her body shake from Bianca,

"Really? Enrique huh?" Her face now moved next to Shay to look at her as Shay smiled.

"That's his name right?" Bianca laughed and playfully bit her shoulder making Shay laugh.

"No. Try again" Bianca grinned down at her girl.

"Oh, pardon me. You and Eduardo" She said with her eyes closed and her heart swelling, hearing B's laugh again. Glad that she can bring joy back into her girl before she started squirming when Bianca started tickling her. "Okay okay hahah… stop" She said in between her laughter, "Ernesto. Ernesto" She quickly said making her stop her tickling punishment. Shay took a deep breath. "Ernie"

"Shay" she warned,

"Ness?" She said, getting Bianca to pull her close again,

"Yes. Ness" Her chuckles being heard,

"Okay. How are you and….." She paused making Bianca giggle again, "Ness" Bianca kissed her cheek,

"We're…... " Shay noticed the pause and didn't know if she should get her hopes up or not. "I don't know" Shay frowned as she leaned her head to the side to look at Bianca who was deep in thought. "I mean… we were good but… something happened" Shay started getting mad, thinking that Latin Lover couldn't keep it in his pants. _Once I see him again, I swe-_. "He proposed" Shay's heart just stopped and she didn't know if it would come back to life after that confession. Her hand instantly moving to B's left hand to find no ring on her finger. She came back to life again, "I couldn't give him an answer so he's away right now. Trying to give me space" Bianca kept her focus on the hand that was still lightly scratching Shay's stomach. They stayed silent for a minute, "I don't know what to do" it was light and although Shay wanted to scream at her and tell her to come back to her, give her another chance. She sighs, she wouldn't because all that matters was B's happiness. _With me._

"Do what makes you happy" Bianca chuckled,

"If it was only that easy." Her hand moved away from Shay's stomach and moved to her arm to lightly touch, "I want to say yes to him" Shay tries to steady her heart and she swears she's going to have a heart attack by the end of tonight, "But I'm still holding out hope for you" Bianca finally turns her head to look at Shay, "I shouldn't though but I am. I'm giving you some more time to see if you're going to prove me right" She pauses as her hand comes up to cup her cheek, "But at the same time. I want you to prove me wrong. I don't wanna put my happiness on hold so" She glances down at her lips, "Please don't prove me wrong" Shay nods as Bianca drew closer, "I'm not trying to give you hope but you and I both know we can't deny this right now" Her lips land on Shay's and Shay could've literally died right there. They were the same as she remembered and they felt amazing to her. B's other hand went under Shay's shirt, slowly moving up her torso and Shay didn't know what to do but moan when Bianca's hand cupped her breast. Shay didn't move even an inch and she couldn't if she wanted to but everything was on Bianca's terms and she was definitely okay with that but she knew this wasn't B. No, she had to stop it before it got further. She pulled her hands away from Bianca then moved away from her shaking her head.

"I can't." She said panting and moving away as Bianca looked her up and down. "You're just feeling confused. You don't want this and I'm not gonna have you cheat on that prick" Bianca smirked before moving closer to her as Shay's eyes widened with fear but actually with arousal.

"I'm not gonna cheat if we're on a break, Shay" She said as Shay was now leaning back to get away from Bianca before she gave in to her which was really hard right now. "and trust me when I say this" Shay was now pinned down underneath her as her eyes bore into hers, "I want this. I wanted you ever since the day in the dressing room." Shay went to put her hands on B's hips to stop her but her body and mind wasn't on the same thought process as B sunk into her. "But you know what really did it though?" B asked as her hand moved Shay's shirt up, exposing her breasts that were covered by her bra. "When you went to the strip club" Her hand sliding down in between her breasts, "And you had the stripper dance on you" her hand now on her abs but still moving south, "Making you moan" She unbuttons her jeans,

"I told you she left. I was playing with myself" She heard the zipper unzip and her eyes closed when she felt finger along the material of her thongs. _Oh my God!_

"I know" She whispered along her ear, "but I wanted to be the one that played with you" Her fingers sliding under the material to touch her and she knew she wasn't going to last long, "To make you cum" She slid her fingers inside and Shay let out a long loud moan in appreciation, "To feel your love all over my fingers" As she slid in out and out a few times before withdrawing,

"Baby" Shay whined when she no longer felt her fingers inside her. B moved back to look at Shay who's eyes were now pleading with B to not stop or tease her,

"Then taste all that you're giving me" Her fingers came up and slid in her mouth. She let a deep moan that made Shay tremble as she soaked her pants, "Are you gonna deny me still? Cause I want you in my bed for the night" Shay was panting as B licked her lips, "Babygirl" _Got Damnit!_ Shay nodded as B moved off the couch, holding her hand out to Shay for her to take. Shay took it and B lead her to her bedroom, a place that she had dreamed of being for a long time. She knew this was a reward to her but also a warning that B wasn't going to be waiting for her forever. She had to speed it up especially if _Ernie_ is wanting to spend the rest of his life with her girl. She can't have that happen but she also knows for now that this is a one time thing until B can make a final decision on Ness's proposal. Her decision relied on whether Shay proved her right or wrong this time. _I can't prove her wrong this time!_


	9. Chapter 9 - Listen

AN: I told you I would update this story in December. We'll please don't get too upset with this chapter but it had to be done. Please excuse the typos and errors for this chapter. Thank you for everyone who are enjoying my stories. It makes me happy that you like them. Anyways, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas or Holiday and to keep staying safe. Love you guys and enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE ACTORS OR ACTRESSES OR SHOW, PLL.

Chapter 9 - Listen

 _ **Flashback***_

 _ **Shay laid there against Bianca while looking up at the stairs from the rooftop of the hotel they were staying in. It has been a couple of weeks since they've seen each other and they were finally able to find the time to see one another. It was cold outside but yet they were looking up at the stars, seeing how beautiful they looked. Neither one, wanting to interrupt their comfortable silence or their time that they were enjoying with each other. She felt lips on the side of her head give her a kiss making her close her eyes with content. "I love you" She whispered,**_

" _ **Oh really?" Bianca mumbled getting Shay to sit up so she can look into those beautiful brown eyes that she loves.**_ _This girl._

" _ **Yea. I really do" B smiled at her, then dropped her glance to her lips.**_

" _ **I know babygirl" She says against her lips before kissing them, "just like you know that I love you" kissing her a little bit longer. "So much" turning the kiss to be more passionate, as her hands slide down her hips to rest on her lower back. They tilted her heads as they deepened the kiss but kept it slow, wanting to build the anticipation between them for what's to come. Air became mandatory as Shay pulled away with B's teeth tugging on her lip.**_

" _ **Baby" She moaned as B let go.**_

" _ **Yes" her lips moving to her neck, signaling that she wanted more.**_

" _ **Stop" She giggled as she pushed herself up to a sitting position.**_

" _ **Why" she pouted looking up at her,**_

" _ **Stop looking at me like that" She leans down kissing her lips, "I can't help but kiss you when you pout" pecking her, "too cute" then pulls away when Bianca tries to deepen it.**_

" _ **Ughh. Okay I'm listening." Earning a smile,**_

" _ **Good. I just have a question or two cause I'm curious" Bianca nodded encouraging her to continue. "Ummm… Does your mom knows about you? About us?" she glances down at the hem of her shirt. Bianca studies her face and takes notice of how nervous and scared she was.**_ _Please don't ask why._ _**She felt her move as she looked up to see that B was now sitting up and only inches away from her face. Feeling hands move under her hoodie to stay warm but also give her comfort.**_

" _ **Hmmm" She glances up as if in thought, "Does my mom know about me?" She purses her lips getting Shay to narrow her eyes at her, "I'm sure she does since she carried me in her belly for 9 months and that was a long 9 months for her. Then having to care for me for 21 years and then having to love me for 32 years. Yea. I'm sure she knows about me" Shay laughed at her girl's teasing before smacking her arm.**_ _Ass._

" _ **B" wrapping her arms around her neck, "Stop making me question my intelligence" Bianca laughed at that getting Shay to join in with her.**_

" _ **You're too cute" Pecking her lips, "but to answer your question. Yes, she knows that I love the ladies" She wiggles her eyebrows. Shay rolled her eyes with a smile, "And yes she knows that I am seeing someone who happens to be a girl and is happy with it since the only thing that matters to her is my happiness. And you, mi'lady. Makes me very happy" Shay blushed a little and bit her lip. "She also knows that I am in love with this girl as well. So, to answer your question. Yes. She knows about you" Pecks her lips, "What's up? Talk to me babygirl" Shay smiles at the use of the nickname before taking a breath.**_

" _ **My parents don't know about me and I'm scared to tell them about me." Arms tightened around her waist, enjoying the strength that she was giving her. "I've never gave them any reason to believe that I was attracted to females. I never even thought I would have a relationship with one."**_

" _ **And that's okay. There a lot of people who are too afraid to come out the closet because of society. I mean, society is still like that even though people are now watching what they say more doesn't mean that they are not thinking it" Shay sighs, "But baby don't force yourself to tell them if you're not ready. I don't want you to do that. When you have the confidence in yourself to be able to tell them then you will but do that right now. I know you're not ready to tell them so don't feel like you need to tell them right now. Okay?" Shay nodded,**_

" _ **I'm not there yet but I am getting there" She says with a smile.**_

" _ **Oh, I know considering you were the one to make a pass at me first" Shay laughed as she remembered taking things into her own hands. "And kissed me first and initated the first time we had sex and-" Shay silenced her with her lips.**_

" _ **Are you complaining" She whispered as she gently pushed Bianca to lay down on her back. She shook her head as she noticed Shay taking off her hoodie and placing it under B's head as a pillow. "Thank you for always listening to me" She smiled at her to let her know she heard her. Sooooo… I wanna make love to you up here." Bianca grinned,**_

 _ ****_" _ **You want me to see stars huh?" Shay nodded as she stripped Maya of her hoodie as well. "Okay but just to let you know baby" Gently guiding her head down to her lips, "I'm always here to listen to you okay." Shay nodded, "Now come here and take me to the stars" Shay grinned as she lowered herself down, getting ready to take her to heaven and back.**_

 _ **Flashback Ends***_

She looked up at the night sky, taking in the view of how close the stars seemed to her but hoping to see a shooting star to make a wish. A wish that she wanted to come true especially tonight. She hugged herself as she still looks up in the sky as her confidence starts to fade and her eyes start to well up. "Don't back out now" She whispers to herself and bit her lip to keep from making a sound. _Please don't._ So many thoughts of doubts and fears were racing through her mind and she couldn't stop them. "Fuck" She dropped her head as a tear fell down from her eye. She felt like she wouldn't get her happy ending after all and she was feeling her heart break little by little. She tried to take in a breath to calm herself down but it wasn't helping,

"Sweetie" She hears from behind her. She quickly wipes the tears that fell from her eyes and released a breath as she looked up at the stars.

"Yes Grams" She answered, trying to keep her voice strong.

"You okay, love" Shay nodded.

"Just getting fresh air" She turns and gives her a watery smile. Secretly, praying that her grams can't really see, "I'll be in there in a minute. Promise" flashing one more smile for good measures she turns back around to look at the stars.

"Shannon" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Come here, sweetie." _Damnit._ She slowly opened her eyes and released a sigh before turning around towards her grandmother. She gave another smile while making her way towards her, "Let's talk" She said, giving her grand-daughter a smile and putting an arm around her shoulders, "What's on your mind?" She asks. _Everything._ They take a seat on the swing bench, with her grandmother looking at her and Shay's eyes staying on the stars.

"Everything. I feel…" She pauses as she frowns, "I feel like" She smiles ironically, "Like I'm not gonna get my happily ever after" She shrugs still looking at the stars.

"Why would you say such a thing?" She was questioned and Shay let out a humorless chuckle.

"It's just how it's gonna be" She then bit her lip to keep the sobs in as her eyes watered. She felt fingers under her chin as she closed her eyes to stop the tears but a few escaped. Her grandmother turned her face to face her but she didn't want to see the concern in her eyes which she would then spill her fears.

"You will have your happily ever after" Shay shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks, "Oh sweetie" Her grandmother pulled her into a hug to comfort her. "Everything is going to be alright. Whatever you are going through, it will pass" Shay shook her head, not believing the words coming from her mouth. "It will, honey. It will" Patting Shay on the shoulder while holding her, waiting for the tears to subside. A couple of minutes later, Shay was breathing back to normal but still not talking. "Sweetie" She said while pulling back to see her face, "Open your eyes for me" Shay didn't want to but found herself complying to the command. Her brown eyes found her grandmother's blue eyes, "Tell grams what happened" Shay took a deep breath as she dropped her eyes to her hands that were in her lap. "Let it off your chest" Shay nodded but still didn't say anything as she tried to collect her thoughts together. "Take your time" _Time was not on her side._ "All the time sweetie" A couple of minutes passed, as they sat there in silence with Shay collecting her thoughts. She took a deep breath and pulled away from her grams, standing up and looking up at the stars in the sky.

"I'm in love" She whispered so softly that her grandmother didn't hear her.

"What was that, love? You know I'm getting older in years and my hearing is not like it use to be" She joked causing Shay to smile.

"I'm in love" She said loud enough to hear, and heard the soft clapping from her grams. Her smile widened on her face, "I'm in love" She sighed, "with and incredible person" Her eyes closed as she thought of Bianca, "So incredible" She turned to look at her grams, "but mom and dad won't approve." Her grandmother was quick to object,

"Why wouldn't they? Is the guy no good?" _Guy?_ Shay smiled as she shook her head, "Does he abuse you?" She shook her head again, "Disrespects you?" Shook her head again, "Then what is the problem?" Shay chuckled a little,

"Problem?" Shay said looking up at the stairs, "The problem would be that some feel as though it's immoral" She turned to look at her grams with tears sparkling in her eyes, "Immoral to be in love with a woman" Her heart raced when she saw the look of shock cross her grams face, "But, God. I don't care" She looked up to hold back the tears, "She's incredible. She's beautiful. She's caring, loving, passionate, intelligent, respectful. She's so many things that I can't put all of them into words" The tears fell down her face as she continued, "I wanna spend the rest of my life with her." She felt arms wrap around her, "But I don't want to bear the pain of my family disowning me for the rest of my life. That my family doesn't want anything to do with me that I picked" More tears fell down as she found it harder to speak, "Love over them. A life over them." And she broke down with her grandmother holding her, as she let out all of her fears and concerns with what she was about to do. WIth what she was about to confess to her family and knowing that the outcome wasn't going to be in her favor. Her grandmother consoled her for a good five minutes, letting Shay cry her feelings out and getting her to calm down again. "Thanks grams" She whispered before pulling away from her. "I understand if you don't want anything to do with me. Disown me and everything." Shay gave her an understanding smile before looking down at the ground and taking a step back. She felt hands grabs hers and a warm voice,

"I could never disown you because you have finally experienced love, honey" Shay's head shot up to quickly look at her grandmother in shock, "Finally know what's it like to truly be in love. I know you are having fears and doubts about it but sweetie that's part of love too. The good and the bad but more good than bad" Shay was trying to process all that she was telling her. "I would like to meet her though. See, what special woman has been putting a smile on your face and changed your entire world" She choked out tears of joy as her face broke out into a watery grin. "Ohhhh baby" She held on to her, "I'm gonna be here every step of the way and if anyone has anything to say, you let me know"

"I love you grams" she tightened her hold, "so much. Thank you so much" this is what she needed. _Just one_. She just needed at least one person support in living her life with the love of her life. Even if everyone else disowns her, she has her grams on her side. "You don't know how much this means and you don't know how much I needed to hear that."

"I have an idea since my baby was freaking out that she didn't want to tell even me" Shay chuckled as they slowly let go. Hands going up to wipe the tears off her face as they smiled at each other. "You ready to do this tonight, sweetie?" Shay inhaled deeply before nodding.

"Yea. I held it in this long. I think I'm way overdue" they chuckle a bit before heading inside to the rest of the family. It was her mom, dad, and brother inside while everyone else has left to go home. She was nervous but no longer scared as her parents smiled with her brother and her grams patting her on the hand to give her strength. "hey" She whispered before clearing her throat to get their attention. "I have something… ummm" She chuckled at herself. She felt her hand being squeezed to give her the courage she needed to let this off her chest, "Ahem… I have something that I need to get off my chest chest" Meeting everyone's eyes head on.

"Go ahead, Shannon" Her mom says, warmly encouraging her almost but Shay doesn't think it's going to last long. She nodded,

"Okay.. Here it goes" She licked her lips nervously but then thought about her Bianca's life after she comes out. Walking out in public holding each other hands, kissing each other without a care in the world, them both in white at their wedding whether it be dresses or tuxes, and introducing her to her grams. She glances over at her grams who smiles at her, silently giving her strength and comfort.

"This seems serious if you are holding on to your dear grams's arm" Her father said, with concern on his face. "Shannon?" He questioned, getting Shay to look at him. She releases a sigh,

"I'm in love." Her mom smiles as her father leans back into the couch, "I've never felt like this before. I've been in love for a couple of years now" Her brother, Sean, narrows his eyes with a smile on his face,

"Who do I need to threaten?" He jokes, getting Shay to release some more of the tension.

"No. I'll kill you if you do" She threatens, getting them all to laugh a little.

"Well, why have you brought him home? Introduce him to us?" Her mother questions, "I would love to meet the man of your dreams" She smiles,

"That's the thing. I don't have a man of my dreams" They look at her confused, "You see" She forced a giggle, "I'm in love with a woman and I know… She's the love of my life" Her father's mouth drops in shock, her mother shows no expression as Sean raises his eyebrows and smiles at her. He was the first to say anything,

"No way. She better be hot" Her mother was the second to react seeing that she hit Sean, "What? I'm just saying." He holds his hands up before getting up and going to his sister. "If she treats you good then I'm all in" He says with a smile and hugs her. She grins feeling her heart warm at him. "She is hot right?" He whispers getting her to playfully push him away. "I take that as a yes." He smiles at her, "When do I get to meet her?"

"You can't be serious" her dad says, getting them to look at him. Shock no longer on his face but pure disgust,

"Dad" Shay starts but stops when her dad puts a hand up to silent her then shakes his head,

"I refuse to think that my daughter. My flesh and blood is in love with a woman." Shay gets scared as she holds on to her grams and brother for support.

"Mark, don't do this" He shakes his head,

"Dad. It's not the end of the world. Come on. You guys always supported in everything we do" Sean tried to diffuse the situation from happening but it doesn't look like he is going to succeed.

"No!" His voice raised getting everyone to jump at the volume and seriousness in his voice. "This isn't you, Shannon! You are not gay!" her eyes start to water as her fears and doubt came true, "I should've never agreed to let go to America! Let alone that show! That show has brainwashed you into thinking something that is not true!" Shay shakes her head,

"Dad" She tried,

"You never dated girls or shown any interests in girls. You are not a dyke!"

"Mark" Her mom gasp as she tried to calm him down.

"No daughter of mine is gay!" Shay closes her eyes, "Are you gay Shannon?! Are you telling me my little girl is gay?!" Bianca warned her about this, about what she would do when questioned. "The daughter I raised is gay?! There is no way you are telling me this!"

"Dad Stop!" Sean says, trying to protect his sister's feelings. "Don't do this"

"Listen to your son, Mark" Her grams said,

"Shannon! Answer me!" He exclaimed while standing up, "Are you saying you're gay?!" Shay opens her eyes while biting her lips. "Hmm. Answer me!"

"Mark, honey" Her mom says grabbing on to his arm but he rips it from her grasp.

"No! Answer me, Shannon for I am asking only one more time" He says with nothing but rage in his eyes. Her brother standing in front of her just in case since they have never seen their dad this angry before. "Are you saying you are gay?!"

"NO!" She said getting her brother and grams to look at her confused, "I don't like labels. I don't like being put in a category just so you can try and understand the things that I do. Nobody likes to be labeled but you know what?" She gains confidence from somewhere because she is not backing down, "Since you want to put a label on me, then fine. I'm bi-sexual. I'm attracted to both men and woman. Always has been" Her parents' mouths dropped as her support raised their eyebrows, "I just never showed interests because I had a feeling you would react the way you are reacting now. Good thing I don't live with you because you would probably kick me out on the streets. You are probably thinking that now which is fine because nothing is going to change with the fact that I'm still in love with a woman." She keeps her parents stare before her dad speaks again,

"You are not a dyke Shannon. You never did anything to become one" Shay rolled her eyes,

"You know, not every lesbian is butch, a stud or as you said" She air quoted, " a 'dyke' just because of them playing a sport or dressing a certain way" She looked at them, "And the word dyke is very offensive so I would advise you not to call me or anyone that again." Her father grew red in the face but she didn't give him a chance to say anything as she kept going, "You should be happy that I found someone who love me. Treats me with the most respect I can ever experience. Treats me as an individual with a brain but also as a queen. Just because she doesn't have a penis you're upset" Her mother gasp as her brother snorted back a laugh,

"Shannon"

"Sorry mom. I love her and she loves me. I want to marry her and when technology permits it i'm going to have her baby and she's gonna have mine" Her father shook his head, "Whether you like it or not. I'm tired of trying to please you and jepordizing my life with her. I'm done. I just wanted to let you know before I go public with it."

"I can't accept this. That my daughter is a dy-" He stopped himself before saying it, "Is gay" Shay smiled at him, nodding her head.

"Maybe not now but I can always hope that it will in the future" She turned to look at her mom who has yet to say anything to her then back to her dad, "I love you dad. I love you mom. I'm gonna stay in a hotel tonight that way I don't take time out of your day to take me to the airport." She turned to her brother, "Sean" He turned to her with a smile, "Thank you" giving him a hug, "I love you"

"I love you too sis. I'll always have your back" He squeezed her and her heart felt light again with having not one but two people support her. She pulled back and looked at her grandmother,

"Thank you. I definitely couldn't have done this without you" She said, giving her a hug.

"Anything for you. I'll talk to him" She whispered to her, "Love you"

"Love you too grams" She said pulling back and turning to Sean,

"Can you take me to the hotel at the Airport?" He nodded as they both left to go to her room for her suitcase. Quickly packing her clothes and wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible.

"Shannon" She looked up to see her mom standing in the doorway, "I love you and I might not accept it right now" She said getting Shay to look at her confused, "But I'm going to try" Shay grins before running to her mom and giving her a hug. "I'm going to try my best because I can not turn my back on my only daughter just because she found love with a woman and not a man" rubbing her back softly.

"Thank you mom. I love you too" She pulled back giving her mom a smile then grabbing her bags, "I'll text to let you know I'm safe" Her mom nodded then moved out her way. Sean helped her with her things then drove her to the airport that also had a hotel right beside it.

"Well, are you gonna tell me who it is" he asked as he brought up her things to her hotel. She chuckled at him before nodding,

"You can't tell anyone" He nodded, and then brought his thumb and finger to his mouth. Acting as if he was zipping his mouth closed. "She's an actress." He motioned for her to continue, "She played on the show with me" He nodded,

"Okay there's a lot of girls on that show. All gorgeous" Shay chuckled,

"She's older than me" He rolls his eyes getting annoyed that she won't just say her name, "Her name is Bianca. Bianca Lawson. She played Maya on the show" his mouth dropped,

"No fucking way. You're in love with a vampire who never ages" She laughed while hitting his arm as he laughed too. "Nice sis. I approve" She grins,

"Thanks. Now out" She says, pushing him to the door.

"Ohhh calling the wifey I see" He wiggles his eyebrows at her, getting her to giggle. "Love ya and call when you're back home" Giving her one last hug before leaving.

"I will and love you too" She closed her door and softly sighed. Walking back to her bed then grabbed her phone, dialing an all too familiar number and hearing a voice that she has been dying to hear.

"Hello"

"Baby. I have something to tell you" She started, "Do you have time?" She hears a sighs,

"Go ahead, babygirl. I'm listening."


	10. Chapter 10 - Hope

AN: It's January 2016! Happy MLK, Jr. Day! I hope you guys will be okay with me updating this story over the other two. If not, let me know. Thank you for the read and reviews! You guys are amazing! Please excuse my errors and typos! Have a wonderful rest of the week and hopefully you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 10 - Hope

 _ **Flashback***_

 _ **Shay and Bianca have been spend any amount of time together that they can over the month since she was about to start filming again for PLL. She wasn't ready for that since that means no seeing Bianca for two or three straight months. Also, she was nervous since Nes has been keeping in contact with Bianca and is soon to come back to the states while Shay is visiting her parents next week. They haven't made it official since Shay still needed to come out to her parents and also the rest of the world. Bianca was tired of sneaking around and Shay wanted to share with the world who had her heart. Right now, they were at Shay's house playing chess. Yes, chess. The winner gets to pick what they do next and of course Shay's mind was on the bedroom activities while Bianca's mind was more on the lines of talking and eventually move to the bedroom activities. Although, the looks that B was giving her was making her think that they could talk after bedroom activities.**_ _Pillow talk._ _ **Bianca made her move putting Shay at a disadvantage when she said, "Check". Shay narrowed her eyes as her girl winked at her with a little smirk. Her eyes went to the table, searching for the best move that could get her out of being placed in check again or setting herself up for checkmate. Hher eyes scans the board and calculating what move B would make after hers. She takes another minute before putting her knight in front of harm's way but also to make sure that she doesn't set her own-self up for failure. She glances up to see Bianca's eyebrows drawn together and a pout on her lips that make her so kissable at the moment that she couldn't help but capture them with hers. She feels her smile against her and quickly replicate a smile with her own before feeling her girl mumble, "Checkmate". Shay pulls away and looks down to see that B had made her move which involved her taking her knight with her queen. She couldn't move anywhere without the queen taking her and she couldn't take the queen because she was being backed up by the bishop. Yep, Bianca got her.**_

" _ **That's….. lame" Bianca laughed at her getting Shay to fold her arms over her chest, "Stop laughing" She pouted, only making B laugh more at her. She moved away only to have Bianca pull her to her by the leg making her yelp, "B!"**_

" _ **Yes babygirl" She said, seductively biting her lip with a smile at her as she moved closer.**_ _Damn her._ _ **Shay dropped her gaze to her lips before moving up to look at her, licking her lips. "hmm" She raised her eyebrows at her before leaning in,**_

" _ **I love you" She whispered, so ready for anything that Bianca wanted to do with clothes off.**_

" _ **I love you too" as she closes the distance with Shay's hands coming to grip her hair. She was so happy that they were already on the bed as she wrapped her legs around her waist and leans back, pulling Bianca with her. She just wants to get lost in her.**_ _Not worry about anything._ _**Whether or not she gets picked up for this big screen role? Or who will be the next president of the U.S.? Or whether her parents would accept her for being in love with a woman?**_ _A one of a kind woman._ _**Her phone rings, signaling someone important was calling her but she made no move to answer it as she tried to deepen the kiss. Unfortunately, Bianca moved away so that she couldn't go further. "Answer while I pick up the game and get our glasses of wine" Shay goes to groan and protest but falls short when she silences her with her lips. "quit the bitching and moaning and answer the phone" She moves off her then and starts picking up the chess pieces, "I'll be on the balcony after, babe" Shay nodded, as she reached over and answered her phone.**_

" _ **Hello" frustration can be heard in her tone as she sits up then gets off the bed, moving towards the french doors.**_

" _ **Hey sweetie"**_ _Dad?_ _ **Shay frowned as she opens the door.**_

" _ **Hey dad? What are you doing still up? It's like 12 there, right?"**_

" _ **Yea but your mom wanted me to make sure you're still coming next week" Shay sighs, realizing that is also when Ness comes back, leaving Bianca to be alone with him.**_

" _ **Of course dad" She looks up at the stars, "I haven't changed my plans. I wanna spend time with you"**_

" _ **Okay, sorry honey" shay smiled, "You know how your mom is" She nodded knowing exactly how she is. "Well, that's all. I'm gonna let you go"**_

" _ **Wait. I need help with something real fast"**_

" _ **Yes?"**_

" _ **So, I have an interview to do after I get back from visiting you guys and I just wanted to ask you a question that they're going to ask me about you guys" She says, biting her lip while looking down at her toes. "About what my parents think of me for portraying a lesbian?" She stated quickly before her dad had any word in.**_

" _ **Oh, well that's easy. We don't mind because you're just acting. It's not real and you're not a lesbian." Her dad said, almost like he brushing off the idea of it. She cleared her throat,**_

" _ **What if I was?" She said in a joking manner, "You would disown me?" forcing a giggle to make it sound playful, but hoping that wasn't the case.**_

" _ **What parent would be okay with their kid being gay, sweetie?" He chuckled into the phone, making Shay's heart drop. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I don't have anything against them but I'm just glad my kids aren't gay. Someone else's problem and not mine." She felt her eyes water at the idea of her dad not being okay with her being a lesbian which is what he basically said, "You playing someone is fine because it's pretend. You being one, I wouldn't be able to look at you the same way after that" He laughed again, "Calling someone your girlfriend and not your boyfriend? No. That's no daughter of mine." Shay forced a chuckle,**_

 _ ****_" _ **Yea. Good thing I'm not a lesbian. Not only for you but for me too" She said, looking up while shaking her head,**_

" _ **Thank God!" Her dad laughed, "But I'm sure you're not allowed to say something like that so, love see no color or gender. Something along those lines, sweetie" She closed her eyes,**_

" _ **Of course. Thanks Dad."**_

" _ **No problem. See you next week. Love you, Shannon"**_

" _ **Love you too, bye" She hung up the phone and that's when she hears a scoff. She quickly turns around, seeing Bianca looking at her with her arms folded and disbelief on her face, "How much of that, did you hear?" She asked, slowly walking towards her.**_

" _ **Good thing I'm not a lesbian" She mimicked with a smile that held no warmth. Shay shook her head,**_

" _ **B, it's not what you think." Holding her hands out as if in a calming manner but Bianca just glances away,**_

" _ **Too good to be true" She whispered, then chuckled.**_

" _ **Baby listen to me. I was just rephrasing what he said to be sure that's exactly what he meant. Not what I meant." Bianca nodded while pursing her lips,**_

" _ **Okay. So, you're a lesbian now?" Shay shook her head, "Straight?" she shook again,**_

" _ **No. I'm bisexual like you baby but I only want you." Bianca narrowed her eyes,**_

" _ **What about your parents? Did you tell your parents?" Shay broke eye contact as she looked to the side, "You're never gonna take them" She ran a hand through her hair,**_

" _ **Please stop pressuring me" B laughed out loud,**_

" _ **Stop pressuring you! I'm pressuring you!" Shay walked towards her but B just shook her head and held her out for her stop, "I took a chance with you. I believed in you, Shay! Then you do this!"**_

" _ **I know you did but I promise I'm doing right by you! I can't tell my parents over the phone that I'm bisexual, B!" She walked closer towards her so that they are only a foot away.**_

" _ **You can't tell them period!" She said shrugging her shoulders with her hands turned up, "You're never gonna tell them!" She turned to go back inside with Shay on her heels.**_

" _ **I am! Next week I am!" She reached out and grabbed her arm to turn her around, "B, I'm going to see them for a visit and I'm gonna tell them while I'm there but please stop pressuring me!" Bianca shook her head not looking at her, "I'm already scared out of my mind that my parents are going to disown me! My dad all but admitted that on the phone with me just now and that was only me saying what if?" Her hands coming up to cup B's face to get her to look at her, "Baby look at me" Bianca looks at her with frustration and hurt in her eyes with tears getting ready to fall, "This is a lot to take in. I know but baby, please look at it from my side. I might lose my family over this confession" Pulling her closer so that her gaze was boring into hers, to make sure that she could see the truth in her eyes, "but I refuse to lose you too! That's why I'm telling them next week, baby. Just hold on a little while longer. Believe in me a little while longer. Please" She begged, praying that Bianca would believe her just a little while longer. Praying that she hasn't lost her just yet.**_ _Just a little longer._ _ **Bianca took a deep breath and put her hands on Shay's hips to pull her closer, getting Shay to release the breath that she was holding, "Thank you baby Thank you! I promise I am confessing. When I'm done I'm coming back to you and loving you with everything in me!" Sealing the promise with a kiss, tasting each other tears and holding on to the promise.**_

" _ **Okay. I'll be here for you. I know this is hard but you are a lot stronger than you credit yourself for" Shay smiled, resting her forehead against Bianca's. "Let's cuddle. okay?" Shay nodded,**_

" _ **I love you"**_

" _ **i love you too, babygirl" Shay groaned,**_

" _ **Can we make love and then cuddle" Getting Bianca to laugh at her, as she led her back to the bed, "Please baby"**_

" _ **Of course, anything for my babygirl" Crawling onto the bed next to her, getting Shay to moan.**_ _Anything._

 _ **Flashback ends***_

"Hello"

"Baby. I have something to tell you." She started, "Do you have time?" She hears a sigh,

"Go ahead, babygirl. I'm listening" just the sound of that made her feel like it was all worth it as she sighed,

"I love you." She lays on the bed on her back with a content smile on her face and hears B's throaty chuckle. "you just make everything go better for me"

"Where are you right now, love?" She walked to the side, letting people pass her.

"I'm at the hotel now" looking around the room, "Not bad" B noticed that she was trying to stay distracted by not talking about it. "Warmer here than my house right now" She chuckled, tring to shake off the hurt but it wasn't working.

"That bad, huh?" she walked, smiling at people.

"Yea"

"I'm sorry, Shay. I love you and miss you though" Shay bit her bottom lip while a blush crawled up her neck to her face as she laid back on her bed,

"I love and miss you too. I wish you were here" her voice soft, really wanting her girl's touch. "The bed is nice and view is better"

"Really? I'm guessing you're not on the first floor then" She chuckled making Shay grin,

"Not all. I'm on the fourth floor with a perfect view of the city. On the end, too" Bianca nodded,

"Nice. Okay talk to me, baby. You said you needed to talk to me" Shay nodded while taking a deep breath.

"Yea." licking her dry lips to try and relax her, "Well, I told them B. I told them and my dad hates me" B closed her eyes, trying to will herself to stay calm but can't help the feeling of anger running through her as the thought of someone hurting Shay. She took a deep breath, "He never wants to talk to me again."

"Okay baby, although I'm not sure what he said, I know it isn't true. Your parents love you and right now they are just confused and scared. No parent grows up thinking of the possibility that their child will be less than straight." Shay sighs,

"I know. It's just hard though. Seeing my father stand there and just tell me that I'm not his daughter anymore" Her eyes tear up, "That hurt me, B" She whispers as she tries to catch herself from crying and really wanting Bianca's arms around her.

"Awww baby" Bianca was going to kick his ass, at least once whenever she meets him.

"I want you here so bad" She whispers before hearing her smile through the phone,

"Are you feeling lucky right now?" Shay frowned,

"What?" Then hears a knock on the door. She sits up really confused before hearing B,

"You gonna open it for me?" Shay's eyes widen at the thought of that being Bianca. That Bianca was here for her. Her girl! "Baby, I really wanna hold you and I can't do that if you don't open the door" Shay quickly got off the bed and ran towards the door, swinging it open to see her girl smiling at her, "i figured you might need me since the last conversation we had about this." Shay's tears fell from her eyes as she hung up the phone and grabbed her. "I'm here. I'm here" She held her as Shay openly cried into her neck, gently moving forward to get Shay to take a couple of steps back so she can come in. Once in, she closes the door and locks it before slowly moving to the bed, "I'm so happy I dressed comfortably" Shay giggled into her neck then pulled away to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" Bianca smiled at her while wiping her tears with her thumbs,

"I couldn't possibly have you face this alone. I tried to come on an earlier flight since I thought you weren't leaving until Sunday. I figured you would tell them tomorrow and I would be here for you, holding your hand but look at you" She took a step back, looking at her with nothing but pride in her eyes, "You did it on your own." Shay shook her head,

"I almost chickened out, B. If it wasn't for my grams I-" Bianca took a step forward and cut her off,

"But you didn't." cutting off the negativity. She places her finger under Shay's chin and gently lifts her head so that their gaze can connect. "You still went through with it. You told them baby. Not grams, Okay?" Shay nods, "I am so incredibly proud of you. So proud of you, babygirl" Shay smiled,

"yea?" B nodded,

"Yea. Shower?" Shay giggle while nodding. "Come on" Tugging her to the bathroom while leaving her suitcase at the door. "I was gonna check into the hotel before you said you were here." Taking off their clothes and turning on the shower, "Besides, a nice, warm shower always makes you feel better." Shay smiled as they stepped into the shower, letting the water hit them before warming them as they held each other. Shay was being showered with love from the kisses that Bianca kept landing on her skin and also from the caressing hands as well. THey stayed like that, Bianca holding her, giving her love, comfort, and strength as Shay began to cry softly. Cry from the hurt she experienced from the harsh words of her father, hurt that her mother sided with him but will come around eventually, hurt that she wasted time in letting Bianca shower her with the love that she wished for all along. "I love you" More tears poured from her eyes as she thought of what she would've lost if she would've stayed scared. She pulled Bianca with her as she put her back against the wall.

"I want you" She whispered then felt fingers slide down her side to her thighs, "I want you to show me how much of an idiot I was for not doing it sooner." Bianca pulled back to look at her as her fingers trailed up Shay's thigh, "For not telling my family, that I found the love of my life on the set of Pretty Little Liars." the arm around her waist tightened as she lifted her leg to hook on her hips. "Yes, it is a woman" Bianca smirked as she rubs her fingers against her clit, hearing the groan from Shay's mouth. Her lips kiss her jaw,

"And what's her name, love" feeling a delicious shiver run down her spine, knowing full well that she caused that in Shay.

"Like you don't know" She strained as B slid her fingers along her slit,

"Tell me. Who has your heart?" Shay tightened her embrace around Bianca's neck as she got ready, panting at the anticipation and knowing exactly what was going to happen when she said who has her heart. Bianca chuckled in her ear and getting another shiver to run down her, "Babygirl?"

"Bianca Lawson"

"That's my girl" The fingers glided deep in her and Shay cried out at the feeling of them in her. "Tell me again"

"You" She pulled out then went back, "You" She started pumping in her, "You baby" Getting into a rhythm that only Shay knew so well as she moved her hips to match, "You, Bianca" She moaned everytime Bianca moved in her. "Only you, B" Their mouths collided as they fought for dominance which was quickly giving to Bianca, considering she was playing her body like she was a musician. Their bodies pressed against each other and she loved the feeling of her breasts against hers and she couldn't help as her body began to tremble and that too familiar feeling, quickly started taking over her body. "oh fuck" she pulled back as Bianca bit her bottom lip, "Ohhh God" her hips moving faster as she felt as if her body couldn't take the pleasure anymore but not wanting it to stop. "I love you" Bianca captured her lips again as Shay tightened her walls around her one last time before cumming hard on her fingers, moaning loudly. She held her close to her so that she didn't fall as she felt Shay weaken due to her kiss turning lazy.

"God, I'm happy I started those strengthening classes" Shay giggled against her lips, "I love you" pecking her lips,

"I love you too. Now, your turn" Bianca shook her head,

"Nope. Now, we cuddle and after you rest then you can have your way with me. I won't get mad" She smiled, earning a grin on Shay's face that reaches her eyes and Bianca feels as if her mission in life was accomplished. With the way she looked earlier and sounded now, she is so happy she ushered Nes out of her house and hopped on a flight to get to Shay. "I wanna hold my girl now" Shay blushed but nodded as Bianca pulled out and away from her but still holding somewhat grip just incase. She turned the shower off then grabbed a towel for them both. They both dry then wrap the towel around them before heading out of the shower and bathroom to the room. Bianca grabbing her suitcase that was by the door and putting it on the side then sliding into bed with Shay right behind her. Pulling her close and enjoying the warmth from her,

"I can do anything to you, right?" She whispered, getting Bianca to smile,

"Yes baby. Anything you want to my body. Now tell me, what happened" Shay moved closer as she felt nothing but safe in her arms,

"Well, I told my grams first. I was so scared but she kept being so patient and wait for me to talk on my terms. I told her" She glanced up at her face, "How I've been in love for years before telling her it was a woman" Bianca smiled slightly at her as her brown eyes sparkled with nothing but warmth and love in them.

"And she…" Shay smiled,

"She was happy. Surprised but none the less happy and that she wants to meet you. The woman that was incredible and making her granddaughter happy and feel love." Bianca smiled a little wider,

"And you're a grandma's girl, too" Putting a hand to her forehead while groaning, "Oh lord, I gotta win your grandmother over and she probably old-school, too." Shay smacked her belly making then giggle, "I like old-school, though."

"Anyways, she's supportive of us" B nodded, "Then I told the rest of my family afterwards. My brother was supportive. Wants to meet the vampire since you never age" She shrugs,

"Well, black don't crack. Have you seen my mom and dad?" Shay giggled, "But I did kind of play a vampire more witch but you know what I'm saying" Shay rolled her eyes but with a smile on her face.

"Yea yea yea. So that leaves two of my family members that are close to me that support us." Bianca kisses her forehead, making her smile before it drops when moving on to the next, "My dad is against it. Basically said I'm not his daughter and a lot of other stuff about how I couldn't be a lesbian and no daughter of his is a lesbian. Thus him not having a daughter anymore"

"I'm sorry, baby" Bianca tightens her arms around her, trying to take away the pain she was feeling about her dad. "What about your mom?"

"It's okay. My mom didn't say anything really until I was in my room getting ready to leave. She talked about how she hadn't accepted it but she was going to try" Shay smiled up at her with tears in her eyes,

"That's good baby." Shay nodded with hope shining in her eyes, "I know it may not sound like it but that's good, love. It means there's hope" She nodded,

"Yea. Thank you for coming. After all I put you through, you're always here for me. Such a giving soul" B shrugs,

"Well, I figured I needed to be here to help support you through this. I mean, I know my parents took the news well, doesn't mean that everyone else's would. Especially since you were so scared telling your parents before, I knew they weren't going to react like mine" She smiled at her, "But it's going to work out. It just takes a little time" She pulls her closer, "now, get some sleep. The last couple hours were draining" Shay pulled up the covers to keep them warm then rested her head on Bianca's chest, "No drooling" Making her giggle,

"No promises. Love you, B"

"Love you too, babygirl" Their eyes closed as they let their bodies relax and take in the calm feeling that they were getting from one another. Feeling and thinking about nothing but love for one another and hope for their future. _Hope._


	11. Chapter 11 - Pillowtalk

AN: So here is the next update to this story. I felt like there needed to be a little happiness since my other story kinda had a sad chapter. Anyways, next installment would be with Hold on to it which I'm gonna have to rewrite the chapter since I can't find it which sucks. Pillowtalk by Zayn is good along with SHE and Drunk and Wrong and TIO on his album. Just saying. Please excuse the errors and typos. Thank you for your patience and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PLL.

Chapter 11 - Pillowtalk

 _ **Flashback***_

 _ **Shay smiled for the camera with her onscreen mom, Nia Peeples, as they took pictures at the Pretty Little Liars 100th episode celebration. She was pretty sure that Nia had been drinking before attending but didn't know how much. She was happy that she was taking that strengthening class because she was holding Nia up since she seemed to not have any balance right now.**_ _I need to have what she's having._ _ **Don't get Shay wrong, she was extremely grateful that Pretty Little Liars had made it to their 100th episode but as always, her mind/heart was missing someone. Someone very dear to her but at least she was on good terms with her again. She got ready to finally go inside when one of the photographers shouted her name,**_

" _ **Shay! Give us a few more"**_

 _ **She turned to see them while smiling big and giving them a view of her backside. Then posing a couple more times before waving and walking inside for the event. She glanced around before her eyes landed on Ashley who was sipping on something already.**_

" _ **Hey Benzo"**_

" _ **Buttah! Girl, I'm so happy that you're finally here" Ashley swings an arm around her waist, "Can you believe that we made it to 100 episodes?" Shay shook her head as she waved over a server who was serving champagne.**_

" _ **Thank you" She smiled taking a sip then turned her attention back to Ashley, "not at all but it is exciting though" She stated, "And I think Nia is gone. I need to get on her level" Ashley eyes widen with excitement,**_

" _ **Girl I know! She practically blew my eardrums when she saw me. I was standing right in front of her for her to yell, 'Ashley! Is that you?!" Shay giggled, knowing that was true by the way she was acting earlier.**_

" _ **I can definitely believe it" She shook her head as she finished off her drink. "I need another one" Ashley nodded as they waved down another server again to another drink.**_

 _ **She socialized with a few of her fellow cast mates before feeling a little lonely and pulling her phone out and texting a familiar number in her phone. She knew Bianca was at a separate award event but she was ready to leave. She put her phone on vibrate before lifting her head when her name was called.**_

" _ **Shay" Lindsey said with a smile, "Why do you look so gorgeous?" Shay grinned at her while putting her phone back in her handbag.**_

" _ **My stylist does wonders" She smiled while giving Lindsey a hug. "You look good as well" Shay said, while pulling back to look at her.**_

" _ **Yea but not as good as you. Shay, you could turn anyone gay" Shay shakes her head with a smile.**_ _No, that's Bianca instead._ " _ **You know that?"**_

" _ **I don't know about all that" She grins before feeling her phone vibrate. Her eyes brighten up with excitement, "You ready to go sit?" She said as she pulled her phone out. Careful not to show who texted her.**_

 _ ****_" _ **Yes" Lindsey hooked her arm with Shay's.**_ _Damn._

 _ **Shay had to delay from answering Bianca back so as to not give their secret away. She was antsy as they made their way to their seats as Lindsey talked about the next season. She also talked about having guest appearances on the new MTV show called Faking It.**_

" _ **That's exciting. Working with new people and everything" Shay chimed in, letting Lindsey know that she had been listening to her but was trying to hurry so she can answer Bianca back.**_

" _ **Yea, it is. I'm excited but you know I'll be back. Paily is endgame" Lindsey grinned at her causing Shay to give her a smile back.**_ _Sadly but true._ _ ****_

 _ **Don't get Shay wrong. She loved Lindsey and considered her a really good friend. Maybe best friends in a different life. She just didn't see the chemistry that so many people loved about Paily. All she saw was two friends, but then that could be her fault for not acting more affectionate with Lindsey like she did with others. Like Claire and of course Bianca but that was a different reason why she had more chemistry with them than with Lindsey. They took a seat while socializing with other cast members like Ashley and Troian. Once Lindsey started talking to Lucy, she was able to pull her phone out and look at the text.**_

 **I miss you too baby. I probably won't be done til 2 though… unless you can convince me otherwise ;) - Your Maya**

 _ **Shay grinned down at her text before glancing at the time.**_ _Only 10._ _ **She sighed, thinking of what a good time would be to leave the event and to convince Bianca to leave hers as well.**_

" _ **Buttah" Shay looked over at Ashley, "Who you texting?" She says, wiggling her eyebrows at her.**_

" _ **Oh you know" Shay responds, "one of my many admirers who has my attention at the moment" She says with a sly smirk, earning Ashley's attention.**_

" _ **Ooooh" She leans closer, "Do tell" She put her fist under her chin while giving Shay her undivided attention.**_

" _ **I don't kiss and tell" She bites her lip getting Ashley to squeal. "Shhhh" quickly hushing her so that she isn't put on the spot in front of everyone.**_

" _ **Tell me. Come on. I would tell you" Shay shook her head, "Buttah" Shay laughed, "Have ya'll hooked up, at least?"**_

 _ **Shay looks at her for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to she should say something. She didn't have to tell Ashley who the person was, just she was seeing someone.**_

" _ **Yes, we have" She grinned, seeing Ashley's eyes widen with excitement.**_

" _ **Oh my God!" Ashley pulls her closer so that no one overhears their conversation. "Who is it? Are they good?" She says in a whisper that was rising and causing Lindsey and Lucy to look over at them.**_

" _ **What are you guys giggling about?" Lindsey asks, with curiosity.**_

 _ **Shay and Ashley shook their head since they didn't want anyone in their conversation.**_

" _ **I wanna know" Lucy said, leaning closer.**_

 _Great._ _ **Shay gave Ashley a look that clearly states that it's her fault. While Ashley gave her a sheepish smile causing Shay to shake her head. Shay sighs,**_

" _ **Nothing really other than the fact Nia was wasted before this event even started" She said, giggling a little which Ashley took her lead and giggled too.**_

 _ **The other two mouths dropped then laughed as well since it was funny.**_ _And they say I'm a bad actor._ _ **She giggles with them for a bit until Troian comes over to talk with them. They sit there for a bit, socializing with each other about the success of Pretty Little Liars and what the future holds for them. Thankfully, they were distracted enough to not see Emily texting on her phone.**_ _Except Ashley._ _ **Ashley misses nothing which is how similar she is to Hanna on the show when it comes to being nosy about something that interests her and Shay's love life definitely interests her. She nudges Shay who gives her a look that tells her to stay quiet. Ashley moves closer so she can whisper to her,**_

" _ **So, is he good in bed?" Shay smirks,**_

" _ **Best I ever had"**_ _Even though it's a she and not a he._ _ **Shay leans closer to her, "The things that they do with their tongue." Ashley gasps,**_

" _ **Oh my God. I wanna meet him" She says, turning her head so their noses are touching. "If he is making you this antsy that means you're meeting him after. We can go to a club or something after this."**_

 _ **Shay playfully glares at her and shakes her head to give her, her answer. As Ashley, pouts then playfully glares as well.**_

" _ **No"**_

" _ **Lame"**_

" _ **I'm okay with that" Shay shrugs then turns away to tune in to the conversation.**_

" _ **But I'm not" Ashley whines getting Shay to laugh.**_

" _ **Okay but that's not my problem" She giggles as she hears Ashley grunts.**_

 _ **A couple of minutes later, she feels her phone vibrate but knows Ashley watching her. She stands up while pulling her phone out and out of Ashley's sight.**_

" _ **Well, I'm gonna head to the hotel. I'm tired"**_

" _ **Sure you are" She hears Ashley mumbles.**_

" _ **Night guys" Everyone chorus it back as she gave hugs. Ashley was the last goodbye, "When I'm ready, you'll meet them" Ashley squeals and hugs her tighter, "Love ya Benzo"**_

" _ **Love ya too Buttah" Ashley says, while letting her go.**_

 _ **She walks out and waits for her valet to get her car.**_

 **Love, I'm here. - Your Maya**

 _ **Shay grins, quickly replying back to let her know that she is on her way. The valet drove her car up and she quickly got in while making her way to Bianca's hotel. She couldn't wait to see her girlfriend and the things that she was going to do to her. Bianca said that this time, they were going to use a toy this time. Shay bit down on her lip as she pulled up to the hotel that she was staying at for the next couple of nights. She got out then moved to the trunk to get her bags. She walked to the front entrance and into the lobby with a huge smile on her face. She made her way to the front desk to get the key to their room,**_

" _ **Hi" She said, gaining the receptionist attention, "My name is Emily Fields and my girlfriend Maya St. Germain said a key would be waiting for me down here" The receptionist looked at the picture that was given her with the key,**_

" _ **Of course" she grabbed the key, "did anyone tell you you look like that girl from the show" the receptionist gave her the key along with the picture.**_

" _ **Not really? You think so?" She said, trying not to laugh. The receptionist nodded, "Well, I guess I'll take it as a compliment"**_

" _ **You should. Enjoy"**_

" _ **Thank you" She smiled one last time before making her way to the elevator. She rode up to her floor and then to her room with the biggest grin on her face. She takes a deep breath and swipes her key card then opens the door.**_

" _ **Hello Emily"**_

 _ **Shay heard the teasing in Bianca's voice when she called her Emily. It was a little thing between them whenever they went to hotels and almost like an escape to Shay. Living the life she wanted in a way through Emily, her love life at least. She grabbed her stuff then takes a step into the room before she looks up to see Bianca standing there in only black lingerie with a silk, light pink robe on that came to her thigh.**_ _Oh God!_ _ **She dropped her belongings on the floor and just stays rooted to her spot as her eyes roam all over Bianca. Bianca tilts her head before walking over to her with a smirk on her face.**_

" _ **Let me help you, babygirl" She says, now standing within inches of Shay and reaching for her things.**_

 _ **That only puts Shay into action as she cups Bianca's cheeks and pulls her lips to hers. She leaves her stuff at the door as Bianca guides her to their bed.**_

" _ **I missed you, B" She whispers while taking her clothes off before climbing on top of her. "You have no idea how much I did"**_

" _ **I can imagine" Bianca whispered, as Shay kissed her again so that they can begin their night.**_

 _ **Flashback ends***_

Shay nuzzled her face more into the comfy pillows that she was resting her head on. They were warm and soft as her body slowly started to wake up from her sleep. She didn't want to wake up yet as she tried to lull herself back to sleep but that wasn't happening right now. She slowly opened her eyes then closed them again before opening them up fully to see she was still on Bianca's chest. With Bianca's nipple only an inch or two away from her that was definitely calling for her. She moved closer to it before closing her mouth around it to suck on it slowly. She felt Bianca move under her a little before Shay moved more on top of her and putting one leg over Bianca's to rub herself against her. She slowly started to roll her hips as she felt herself get wetter along with Bianca. She felt Bianca's leg tighten on her hip as her breathing became more labored.

"Fuck Shay" She moaned out loud.

Shay felt fingers grip her hair as she sucked harder her nipple and continued to roll her hips. She felt Bianca arch under her and roll with her. Shay definitely missed waking up to this.

"I love you" She moaned out as Shay let go of her nipple with a plop.

Shay looked up and met the warm brown eyes that was glazed but filled with nothing but lust and love.

"I love you too" Shay told her as she started moving faster against her.

Their juices mixing along with their breathing as Shay was only a little distance away from her lips. She felt one hand leave her hair and slide down her back to her ass. _I'm not letting this go._ She moaned as she felt Bianca speed up the movement of her hips. Neither one of them going to last too much longer and then felt a finger slide inside of her.

"Oh GOD!" Shay said while sitting up but still rocking against her.

Now, she was also riding her girl with a finger inside her and a hand fondling her breast. She wanted Bianca to feel the most pleasure but her girl always manages to keep her on her toes. Her hands came down to squeeze Bianca's breasts, rolling her nipples with her thumbs while still moving her hips.

"Shit!" Bianca groaned, her body shaking as she approached her climax.

Shay bit her lip as she knew she was just as close as Bianca as well. She felt another finger slip in her and her body shook hard.

"Fuck!" Shay screamed as she came hard on Bianca's fingers but with Bianca as well since she screamed loud too.

They both came hard before Shay collapsed on top of her, trying to get control of her breath. This is definitely what she wants to wake up to for the rest of her life. Being able to wake up and make love to Bianca is definitely at the top of her list. She pulled up to see Bianca smiling at her.

"Well… good morning to you too" Shay grinned before giving her an eskimo kiss then a peck on the lips.

"Good morning, love" Then nuzzling her face in Bianca's neck.

Bianca wrapped her arms around Shay's waist while softly caressing her back. They laid there for a second as they came down from their high.

"Shower, beautiful" Bianca whispers to her but Shay shakes her head. "Why not?" she giggles.

"Because I don't wanna move" She says back.

"Well, how about this" Shay sits up a little to look at Bianca, "I don't really wanna leave the room today." Shay's eyes lit up with interest before her eyebrows furrowed. "Soooo, we can stay in bed all day doing things that I'm sure you would love."

"So, you don't want to go sightseeing baby" Bianca shook her head, "Why not?"

"Well, I've already seen Toronto. I just wanna spend time with you and figure out us" Shay nodded, "So room service" Bianca nodded. "Are you gonna take a shower with me though?"

Bianca laughed, she couldn't help herself.

"Really?" Shay nodded.

"We can talk a little in the shower and it saves water" Bianca rolled her eyes playfully before Shay pokes her in the stomach and getting her to squirm.

"No" Bianca warns but then finds herself being tickled by her. "Ba hahhahaha"

"Say it" Shay grins while tickling her on her sides.

"Nnnooooo okay ok hahaha" She laughed as she tries to grab Shay's wrist but she gets out of her grip every time. "I promissssse hahhaha."

Shay places her hands on the sides of Bianca's head as she stares down at her with a smile on her face. She's feeling so much love and joy from being near Bianca that it feels almost surreal right now. Bianca looks up her with a huge smile on her face, just glowing and Shay can't help but give her a quick peck.

"Shower?" She asks, with Bianca nodding.

She jumps off the bed then holds her hand out for Bianca to take which she quickly does. Shay leads them to the bathroom, before entering the shower they brush their teeth. Taking peeks at each other with silly grins on their faces before Shay is done and wraps her arms around Bianca.

"I'm minty fresh now. See" Grinning at her in the mirror and making B giggle.

Shay plants kisses on her neck and shoulder then moves away to turn the shower on as Bianca finishes up. She checks the temperature before looking back to see Bianca putting away her toothbrush. B looks at her with a half smile as Shay grins at her before motioning with her index finger for her to come close. Bianca rolls her eyes but walks to her as Shay steps in the shower. Bianca following before Shay pulls her in for a proper kiss as the water hits their bodies. Shay deepens the kiss as Bianca's hands slide up Shay's torso to palm her breasts. The kiss comes to an end when air is an issue before Bianca grabbed the body wash and washes Shay's body. Shay grabs the shampoo and starts to wash her hair, feeling Bianca's lips graze over her body every now and then after the water rinses her off. She rinses her hair before moving so that Bianca can wash her hair while Shay washes her body. Once she was done, Shay dropped to her knees and lifted Bianca's leg to quickly taste her.

"Oh Shay" She moaned at the feel of Shay's tongue slides up and around her clit while two fingers enter her.

Shay's eyes rolled as she tasted her girl over and over again while being inside of her again. She loved it, feeling her girl on her tongue. Hearing her girl call her name and not anyone else. _Sorry, not sorry Ness._ Bianca's hands were in her hair as she pulled her closer into and Shay was more than happy to drown in her.

"Baby" She moaned again as Shay inserted another finger inside her.

Shay's lips closed around her clit as she sucked on her while her fingers moved faster in her. Her other hand moving up to slap her ass that made Bianca scream out.

"FUCK SHAY!" her hips jerking in Shay's face.

Shay felt the walls around her fingers tighten and decided to push Bianca over the edge while biting softly on her clit. _Got her._

"SHAYYYYY!" She screams as she cums on Shay's fingers and in her mouth.

Shay was happily sucking on her juices as they came out and cleaning her girl completely. Kissing up her tummy and giving her nipples open mouth kisses before coming up to Bianca's lips.

"You okay, baby" She whispers against her lips.

Bianca captures her lips while holding on to Shay. They stayed there for a minute as Bianca got feeling back in her lower limbs.

"I love you" Shay grinned as Bianca sucked on her lower lip.

"I love you, too"

"Food?" Bianca asked.

Shay nodded as she turned off the shower and then reached for towels. Each of them drying the other before reaching for the soft plush robes and stepping out. Shay grabbed her cell phone to check her messages and twitter along with posting on her snapchat.

"You know what I want" As they made their way to the bed as Bianca called down to the front desk to order room service.

"What, beautiful" She asks, while looking over the menu.

"I want those new Fenty slides" She says, showing Bianca Rihanna's pink slides that looked really cute and comfortable.

"Those do. I have a pair of Ivy Parks slides" Shay narrows her eyes, "Yes can I get two of the chef breakfast for room 420?"

"What you mean Ivy Park slides? What are those?" Shay asks, curious about what they are.

Bianca pointed over at her bag which Shay quickly moved to look in. She finds the slides and although they were cute for wearing to workout or something, she liked Fenty's slides better to wear around the house.

"These are cute but who makes these?" Shay asks while making her way to the bed again.

"Okay, ten to fifteen minutes? Great" Bianca said before she hung up and pulled Shay to her, "Ivy Parks is Beyonce's new clothing line." Shay's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?!" Shay looked back over at the slides and was going to get up but Bianca tighten her hold.

"Yea. It's a workout line." Shay's mouth dropped.

"When is it coming out? I would so wear those. Does she need models? I'll model them. She won't have to pay me. As long as I can keep the clothes I'll be fine. WHen is it coming out? How soon can I get it? Baby tell your sister to help her future sister-in law out. I wanna be apart of the movement" Bianca giggled at her girl. Shay pouted,

"Awww baby I'm sorry" She kissed her lips. "You're just so cute when you get excited about something. You ramble and it's just too cute" Kissing her lips again but getting Shay to relax, "And what you mean by future sister-in law? We still gotta talk."

Shay nodded. _Very true._

"I know but that's after food, right?" Bianca hesitantly nodded, "Don't do that" Shay grabbed her hand, "I'm not delaying but food will be up here in about 10 minutes so I don't want any interruptions."

Bianca nodded as they looked at each other. About fifteen minutes later, their food arrived and they were eating breakfast while keeping the conversation light. Once done, they decided to head back to the bedroom to lay down and talk since they were no longer hungry. Shay took off her robe then climbed into bed with Bianca watching. She stayed standing for a minute before shaking her head.

"No Shay. Put your robe back on. You are not distracting me" Shay looked at her in shock, "Don't give me that look. You know what you doing" She crossed her arms to let Shay know she was serious.

"Fine" Shay sighed before putting her robe back on, "Happy, boo?" Bianca nodded then sat back down on the bed with Shay following suite.

"You wanna start?" Bianca asked, having Shay run a hand through her hair before nodding.

"Yea? Ready?" Bianca bit her lip and nodded. _Here goes nothing._ "Lay down since this is gonna be the first round of pillowtalk."


	12. Chapter 12 -Pillow Talk Reverse

**Hey everyone. (waves shyly). Here is the second to last chapter for this story. This has been the saddest fic I have ever written in my life and probably will be last one. Angst hurts but it hurts so good. I have been applying for jobs in my field since I have now graduated. I have had a quite a bit of interviews so that's why I haven't had enough time to update. I was able to watch PLL and was okay with Emily moving on to Sabrina but for some unknown reason, they bring back Paige. Now, don't get me wrong, I love Maya but PLL has made that clear that Maya only alive in fanfiction and not the show so why not let Emily move on to someone who is good. No offense to Caleb but I rather have Hannily be end game since Caleb slept with Spencer. Friends really shouldn't sleep with friend's exes. That's in the girl code! Chicks before Dicks. Oh well, I just had inspiration so I decided to write and post this chapter. Don't kill me. Thank you to all that have stuck around and enjoy! Please excuse the errors and typos.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE ACTORS OR PLL.**

Chapter 12 - Pillowtalk 2 Reverse

 _ **Bianca walks out of the bathroom tying the belt of her robe, loosely around her waist before stopping at the sight before her. Her eyes traveling the length of Shay's body with the sunlight, softly coming in through the window. Shay was still sleeping on her stomach with the sheets sitting low on her hips and her arms under the pillows.**_

" _ **If only you didn't care about what other people think" She whispered, still looking at her laying there peacefully. "Or if I wasn't in love with you."**_

 _ **Bianca was tired of being lovers behind closed doors and even though she has nobody else but herself to blame for that, she still couldn't find it in her to walk away just yet. She sighs as walks over to the bed that they just shared before laying on top of the sheets next to Shay. Licking her bottom lip as her eyes drank in the caramel skin before her hand came up to rest lightly on her back. She loved when she would see Shay after she did a photoshoot or vacation on the beach somewhere. Her naturally tan skin was gorgeous to her as she placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. Her hand sliding down to her lower back to gently caress as Shay turned her head to face her.**_

" _ **I love you" Shay whispered.**_

 _ **A smile touched Bianca's lips like always whenever she heard those three words from Shay. Those three words always kept her coming back in the end and she knows they shouldn't. She knows that Shay isn't good for her but when does anyone want what's good for them.**_

" _ **I love you too" She softly whispered back.**_

 _ **At those words, Shay slowly opened her eyes, looking at the person who held her heart for this lifetime and the next. Bianca wasn't supposed to be the love of her life, she was just supposed to be a friend and nothing more. Shay imagined her life to be very differently than what it was now. She expected for a guy to be looking at her like Bianca was and that she would be in love with a guy as well. Oh, how her life is different than how she had wanted but people change things all the time and she was glad that she changed as well. Bianca opened her eyes to something so alluring and so surreal that she couldn't believe how she has gone through her life as a lie. She lied when she told her exes that she loved them because this feeling wasn't like anything she's ever had.**_

" _ **A penny for your thoughts?" Bianca asked, silently breaking her out of her thoughts.**_

" _ **My thoughts are worth more than a penny?"**_

" _ **Dollar then? I have a couple of them in my purse so I can make it rain" She wiggled her eyebrows playfully before mimicking the hand motion of dropping money on her.**_

 _ **Shay laughed at how silly her girl is but that just makes her love her even more. Bianca pulled her in close and dropping kisses all over her face to keep Shay giggling. They both thought they could wake up to this every day of their lives.**_

" _ **Stopppppp BBBBBBBBBB!" She screamed as Bianca tickled her sides while still planting kisses on her face and neck.**_

" _ **Aww come on. I thought like my touches and kisses" She said, not moving to stop until she was completely on top of Shay and pinning her to the bed.**_

" _ **Yea but you have too many clothes on" she pouted, looking at Bianca in her robe. "We're supposed to be lazy today and stay in bed and have pillowtalk."**_

 _ **Bianca giggled at how cute her girl was being at the moment. Then her gaze dropped to Shay's uncovered chest which made her mouth watered as the atmosphere changed from playful to sexual. Bianca couldn't help it as she licked her lips before glancing back up into Shay's eyes to see the playfulness replaced by lust and desire. Her eyes dropped again to her chest to see the nipples turning into pebbles without her even touching them. Lazy and pillowtalk wasn't what Bianca had in mind at that moment but that can be after if Shay wants.**_

 _ **Shay tried to move the sheets off her so that she can feel Bianca's leg between her thighs but immediately stopped squirming when she felt soft cool air on her nipple. She whimpered because the ache between her legs were looking for release and her girl was teasing her for no reason at the moment.**_

" _ **B" her voice low, almost a growl and warning Bianca to stop with the teasing.**_

 _ **It worked because Bianca took a nipple in her mouth and sucked hard, getting Shay to let out a loud scream that she wasn't able to hold back. Her back arched as she tried to keep her chest close to Bianca's mouth before she let it go with a plop.**_

" _ **You're so fucking mean"**_

" _ **Hold on. Didn't you say I have too many clothes"**_

 _ **Shay's eyes opened as soon as she felt Bianca let go of her wrists. She sees Bianca quickly untying her robe which put Shay into action of trying to get out of the sheets, twisted around her body. As soon as she was on top of them, she felt her body being pushed back by Bianca who fell on top of her and in between her legs. She involuntarily moaned when Bianca rolled her hips,**_

" _ **Fuck"**_

" _ **Wait… Didn't you want to have pillowtalk"**_

 _ **Shay quickly shook her head as she rolled her hips, matching Bianca's rhythm. Her hand quickly coming to squeeze Bianca's backside while the other came up to mess with her breast.**_

" _ **You sure?" Shay nodded, feeling so much pleasure from Bianca hitting her clit with her own. "Because you wanted to have pillowtalk."**_

" _ **Not at the moment so don't fucking stop"**_

 _ **Bianca slowed down before leaning in close to Shay's ear. Just breathing at first and making Shay frustrated that Bianca was close to being completely still.**_

" _ **Beautiful"**_

" _ **Baby"**_

" _ **I'm hungry babygirl"**_

 _ **Shay gushed as her body trembled with the sound of Bianca's voice in her ear with feel of her body flushed against hers because she knows that Bianca is not talking about food.**_ _I love this woman!_ _**Shay was never letting her go. Although, she was now confused on what she exactly wanted from Bianca. Her mouth on her clit or her body moving on top of hers? These are the type of decisions that was the hardest for her to make because she didn't know what she needed in that moment except just Bianca.**_

" _ **You gonna feed me?" Her teeth tugging on Shay's ear lobe before her head dipped to suck lightly on her skin, right underneath.**_

" _ **For the rest of my life" She answered, feeling Bianca slide down her body before feeling that oh so talented and wicked tongue on her pleasure box.**_ _Pillowtalk later._

 _ **Flashback ends***_

The both of them laid facing towards each other with their arms propped up to support their heads. Shay licked her bottom lip before glancing down at the white sheets. She was trying to make sure she picked the right words to say so that she doesn't mess this up for good. She's so close to having Bianca again and any little thing she does could cost her to lose her which is something she was sure that she couldn't handle. She felt Bianca shift before feeling her hand grab hers and squeeze lightly, encouraging and comforting her like always. Just this simple gesture from her, made all of Shay's nerves disappear as her mouth opened with words coming out.

"These past few days made me realize that I can't please everyone. Even the ones that I want to please the most" she said, her eyes coming up to look her in the eyes. "And I'm okay with that now."

"You are?" Bianca asked with concern.

She knows it was huge of Shay to disclose to her family about being attractive to both genders. Being that they are very set in their values and beliefs about it. She knows that a lot of anxiety has built up over the years with her and wants to make sure her girl was mentally okay.

"Yes but Only because of you." She smiled softly at her.

Bianca lifted their hands and placed a small kiss on the back Shay's. Letting her know she would do her best to make sure this process goes smooth enough for Shay to handle.

"I know, me coming out to my family was one of the main things that was holding us back before," Pausing for a minute, "well, holding me back from being with you exclusively before. Both in and out of public... but not anymore."

Bianca's eyebrows raised up a little in shock of hearing and seeing Shay's determination and confidence in her words and her eyes. This was definitely not the scared little girl that she met a couple of years ago on the set of PLL. No, this was a woman and Bianca was definitely turned on.

"So, I think i should let you know what I'm going to do soon." Shay paused as Bianca's eyebrows rose a little. Intrigued with what Shay is about to tell her and why she is telling her. Shay took a deep breath before releasing. "So, I have an interview coming up in about two weeks and with that being said. I wanna tell the world that I'm not 100% straight."

Shay paused as she stared at Bianca waiting for her to say something. It was quiet for about a minute but Shay stayed calm. She went over everything in her head and everything makes sense for her to do it in front of everyone. Not only that but she had the confidence now that she didn't have before.

"Okay" Bianca nodded slowly, trying to process all of this.

Not that Bianca wasn't happy about this but she wants to make sure Shay isn't rushing herself and then doing something that she is going to regret later on without thinking everything through.

"So, what are you going to answer when they ask you to label yourself?"

"That i'm neither gay or straight and that I don't have feel that I have to label myself as such but if they want in order for them to understand then I'll tell them that I'm bisexual."

Bianca's eyebrows raised, she was shocked with how much Shay's thinking has changed over the years. It was refreshing and it just made her love Shay even more to see that Shay was being open minded to more and not staying in a box. However, she still has to make sure.

"You sure about this, love?"

"Most definitely." She said while nodding. No Hesitation coming from her at all as Bianca studied her. She just wanted to make sure that Shay was 100% ready for this.

"Okay" asking again, "Why now?"

"I'm done hiding and I want to get started on my life with you. So, I feel like the interview is another obstacle to tackle for not only us to be together but for me to be free and happy of who I am. There shouldn't be any judgment just because society doesn't agree with it. I mean, soceity didn't agree with a lot of things and look at how far we've become now. Interracial relationships were looked down upon, Tattoos were looked down upon, and now sexual preference. Yes, we still have those close minded people but I'm not living for them. I'm living for me."

Bianca's mouth parted a little at hearing her woman talk about everything and couldn't be more proud of her. This woman who was worried about everyone is basically saying she could give two fucks about everyone else. She's going to live her life the way she wants to and she was going to prove it by going on national television to say she is bisexual for the people that feel as though you have to label everything when she wouldn't dare to utter the word in the past about her sexuality. To be honest though, she was a little nervous about Shay talking about what she was going to do since she did say in the past she was going to do it. However, the doubt was outweighed by the new strength that she sees in her eyes and that is making Bianca very hopeful for their future.

"but" Shay leaned closer while pulling Bianca's hand to her lips, "my love life will remain private until you are ready to tell the world about us. I know you're a very private person so I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. So, now I ask you, what's going to happen with this whole Francisco guy." She smirked cause Bianca to roll her eyes and laugh at her girl.

"Always messing up his name."

"He's a non mother fucking factor to me" Bianca moved her arm to drop her head on the pillow before laughing again.

"Uhhh no more bball wives for you"

"Noooo!" Shay whined while mimicking her girl to drop her head on the pillow too.

"Yessss!" She mimicked her causing the two to giggle at their childish behavior.

"You're so lame"

"What?" Bianca exclaimed before pulling Shay close and tickling her.

"I hahhah… meant… that hahha… in the hahah… best wayyyyy" Shay laughed as Bianca tickled her and peppered kisses on her.

"Uhhh huhh… sureeee" She said, with the biggest smile on her face as her tickling came to an end with her just laying on top of her girl.

"I missed you" Shay looked at her with a smile,

"I missed you too" Giving her a kiss, "now that you've spoken. It's my turn."

Shay nodded as she stay looking up at her girl. Hoping that Bianca didn't crush her and end up regretting everything with Shay. That Bianca decided it would be best to remain friends and live her life with Edwardo or Enrique. _Stay strong with whatever Shay._ For a minute, they stayed looking at each other, trying to read the other's mind. It was Bianca that dropped her gaze first, as her lips pursed for a second before opening her mouth.

"Me and Nes aren't together at the moment like I told you. We are on a break but before I came here we went on a date."

Shay bit her lip as she felt her heart start to speed up as if she would go into cardiac arrest any minute. She was trying to keep her emotions at bay but it was hard. She knew that Bianca was on a break but that doesn't mean that the two couldn't go on dates and see each other. She knew she was competing for Bianca's love and has to work hard in order for Bianca to give her a chance to love her for the rest of eternity but it was hard when you have everything against you. Nes didn't and no matter how confident Shay was with the fact that Bianca was in love with her, love isn't always enough. Especially when love could turn toxic.

"It was nice. Romantic. Candle light dinner to a five star restaurant. He treated me delicately as if I'm too precious for even him. We slow danced and he looked at me with love the entire time. He treated me as if I'm a queen and was thrilled to show everyone that he was proud to be with me."

Shay's eyes closed as she felt tears begin to build in her eyes. She felt anger begin to form in her chest but it wasn't directed at Bianca or Nes, it was directed at herself. She wanted to treat Bianca like the queen that she was and precious she is to everyone who came in contact with her, in person or on television. She would be proud to tell everyone that would want to listen, and even those who care less, that Bianca was hers. However, she never did because at the time she was still struggling with the fact that she was hiding from the world. She was ashamed at the fact that she was in love with a woman that she definitely didn't deserve to call her hers.

"You deserve the best, B. You deserve to be treated like a queen. Every woman does." She whispered, she still couldn't bring herself to open her eyes to look at her.

"Everything was perfect"

Those words broke Shay on the inside because of the word "everything". The night, the dinner, the treatment, and her date. She felt tears run down the her temples and into her hair before feeling thumbs, softly wipe them away.

"And even though it was perfect, that I had this man wanting to give me the world. I still couldn't help but wish you were him."

Shay's eyes whipped open to see Bianca looking at her with unshed tears and a soft smile on her face.

"As much heart ache you put me through, I'm still in love with you. I can't move on, no matter how hard I try and trust me when I say, that I've tried hard. So hard."

Shay went to open her mouth to say something, anything to reassure Bianca that she won't do it again. Reassure her that she would not break her heart but will spend the rest of her time on earth mending it stronger than it ever was to love her again. She wanted to but was stopped when Bianca put a finger on her lips to silence her voice.

"Having my heart-broken by you was the worst feeling I have ever experienced in my life. It damn near killed me and I know if I was to give us another chance and we didn't work out, I wouldn't survive. I barely survived last time so I know without doubt that I won't make it out this time around."

Bianca let the tears slowly slide down her face as it was now, Shay's turn to wipe her tears before slowly moving so that their foreheads rest against each other. Softly letting their emotions out through the tears. It was quiet as they both tried to recollect their thoughts and express their-selves in the best way possible.

"I know, I hurt you bad B." Her voice raspy and shaky as she spoke but she had to get this out, "And you don't know how sorry I am that I did, but if you want me to stop then I will. I will settle with having you in my life as just friends."

The thought of having Bianca as just a friend may just kill her but the thought of having Bianca not in her life will definitely kill her. She needed Bianca in her life but Bianca's health and heart mattered more to her than her life.

"Just tell me what you want and I put it on everything that I will respect your wishes whichever you choose."

They laid there in silence, letting everything that was said between them soak in. Shay waited to hear the words come out of Bianca's mouth that could bring her joy or could just end her. Her arms tightening around Bianca's body, preparing herself as she felt a light kiss place on Shay's lips. That left Shay confused on whether it was a way of starting new or if it was their goodbye kiss.

 **AN: Breathe in, everything is going to be okay because there are other updates on my other stories coming up. :)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Free

**AN: Another story coming to an end. I'm so sad but I enjoyed writing a little bit angst here and there even though it broke my heart. I teared up a little :( Anyways, don't kill me or be too upset while reading this. I did take quotes from Shay's interview for this chapter so I do not claim her words when speaking about her sexuality. Anyways, I'll try to update NF soon or I might have another a story come out or something. I don't know. We'll see. Anyways, as always please excuse the errors and typos. Enjoy and have a wonderful week and night!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE PEOPLE BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE WRONG!**

Chapter 13 - Free

Shay was sitting still as the makeup artist put finishing touches on her makeup before she had to go on for this interview. She sat there zoned out as she thought about what has happened in the past five years of her life. How much she has grown and changed from her views that were instilled in her at a young age. She remembered what Bianca told her the first time she questioned her about her sexuality.

 _ **"Straight like spaghetti until you get it wet" she answers with a wink.**_

A smile pulls at Shay's lips as she tried to stay still but of course she fails when she's the makeup artist glare at her. Shay raises her eyebrows as if to say sorry but that only resulted in the artist sighing and standing up.

"You're lucky I'm done anyways" she rolled her eyes as she walked away.

Shay then let's out a giggle before looking down at her phone. She has less than three minutes as she took a deep breathe. Today, she was going to shock her fans and maybe a few colleagues with this interview. She wasn't nervous but more anxious than anything, wanting to get this secret out. She was tired of keeping this secret to herself and wanted to be open with expressing her love for whoever she falls in love with, man or woman. She sighed, as she thought about what has happened in the past couple of months. What she has gained and what she has losted. _Heartbreak sucks._

"Shay" She looked over at the producer, " We're ready."

She nodded as she took a deep breath before standing up from her chair. She followed the producer as he talked through his headset to others, probably to executive producer or security that was backstage. She stopped and licked her lips while looking down. Going over the words she was going to say and how she was going to say it without thinking of how people were going to react. What questions were going to come after she comes out to the world about what her sexuality is. She rolled her eyes, thinking of why people wanted to know what her sexuality is. To envy her or to her hate her. To think that they had a chance with her in real life if she was to say she was gay or straight. To make up stories about her and wanting to know about her love life was kind of weird but she was like that too with Beyonce and Rihanna. She wanted to know if Lemonade was based off of Beyonce's marriage and if so, did she find another lover other than Jay-Z which Shay wouldn't mind one bit. Or if Rihanna was dating Drake or just enjoying life and hooking up with Drake because he treats her right.

"And now" She looks up, "Please welcome" the host says to the crowd, "Shay Mitchell!"

She put a smile on her face and walked out, waving to the crowd that screamed even louder for and made her smile bigger. She giggled a little as she made her way to the host before giving her a hug. She sat down, getting comfortable in the chair before the interviewer started with asking the basic questions.

How are you?

What can you tell us about PLL?

Are there any special projects that you are getting ready for?

Will we be seeing you on the big screen soon?

Shay answered them calmly, talking about her projects such as charities and her new movie that she is getting ready for. Giving them nothing but mystery for the PLL question so that they would have to wait to watch what is going to happen to also telling them that she was doing well. These were the easy questions that kept the crowd smiling and excited about what all Shay is doing.

"So, Shay?"

"Yes?" Shay smiled while looking at the interviewer.

"We know you play a lesbian on PLL, but in real life, what is you're sexuality?"

This is the question that she's been waiting for the whole time. She's feels hundreds of eyes on her, waiting for her answer. Some are probably hoping she'll say she's straight while there is others with hope that will say she is now a lesbian. It almost feels like it's been hours before Shay tells them what is on her mind but she knows that it's only seconds as she reveals to the world what she identifies herself as.

"I don't feel as though I should label myself because sexuality can be fluid" She smiles, "When I started, people were like, 'What are you?' I'm like, right now I'm dating a guy. I don't know what it's going to be in three years. You love who you love: black, white, polka-dot. That's what my mom always said. I'm never going to label myself."

"Really?"

"Yea. Let's say I say I'm straight at the moment since i have a "boyfriend" She says, using air quotes around boyfriend, "But what happens if I'm 50 and dating a woman? Then what? I said I was straight back then and now i'm not? Does that even make sense? Not to me it doesn't so I would rather just go with the flow of things and not label myself as one thing or the other. However, if i have to choose what I am in order for people to understand then I'll say I'm bi."

There it is. She hears the gasps in the audience as she labeled herself for them to understand in their head what she is. She sees the interviewer eyes widen in shock and their mouth just parts a little to know that they are in shock. Then it gets quiet for a moment as everyone lets everything that she said soak in before there are mummurs among them. The whole time Shay keeps a smile on her face as she feels a weight being lifted off her chest. She knows that sounds cliche but at this moment, she can't describe a better feeling than that. Then she hears a female voice in the crowd.

"PLEASE MARRY ME SHAY! I WANNA BE YOUR WIFE!"

Which causes laughter and a giggle from Shay before the interviewer recovers from shock to ask some more questions.

"Oh, wow. You just dropped a bomb on us" _That I did._ "Wow. So, since you decided to label yourself as bi. Does that mean you have hooked up with a girl before?"

"Yes" She nods while there is some whistles in the audience making her chuckle, "I have hooked up with a girl before."

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO AGAIN?!"

Shay laughs as she looks into the crowd before shrugging her shoulders which causes some more whistles and yells. The interviewer is liking how the discussion of this interview has now turned personal so that they can get the scope on Shay's love life.

"Is it Ashley?"

"No" SHay laughs while shaking her head, "She is my best friend and sister but yet also wifey. That's bae right there" She says, hearing some people yell "Buttah and Benzo for life!"

"Really? WHo?"

"I'm not going to say out of respect for their privacy."

"Oh okay. So, you've only hooked up but not dated."

"I' Shay tilts her head, "Never said that." Getting some more people to scream at the thought that Shay has been in a relationship with a girl. The idea that this is real life and not PLL is making people excited for some unknown reason but it's quite entertaining.

"Wait?! You've been in a relationship with a woman?" Shay nods, "Oh My God! We are getting the scope of Shay's love life and I'm living right now"

The crowd including Shay laugh at the host because they are being anything but professional right now. It was funny though and Shay didn't mind. She knows this was going to be E! News and TMZ which she was okay with.

"So, have you been in love with a woman?" _Bianca and still am._ Shay nods. "Oh wow. Wait are you in a relationship right now?"

 _ **Flashback***_

" _ **As much heart ache you put me through, I'm still in love with you. I can't move on, no matter how hard I try and trust me when I say, that I've tried hard. So hard."**_

 _ **Shay takes a deep breath, trying to come up with something to say as she opened her mouth but is stopped by a finger on her lips. Silencing her as her love continues to voice her feelings to her.**_

" _ **Having my heart-broken by you was the worst feeling I have ever experienced in my life. It damn near killed me and I know if I was to give us another chance and we didn't work out, I wouldn't survive. I barely survived last time so I know without a doubt that I won't make it out this time around."**_

 _ **Shay sees hurt and tears in Bianca's eyes as they travel down her cheeks and knows she's the cause of them. She gently wipes them away as she feels her heart begin to restrict tightly in her chest but tries to fight it off so that she can speak her mind. Speak her feelings about what happened between them.**_

" _ **I know, I hurt you bad B." She hears her voice shake and wants to stop but Bianca needs to hear what she has to say, regardless of her voice breaking. "And you don't know how sorry I am that I did, but if you want me to stop then I will. I will settle with having you in my life as just friends."**_

 _ **Shay doesn't want that but if Bianca wants that from her then she will do it. She would do anything for Bianca including the one thing that might kill her.**_

" _ **Just tell me what you want and I put it on everything that I will respect your wishes whichever you choose."**_

 _ **She said it. She is putting the ball in Bianca's court on whether or not they would continue rekindle their romance. Whether they would leave the past in the past and move forward with each other as lovers or just friends. Shay hopes it is not the latter but if that is what Bianca chooses then she will accept it. Soft lips descended on hers and she keeps the kiss light while trying to mesmerize the feel of Bianca's lips. This kiss is making her confused because it feels as though this is a start over kiss but yet a goodbye kiss. Bianca ends the kiss by moving back a little as Shay keeps her eyes closed. She scared about what she's going to see in Bianca's eyes. Remorse. Sorrow. Sympathy.**_ _No._ _ **She couldn't bare the thought of seeing something and showing Bianca how much her words are going to impact her. Tears start to build beneath her eyelids as she tried to will them away but know once she opens them to see Bianca's eyes then she would let them loose. She couldn't look in her eyes and breakdown at the thought that she lost the love of her life because of her coward ways of not coming out soon enough for Bianca. She couldn't bare the thought of Bianca stating that she chose Escobar or whatever his name is over her because he was the safer option. Yet, she would have no one to blame but herself since she drove her love into the arms of another that could treat Bianca way better than she could.**_

" _ **Shay" Bianca whispered.**_

 _ **Shay tried to stay strong but at the sound of her name coming from Bianca's lips sounded like a goodbye for good to her. She tried to fight it but she coughed out a sob as the tears fell from her closed eyes. She felt her hands on her cheeks wiping them away but blocked out the words tumbling out of Bianca's mouth. She couldn't focus at the thought of Bianca leaving her. THe thought that she lost Bianca. It was a lot harder to do what she said she was going to do. Harder to let Bianca go than to hold her back.**_

" _ **Beautiful listen"**_

 _ **Her voice sounded distant as Shay is lost in thought of how she was going to move on from the one person that she truly loved. The one person that could bring out so many feelings in her is the one she let get away. This isn't what was supposed to happen.**_

" _ **Please listen"**_

 _ **Shay was supposed to get her after making all these changes. After finding enough strength to tell her friends and family about her having feelings for a woman. Something that people found forbidden including her family. She lost her family and her love around the same time. This hurts way worst than the first time Bianca left her and she doesn't know how she was going to fall back on to help her out of this one.**_

" _ **Beautiful"**_

 _ **Shay feels lips touch hers as she slowly is pulled away from her thoughts and back to the present of Bianca's lips. THis kiss was different that the previous one that they shared. It wasn't light but passionate as Bianca pushes her lips fully against Shay. Shay's eyebrows furrow at why Bianca was kissing her again but no sooner than she thought did Bianca pull away.**_

" _ **Babygirl" Shay's eyes open. Brown colliding with brown as they stared at one another before Bianca opens her mouth again, "I don't want you as just a friend in my life. I want more. I want you as my friend, my lover, my heart, my fiance and eventually my wife. You're my soulmate and as much as I should be logical about this and choose Nes. I can't. You have my heart, body, and soul. You branded me and I can't erase that. I never could. We're gonna move slowly this time. Can you handle that?"**_

 _ **Shay's eyebrows shoot up high as her mouth drops in shock at the thought of what Bianca just said. Or what she thinks Bianca just said. Maybe she was dreaming. Her hand coming off of Bianca's back to smack her self lightly on her cheek causing Bianca to laugh at her. Shay shakes her head, there is no way she heard what Bianca just said.**_

" _ **I'm dreaming"**_

" _ **No baby. You're not. I'm giving you one last chance."**_

 _ **A smile slowly spreads across Shay's face as she feels her heart beat fast again but this time with joy instead of sorrow. Her eyes tears up with happiness instead of sadness like they were a few minutes ago. She leans forward,**_

" _ **You're mine?"**_

" _ **I'm yours" Bianca whispers before sealing her promise with a kiss. "Don't you dare take it for granted."**_

" _ **Never again" She whispered but meant it as she shook her head softly.**_

 _ **Flashback ends***_

A blush forms on Shay's face as she nods getting the audience to go wild again. Her grin widened as she puts her head down and a hand up to try and hid her face. The host teased her but she couldn't help it. Bianca was hers again after all she put her through, she came back but Shay will be damned if she did anything to mess it up again.

"Is it a woman?"

Shay laughed as she looked up but nodded nonetheless.

"Who? Who?"

"I'm not allowed to say. If it was only up to me, I would announce it to the world. Not like Tom Cruise though" Earning a few laughs from the audience, "But, my queen would like to keep our privacy since she is a private person and I respect her decision. I'll do anything for her."

"Awwwws" escaped the audience, with Shay still smiling.

The interview only lasted a few more minutes before Shay finds herself in the back of her limo and on her way to her house. She just wanted to be home already. She wanted to get out of her clothes and lay in her ed while talking to her girlfriend on the phone since she was out of town at the moment. She had texted her to let her know she was on her way home and that she would call her once she was out of the shower.

She arrived at her house and made her way up the sidewalk and into her home. She sighed as she continued to text her girl while making her way to her room. She started shedding her clothes before putting her phone on the charge while she took a shower. She took her time in the shower, letting herself soak in the warmth and comfort that shower had to offer since her girlfriend wasn't here yet. Afterwards, she got out before drying and lotioning her body then putting her robe on. She walked out her bathroom to see her girlfriend grinning at her from her bed.

"Baby" Shay squealed as she jumped on Bianca who just laughs at how silly her girl is.

Kisses being placed all over her face before one landed on her lips, causing her to kiss back. They both moaned into the kiss since it's been a couple of weeks since the last time they spent time with each other. A couple of minutes since the last time they kissed each other, touched each other. Bianca's hands smoothing up and down Shay's back before settling other lower back.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too" Their words staying soft as they continued to kiss each other a minute longer before shay pulled back to look at her girl with a smile.

"How did the meeting go?" Shay asked, as she slowly started to undress her girl.

"It went well." Her smile staying on her lips as Shay pulled the shirt off her. "I'm excited about my new role in this show. I think you're gonna enjoy it." Lifting her lips for Shay to pull her sweat pants off as well.

"Yea?"

"Yea" Bianca nodded, "It has a really good plot and I'm working with a bunch of actors and actresses that I wanted to work with." She says pulling the covers back as Shay pulled down her Calvin Klein briefs.

"I'm happy for you."

"Me too. I was able to see some of your interview" She said, seeing a light blush form on Shay's cheeks. "I"m your queen, huh?"

"You know you are" Shay whispered, "My beautiful queen that deserves the world but the world doesn't deserve her." She slides her robe off her, letting it fall to the floor near her. "I don't deserve you but I'm so happy that I can work my ass off to try to." She grins as she slides under the covers with her girl.

"Oh yea?"

"Yep. I love you and I'm so happy you gave me another chance to love you." Both of them sliding close, feeling each other warmth and comfort.

"You sure about that? Me loving you?" Bianca teases as their legs intertwining and their chest pressed against each other before Shay falls back with Bianca on top of her.

"Hmmm...I don't know." Shay looks up in wonder as Bianca kisses her neck softly, "Do you still love me?" she moans softly.

"I still love you. I always will, babygirl" She whispered before leaning up to connect their lips. _I'm finally home free._

 **AN: I couldn't bring myself to have them move on from each other. I was going to but I couldn't do it so I hope you guys are happy with the ending because I am.**


End file.
